For Whom the Wind Blows
by The.Hoppy
Summary: /We all have our vices, Ms. Pirate.../ When everyone has their own demon to run from, what happens when they meet on the same path? Come on in, the water's fine. /cornucopia of pairings/ //hiatus//
1. Hunting

A/N-- Heyla. Wednesday February 7th, and I'm finally going through the earlier chapters and fixing things. They make me flinch at times, so...

I had this idea stuck in my head, so I decided to write it out. I can't hold a candle to any of the really great stories, but I hope this keeps you amused. 

Disclaimer- I own Mai HiME. No, really. ...-stares at lawyers- Fine... I do not, in any shape or form, own Mai HiME. Or the Navy, though I don't think I should have to add that.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. At least, it should have been. The dark-haired girl sulking in the Victoria's dungeon would have felt considerably better if there had been dark clouds and pouring rain in acknowledgement of her capture. A flash of lightening or two wouldn't have gone unappreciated either. However, it insisted on defying her by being as bright and sunny as possible. Feh. Stupid sky.

She gave a wry grin before moaning as her handcuffs continued to rub her wrists raw.

_Damned navy... How could I let myself be so stupid?_

* * *

The day had started out like any other- Their captain had been excitedly waving a map in their faces and telling them all that _this_ time it was definitely treasure and not some old person's recipe for meatloaf, or, heaven forbid, another carefully detailed map that led you to some very valuable gold hidden under about two-hundred years of what Midori had assured them were very valuable marshlands. That had been a bit of a fiasco, as Mikoto had rushed right in before anyone had the chance to explain that, funny thing about marshes, you sank in them. After she was pulled out, they'd had to return to the ship to give their foul-smelling friend a bath. By the time they managed to finish, (Mai had had to bribe her with an extra meal) it was well past sunset. Far too dark to be wandering around in a marsh where all the gold had probably already sunk anyway. At least, that's what they told themselves as they left.

So, their captain had had a map. She'd been sitting on a stool in the ship's galley, hoping lunch would be ready soon. She couldn't remember all the details very clearly, as she'd been very carefully ignoring her. At least until she got thwacked on the head for her troubles.

"Oi, Natsuki, pay attention for once. Honestly, you're getting as bad as Nao."

The dark-haired girl blew her hair out of her eyes and fixed Midori with a glare.

"If that's the case, why don't you go pick on her?"

Their captain was unaffected. "Because I know she won't listen to me, of course."

"That doesn't make any sense at-"

"It doesn't have to. I'm your captain."

"Oh for the love of-"

"Natsuki," a slightly shorter redhead interrupted "can you please just pretend to listen so we can find out about the map?"

"Feh."

Nothing daunted by the temporary interruption, Midori plowed onward.

"So, this map. I bought it at our last stop, using some recently acquired money."

Natsuki raised her eyebrows, but chose not to ask.

"I'd been searching for a while, since I had to make it up to my crew after that disaster with the marsh." Here she flashed a brilliant grin.

All she received for her efforts were some mumbles and a 'Just get on with it.'

She narrowed her eyes, but continued. "So, I heard this thing leads to quite the prize. Once we find it, I'm sure we'll all like it."

Natsuki's left eye was beginning to twitch. There was an audible pause. Then-

"So, let me get this straight. You went and spent your money on a map, and you don't know what it's for?"

"That sounds about right, yeah. Except, well, it wasn't exactly _my_ money."

Mai chose that moment to speak up. "Well if it wasn't yours, where'd it come from?"

Midori took a few steps backwards, then said in one breath, "I-kind-of-borrowed-it-from-all-of-you-but-don't-worry-I'll-pay-you-back-someday!" With that, she leapt for the door and slammed it. One of Mai's pans nearly found her head.

Lunch had been simple- bread, some coffee that had too little actual coffee and too much water, and some beans. It seemed it was always beans, but they knew better then to complain. After all, Mai was handy with a ladle.

Natsuki had barely sat down when Mikoto charged through the door in a black and green blur and began scoffing down everything she could reach.

The twitch was coming back. "Mai, get her away from the food! She always eats everything…"

"That's not Mikoto's fault!" Mai defended. "She's a growing girl." Mikoto paused in her eating to beam up at Mai before continuing her meal. Natsuki sighed and grabbed part of a loaf before it could fall victim to the other girl's hunger. No use arguing with the cook.

Shortly after, Chie had come walking through the door with her customary sketchpad. She nodded a greeting to Mai, then sat herself down and leaned over to Mikoto.

"Hey, Mikoto. If you eat all the food, you'll get fat." Then she added, almost as an afterthought, "Mai won't like you if you get fat."

Mikoto dropped her bowl in horror, then looked at Mai. Then to the bowl, then to Mai, then finally, "I'll never eat again!" Natsuki snorted. Mai stopped setting up the plates to bop Chie on the head with her ladle. "Don't tease her like that. She'll believe anything you say, you know." Chie grinned. "That's what makes it so fun."

"I give up," the cook sighed. Between the lot of you, I'll go insane."

The door swung open again, announcing Nao's arrival. "What's this? Does that mean you're not _already _insane? Oh dear, I guess I had the wrong idea." She giggled, but the sound wasn't at all pleasant.

Mai twitched. "Nao, do you want lunch or not?"

"Fine, fine." The green-eyed girl sat down across from Chie and stuffed a role in her mouth.

Natsuki decided to eat more food before Nao and Mikoto devoured it all between them, so she snatched her bread and began eating it as quickly as possible. Mealtimes aboard the Gakutenou were battles. Just as Mai finished setting up and sat down on the other side of Mikoto, Nao chose to comment on Natsuki's eating habits.

"Well well. Seems your manners are even worse than usual today."

Natsuki responded by eating faster and trying to ignore the barb.

Nao snickered. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue? Or did you just forget how to speak?"

That was too much. "That's the pot calling the kettle black. Seems your only skills are stuffing your face and seducing men."

Chie was ignoring it all, her pencil sketching out some random object.

"I never let them touch me, I just knock them out and take their money. And at least I _have_ skills, you pirate-wannabe."

"Wannabe? I could take you on anytime!"

"Then let's go!"

Both girls stood up, only to both get dealt blows by Mai's fearsome ladle. "No fighting in my kitchen! If you have to do it, do it where you won't knock over everything."

Before either one of them could protest, the door banged open and Midori swept in.

"That's right, that's right! We shouldn't attack each other. After all, we're all friends here, right?"

Nao and Natsuki both sat down, but not before glaring at each other, then at Midori.

Midori had the grace to look slightly uncomfortable before recovering her usual cheer.

"Mai, this looks good. Let's dig in!" That said, she flung herself into a seat and began chewing away with gusto. Mai took a bite of her own role before turning to Midori.

"So, do you know _anything_ about this map?"

Chie stopped sketching and looked up, interested.

Midori took a long sip up coffee, then grinned. "Well actually, I did some research. At the last port one of my old contacts told me the Navy was looking for this, so when I found out where it was I bought it."

By now everyone, even Nao, was listening.

Mai dropped her spoon and turned to Midori. "The Navy? You took something you knew the _Navy _wanted? Isn't the whole point to _avoid_ them?"

"Don't be so worried, Mai. How are they going to know I bought it? The man I got it from'll keep quiet."

Chie speared the last role with her fork. "So, what's this mystery map lead to? Any clues?"

"Well, no. But I do know the Navy was desperate to get it, and that whatever it is should make us all as rich as kings. Not bad, huh?"

The artist laughed. "Not bad indeed. As long as you're sure they don't know we've got it."

* * *

In her cell, Natsuki frowned. How_ had_ they known? Surely, the former owner of the map hadn't had _that_ much of a loose tongue…? It had seemed to be going alright. Of course, it may have been foolish to hug the coast, but they'd needed to stock up on provisions. Fruit in particular. How were they supposed to be prepared for something like that? Looking back, they might have been a bit more suspiscious, but...

* * *

Up in the crow's nest, Chie narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Oi, captain! There's a speck in the distance! It looks like a pretty big ship, and it's bearing down on us."

Midori scrambled for the binoculars. "What do you mean there's a ship? It can't be anyone we know, could it?" She searched the horizon for any sign of movement. Nothing, no- wait. Oh, damn. She whirled around and yelled to her crew. "All hands on deck! That's the Navy!"

Natsuki barged out of her cabin and looked around wildly. "What? Where are they?"

"Over there!" yelled Midori, gesturing wildly. "Speed, we need speed! Pull in the sail! Yes Nao, that means you!" She ran to the wheel and began turning it as quickly as she could. Natsuki remembered being angry at the sudden announcement, but more confused than anything. Hadn't the captain said they wouldn't be followed? She frowned, then began working on the sail with Chie and Nao.

In the confusion of the moment, no one noticed Mikoto walking along the rail. She was humming to herself and wondering what Mai was going to make for dinner. She hoped it was chicken, if Midori had picked any up at their last stop. Chicken was good. All Mai's food was good.

Natsuki thought she should have done something then, something like hauling the girl off and telling her to go somewhere she wouldn't be in the way. But there hadn't been time, not then.

The fast approaching ship was now close enough that Midori could see its name through her binoculars. "Victoria, huh? Let's see how fast you are…" She spared a glance at the sails, then yelled her orders. "Pull them in even further! We have to make it a little farther before we can catch the wind. When we do, let them out as far as you think we can. And Nao, go change, just in case."

Nao smirked. "Aye aye, captain."

Meanwhile, aboard the Victoria, people were moving around relatively calmly. All save one.

"Faster, they're going to get away! Gah, you're all useless! I provoke your privileges!"

"That's 'revoke', Haruka," piped up a mousey-haired woman standing anxiously near her.

Her words fell on deaf ears as the loud blonde woman ran over to the mainmast and tried to pull in the sail herself, much to the dismay of the sailors.

In the captain's cabin, an annoyed looking man pounded his fist on the desk in a rare display of emotion. "Those damned pirates… The Duke said specifically to bring back that map; how will he react when we tell him a bunch of ignorant pirates got hold of it?"

"He won't," spoke up a calm voice. "We're going to get it back. At this rate, we'll catch them before they catch the wind."

The man grinned. "Always the logical one, Shizuru."

The tea-haired girl matched his expression perfectly. "Always the flatterer, Reito."

* * *

Back on their own ship, things weren't going well at all.

"Damn it, can't we go any faster?" The now civilian-dressed girl made as if to kick the boat.

Midori shook her head. "Not until we hit the wind, Nao."

Natsuki tossed her hair back. "That's taking too long. At this rate, they'll have-"

A scream interrupted her, followed by a splash. They ran to the side of the boat, where they saw Mikoto floundering in the water. With the sudden movements of the boat, she'd lost her balance and fallen off the rail.

Mai's face turned white. "Chie, let out the sail!"

"Mai, are you insane? They'll catch-"

"Mikoto's fallen off, now _let out the sail_!" Her voice had risen to something akin to a screech.

Midori threw her a rope, but she wasn't grabbing on. Either her hands were already too numb, or she'd been knocked unconscious before she'd hit the water. Seeing no other option, Natsuki muttered a curse under her breath and jumped overboard. The water was as cold as ice, and it felt like knives on her skin. She rose to the surface, gasping and rubbing the water from her eyes. Making her way over to Mikoto, she threw an arm around her and gestured to Midori.

"Will you hurry up with the rope? This water's bloody _cold_!" When Midori threw it down, she grabbed hold and waited to be pulled up.

Mai, Midori, and Nao all grabbed hold, and signaled Chie to pull in the sail again. Even by herself, it would speed them up until Natsuki and Mikoto were back on board. They pulled, but with the water adding weight to Natsuki and Mikoto's clothing, they weren't going anywhere. At this rate… Natsuki, grasping the situation, tied the rope around Mikoto's waist and let go.

Mai, realizing what she'd done, shouted, "Natsuki, what the hell are you doing!"

Natsuki struggled to keep above the waves while retorting, "They'll catch you if you don't get moving, idiot!"

As Mikoto was pulled up, Natsuki felt her limbs beginning to go numb.

Well damn. Stupid ocean with its stupid cold…ness. It really sucked to be dying like this. She was wondering who Nao would argue with. Maybe the mast. Or Midori. But Midori would steal Mai's ladle and hit her. She had to get back as soon as possible or else Mikoto would eat all her food. Her food and Chie's sketch pad, and why was everything going fuzzy? Fuzzy was bad, she was sure of it. Fuzzy was cold and dark and bad and she could taste salt and why couldn't she breathe…

Natsuki had felt arms around her before the darkness took her.

And now she was here, in this stupid cell that smelled like mold and dust and other things better left unmentioned. Was this even allowed? Surely the Navy had some sort of rule involving captives. Even though they were probably taking her to be hung after they captured the rest of the crew. If they did, that is. The Gakutenou was pretty darn fast. She allowed herself a smile before shivering and trying to curl up into a ball. Could they at least have given her some dry clothes? So much for common courtesy.

She heard steps coming gradually closer and uncurled herself. She wouldn't let her captors see her like this, trying desperately to find some lingering remnant of warmth. Whoever it was lit a wall-torch, and she squinted her eyes against the sudden brightness.

She glared defiantly at the silhouette standing in front of her cell. As her eyes became accustomed to the light, the person became more detailed. It was a woman, that much was certain. Long-ish brown hair, a Navy uniform, and…red eyes. She stared at them, trying to figure out exactly what kind of red they were. Not bright red, but not really that dark either. A voice snapped her out of her musing, and made her realize she'd been staring. She blushed and focused her eyes on a point near the woman's head instead. Seeming to realize the defiant girl hadn't heard her the first time, the woman smiled.

"My name is Fujino Shizuru. You're aboard the Victoria. I'm sorry about the condition of your cell, but we haven't had any prisoners in a while. Your name is…?"


	2. Unorthodox officers

A/N- Finally figured out this page-break business. The author offers Shizuru plushies to make up for the lack of almost any Shizuru in this chapter.

Now, I realize the characters are meant to be British, but unless you want me to rename Shizuru Sarah Beth, they're keeping their Japanese names. For the sake of my sanity and yours.

And yes, I realize the inconsistency of whether their names are first to last or last to first. I just haven't decided yet. You have no idea how desperately I wanted to keep Shizuru's 'Ara.'

So, disclaimer- Mai HiME does not belong to me. Also, though I took artistic license, Nao's little speech with the First Mate was an idea I got from a delightful little book called Piratica.

* * *

In a few short moments, Mikoto was on deck coughing and spluttering. The water her clothes had absorbed was rapidly creating a salty puddle around her.

"You idiot!" Mai sobbed while hugging her. "You stupid, stupid idiot! What did you think you were doing?"

She got no answer. Mikoto was fast asleep. In spite of everything, Mai grinned.

"Figures."

Midori weighed her options. "I'll go help Chie with the sail. Mai, bring Mikoto to her cabin and wrap her up in a blanket. Nao, they should be able to see the stern from here. Run around back and look as if you're waving for help. Then, once you're sure they've seen you, jump off."

Nao had been standing slightly off to one side, trying not to look concerned over Mikoto, until that last order.

"What!?"

"You heard me. We're not leaving Natsuki on that ship. They're already pulling her up, and you know what they do to pirates. Once they 'rescue' you, your job is to get her off that ship and in a lifeboat so we can pick you up. Stay close to the coast, and get on land if you have to. That way, we can come back and pick you both up once we've shaken the Navy off our tail."

Nao twitched. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"You want me to jump in the water wearing these clothes, rescue Kuga, and get off the ship without being noticed…?"

Midori nodded cheerfully. "Now hurry up. They'll get too far behind to see you jump if you don't do it soon."

The twitch was becoming permanent.

"You owe me for this."

Midori nodded again, then ran up to where Chie was. It seemed she'd paused in pulling in the sail, and was staring blankly at a spot on the enemy's ship. Well, that wouldn't do at all would it. They didn't want anyone else getting captured or, god forbid, their ship taken.

"Oi!" Midori took the liberty of shouting in her ear. "Do you want them to catch us?"

Chie seemed startled, but quickly recovered her confident air. "Of course not, Captain."

* * *

Grumbling, Nao ran to the back of the ship and began waving with what she thought should be a convincingly panicked expression. After feeling as though she'd been making a fool of herself for a sufficient time, she jumped overboard.

Gah! The water was _cold_, damn it. Cold, and salty, and if the thing that just brushed her leg was a fish she'd _kill_ Kuga before saving her. Or something like that. The stupid Navy had better pick her up soon. Kuga owed her for this, and if that ship would just hurry up, she'd be able to rub it in her face. It was getting increasingly harder to her keep her head above water, and she cursed Midori for not throwing Chie overboard instead.

Alright, so she'd been the one in the uniform, but that was just in case they needed to pretend they had a hostage. Could the stupid Navy _be_ any slower? They were supposed to be the great and honourable something or other, weren't they? If they didn't hurry up she was going to freeze before she could get on that ship. She could taste salt in her mouth, and it was burning her throat.

Oh goody, here was one now. He didn't look too bright, but as long as he pulled her up without crushing her she'd take what she could get. A few more strokes until he reached her, and then he was muttering

_speaking? She couldn't hear_

something about her being safe in a moment. She winced as he tied the rope around his waist and grabbed her with his

_right or left? Her vision was blurring _

arm. She could feel them being pulled up, and it took everything she had not to give him a good kick. It helped that her limbs were stiff, but… Did he have to hold on quite so tightly? Damn it, she was going to get bruises…

She felt herself dumped unceremoniously on deck, and she began rubbing furiously at her arms and legs trying to regain some semblance of feeling. What a way to make an entrance. Stupid, stupid, stupid, cold, cold, cold-

Her mental tirade was cut off by the sight of two well-polished black boots in front of her face. She lifted her gaze, taking in the rows of buttons and the beginnings of blonde hair- wait, what? An officer who was a girl? Well, you learn new things every day.

She resisted the urge to smirk, and instead opted to observe this possible opponent. She was glaring at her, but her expression was what annoyed her. It was one of none too well concealed scrutiny, and Nao got the feeling this woman didn't think too highly of her. Well, it didn't really matter anyway. She'd be out of there soon enough.

"-so while you're on this ship you'll- hey! Are you even listening?"

Looks like she'd started talking. She was almost impossibly loud. Maybe Nao was more out of it then she'd thought, if she was able to miss that. She fixed her face into a well-practiced mask of innocence, and spoke.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I'm afraid with my unpleasant fall into the water and the joy of being rescued from those awful pirates, I wasn't really thinking too well. Could you please repeat that?"

It seemed to do the trick, as Ms. Mouthy's expression relaxed a smidgeon.

"Right, well. As I was saying, you're aboard the Victoria. I'm Naval Officer Haruka Suzushiro, and you have my word that we'll return you to wherever they constructed you from as soon as possible."

Nao blinked. She was about to open her mouth and ask if the blonde officer had done that on purpose when a timid looking woman coughed and softly spoke up, "That's abducted, Haruka."

The woman who Nao now knew to be Haruka looked slightly put out before recovering and saying even more loudly (if it were possible) "Constructed, abducted, same difference."

The other woman seemed to brace herself before venturing to say, "Actually, Haruka, they're really quite different-"

"Yukino."

"Yes, Haruka?"

"You know I love you, but shut up."

Even though Yukino tried to look properly abashed, Nao could plainly see that she was really quite pleased. O-ho, so Ms. Mousey was _that_ way. Never would've guessed. She tried (and failed) not to snicker.

"Something wrong, Ms…?"

Nao fumbled for a name. First was a no, last was just pathetic, middle was clichéd, and anything else would probably sound to spur-of-the-moment. "Juliet. Juliet…Landsbury." _Oh good going Nao,_ she mentally kicked herself. _Could you have come up with anything more stupid sounding?_

She searched Haruka's face for anything that might suggest she was suspicious, but found nothing. Hm, this might be easier than she'd thought. Any further thoughts, however, were interrupted by a violent shiver. _Oh damn, I'm still wet._ _Stupid Midori…_

Yukino noticed immediately and decided to help the girl.

"Haruka, I think maybe Ms. Juliet would like a change of clothes."

"Right, of course. Oi, you there!" she pointed at a hapless crew member. "Get our guest some dry clothes!"

"Right away ma'am!" he said over his shoulder as he practically ran to do as she said. He returned in a few moments with an overly large shirt and a pair of breeches. Too cold to be picky, Nao all but snatched them from his arms and held them slightly away from her body. She forced the girl-ish tone back into her voice. "Is there a place I can change?"

Yukino was quick to answer. "The guest quarters are just over here. Since this is strictly a business venture, we don't have anyone occupying them at the moment. Follow me please."

Nao allowed herself to be led to a surprisingly nice looking room. It was relatively small, its only furniture a single bed and a desk with a few small doors. There was what looked like a bathroom in the far corner. Still, the paint wasn't chipped and it didn't smell particularly rank, so she supposed it would do. Yukino left her there, and she quickly stripped off her soaking wet garments. She could care less if she never saw this outfit again. It was heavy, and it had frills.

If it wasn't already mostly ruined, she'd have burned it when she got the chance. Well, she wouldn't get to now. Stuffing it in a corner without a second thought, she pulled on the shirt_. Great, just great. It smells like salt and mildew._ The salt she didn't mind, but was the mildew really necessary? She had begun getting her breeches on when there was a rap at the door.

"Excuse me, Ms? When you're done changing, please report to the First Mate's cabin?"

She quirked an eyebrow. _Not the Captain's?_

As if reading her mind, he continued. "The captain is busy at the moment, and sends his apologies."

Well, wasn't that just peachy? Eh, maybe this was a sign of luck. The First Mate might be easier to deal with. She cast around for a pair of shoes and found some rather mauled looking ones. Should shoes even be able to look mauled? She snorted and put them on. Struck by a sudden rush of hilarity, she spun around and almost laughed aloud. This would be a piece of cake.

When she exited the room she was asked by a young boy who couldn't have been more than fourteen to accompany him to the First Mate's cabin. She followed him to the other side of the ship, where she was informed to knock on the door of a cabin that looked more recently painted than the others.

"Yes?" a voice rang out from inside.

"I was told to come see you once I'd changed, Sir."

"Ah, very good. Come in then."

Nao grinned and opened the door. She took a few moments to look around the room. A couple awards, but not too many. He was relatively new to being First Mate, then. Oh, goody.

There was a desk, some odd looking hanging on the wall that made her inwardly grimace in distaste, and a chair set just the right amount of space away from the desk to make her feel secure in his presence. This would be fun. She sat down as gracefully as she could given that she swore her clothes were on a mission to engulf her in mildewy doom, and waited for the man to speak. He coughed politely and gestured towards her clothes.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm afraid we have nothing suitable for a woman such as yourself available on this ship."

Keh. She knew just as well as he did that this was a formality, so why not just get on with it.

She batted her eyelashes and spoke in her very best breathy girl's voice, which she happened to be quiet proud of.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I'm grateful just to be able to wear clothes like these."

"Then I hope you'll forgive me if I don't fail to get straight to the point?"

"Oh, of course."

"Then allow me to be blunt. Why were you on that ship?" He was looking at her with no small amount of suspicion, and she felt like laughing. _Let's see how good you are._

She allowed herself a mental grin before launching into her act. "Oh Sir, it was just _awful_! Those dreadful pirates captured me in the town I was in, and they said they'd use me as a hostage in case the Navy caught up to them. They forced me to stand by as they performed the most _horrible_ deeds, and of course, being an easily intimidated and gentle lady I couldn't bear to stand up to them. I'd almost lost hope, but then I saw your ship coming after them. I waited until one of their crew fell overboard, then I was to the back of the boat and jumped out. I just knew someone brave like _you_ would rescue me."

Her voice dropped to a purr. "They said they'd make me into a pirate like them before too long. I'm afraid I'm already beginning to forget how to act like a proper lady."

His look of suspicion was rapidly dissolving into something else. "Is-is that so?"

She leaned forward over his desk and finished, "I need a big strong _man _to teach me how to act like a woman again."

The First Mate swallowed audibly. "I'm, um, terribly sorry for the trials you've had to endure. That's, er, all over now though, and once we catch up to that boat we'll return you to England. I can assure you we're doing everything in our power to catch up to them, but you understand we really can't afford to turn around and lose them. Please try not to be too put off by the conditions here. We'll return you to land as soon as possible."

About halfway through the dialogue, Nao had tuned him out and focused on his moustache. It was annoying, she decided. He should shave it off. Actually, his whole face was annoying. Red-faced and sweating, with coarse yellow hair in a crew cut. Why couldn't the First Mate at least be the slightest bit attractive? This really wasn't her day…

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Oh damn, he was done talking. "Yes?"

"You may go now. And, um, if you felt as though you needed help remembering how to be a woman, you could drop by my cabin any time. I'd be delighted to help."

She was torn between punching him or bursting into laughter. _I'll bet you would._ It took a concentrated effort not to do either. Instead, she got up and graced him with a curtsey. "Thank you _ever_ so much." With a last flirtatious giggle, she swept from the room. She heard a gulp as the door closed behind her.

Keh, men. Such idiots, every last one. But that _had_ been fun.

* * *

Natsuki scowled and clamped her mouth shut. Her stubbornness was rewarded with the slightest turning up of Shizuru's lips. "I believe when one gives their name it's only polite to give one's name in return."

"I believe when one's been captured, it's only polite to at least offer them a change of clothes," Natsuki shot back. She could swear her lips were turning blue, and that was never good.

The other woman's eyebrows rose, and she seemed to do a double take. "My, you're right. I'm sorry about that. Really, some of the officers here have no consideration. I'll go get you some fresh clothes right away." With that, she left the same way she'd came. Natsuki struggled to understand what had just happened. _Did she just say she'd bring me clothes? Is this some kind of trick? But what could she possibly do with clothes…?_

She waited impatiently until she heard footsteps coming her way again. The calm face reappeared in front of the bars, and shortly a bundle of dry clothes was flung into her cell. They landed somewhere around her feet, and she grunted in irritation. "How do you expect me to get those with my hands like this?"

Shizuru's face disappeared for a second, then floated back into view. Damn candlelight…

"My mistake. Let's fix that, shall we?"

Natsuki stared in astonishment as the Naval officer opened her cell with a key she'd gotten off the wall. What was she- she blinked. Did she just unlock her hands? She was so startled she didn't really understand what had happened; she had only just begun to flex her fingers, testing how stiff they were, when she noticed Shizuru had gotten out of her cell in a few quick steps.

"How gracious of Ms. Pirate to not attack me."

Natsuki blinked again, then growled. "You didn't give me a chance, you-" She was cut off by a giggle. The dark haired girl was so surprised she forgot to finish her sentence. How dare she just…and now she was laughing? This was….this was- She was cut off yet again by Shizuru's voice. "Ms. Pirate should change before she gets hypothermia. We wouldn't want Ms. Pirate dying on us."

Alright, that's it. "I have a name, you know. It's Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga." It was only after she finished her sentence that she realized what she'd said. Well damn. That had been entirely that infuriating woman's fault! She opened her mouth to tell her that, but was cut off by yet another giggle. "Natsuki. Such a pretty name. Now you really should change."

Natsuki flushed. "Not with you here!"

"Is that really such a problem?"

"Yes!" She hadn't thought there was anyone who could be more annoying than Midori, but she was quickly changing her mind.

"Very well." Shizuru took on a hurt air. "If my presence bothers Ms. Pirate so much, I'll leave."

Natsuki sniffed. "Do whatever you like."

Wha- were the other woman's eyes watering?

"Does Ms. Pirate hate me that much?"

"Well, I don't see why I shouldn't."

There was a sniff, then what sounded like a whimper. _Oh, don't tell me she's-_

She's not really upset, it's just an act, she's not really upset, it's not an act, not upset, just an act…

There was a muffled sob as Shizuru left the prison cells again.

Natsuki couldn't help feeling a guilty twinge. What for? It was just some stupid woman. Who she'd made cry. But she was a Naval officer… But she'd made her cry. Oh for the love of… Muttering a curse under her breath, she spoke out into the blackness. 'Well, I'm_ sorry_ then."

A laugh floated back to her. _Damn_ that woman.

* * *

Chie was sketching again. They'd managed to escape the other ship for the time being, and now that Mikoto was awake she could help with the boat. Mai was too busy worrying about Natsuki (though she'd never admit it) to concentrate on dinner, so instead of beans and bread (again), they'd gotten what resembled charcoal that had died trying to fight its way out of a swamp. A very black swamp.

She'd opted for a roll and some coffee. It was better than nothing. She'd wanted to comment on it, but the look in Mai's eyes when she'd opened her mouth would have been enough to quiet even Nao. She had to admit that she was worried too, but with Nao's skill with picking locks they should get off safely enough. She felt a bit guilty for not thinking more about it, but what was foremost on her mind…

Chie shook her head, then finished the last few lines. An all too familiar face stared back at her. She gripped her pencil so hard she didn't notice her knuckles were turning white until it began to snap under the strain of being pressed against her desk.

_Aoi…What were you doing on that ship?_

She crumpled the paper in her hand and stalked from the room.

* * *

A/N- Like it? Yes? No? Reviews are rewarded with candy and sunshine. Or whatever. I tried to check this as thoroughly as possible for mistakes, but as it's 5:40am I think the author may not be judged too harshly. 


	3. Sketches

Heyla. Sorry for the wait. I shake my fist at life in general. Anyway, for those reviews that I couldn't reply to- 

Ho Hum- I'm glad you like it. Shiz/Nao? No promises there. I could never really accept that one.

Soukyuu- That review made my morning.

Cj- More length? The author is sorry, but admits that she is far too lazy (and tired) to write more. I stayed up all night again. Thank God it's the weekend.

KuraiNova- You got your wish. Kind of. Sort of. I did say 'compromise'.

Thanks again to Jimmy the Gothic Egg for making me laugh. What would I do without her?

* * *

Midori was bored. It may have been odd, considering they were being pursued by the Navy, but with Mai and Mikoto in their respective rooms and Chie acting moody, that didn't leave anyone to talk to. Besides, they had a huge head start. She'd tried asking the artist what was wrong, but she got the classic 'nothing' answer, followed by a smile that was too perfect to be real. Ah well. She was sure she'd get over it, whatever it was. Chie was known for having moody spells, but she usually snapped out of them in a jiffy when the bell rang for food.

Mikoto had woken up a few hours ago, and had demanded food. Midori didn't really have the heart to be mad at her then, and she thought it could at least wait until after the girl had eaten. Of course, now Mikoto was asleep and showing no signs of waking up soon, and Mai was probably worrying about Natsuki. Natsuki…

Midori tapped her foot on the wooden boards. Did the girl always have to be so impulsive? There may have been another way to get Mikoto up before the other ship caught up to them. Just because no one had been able to think of anything else at the moment didn't mean that there wasn't. In fact, Midori was sure that if she hadn't been so distracted, she would have thought up a perfect plan to…

"Gah, who am I fooling?" Only the wind answered, a particularly spiteful gust blowing the salty spray in her face. She grumbled, wiping it off._ Natsuki, be alright…_

* * *

In the Victoria's dungeon, Natsuki coughed._ Damn Nao, must be talking about me again…_

She was considerably more comfortable with dry clothes and out of her shackles, though she couldn't get that woman out of her head. If she saw her again she'd…she'd… _Glare at her, you can't do much else. _

What on earth had possessed her to apologize? She had never been able to stand people crying, but this was an officer for the Navy. A rather unorthodox one, but still. Natsuki entertained thoughts about the odds of the Navy letting mentally unstable people qualify to join. Unlikely, but still possible… She was still thinking about it as a voice floated down from above.

'I'm sorry, but I heard one of those pirates was imprisoned here.'

The sulking girl looked wildly around. _Nao? Here? What…?_

The gruff voice of the man on night watch answered. "Yes, but it's Captain's orders that no one but himself and the officers should be allowed down here."

What answered him was a voice with just a hint of tears. "Oh, but…I just thought that whoever it is must be feeling horribly guilty about having taken part in abducting me, and that I'd tell them I forgave them before they got back to England and got…got…so that they could die knowing that at least one of their sins was forgiven, and…"

Her voice trailed off, and Natsuki could almost imagine her shoulders shaking. She grinned. She could ask questions later, but right now imagining the guard on the receiving end of Nao's act was enough to cheer her up a bit.

"Ma'am, they're pirates. They deserve no sympathy from us."

"Oh please sir, I implore you. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that I had the chance to forgive someone, and I didn't. It may seem silly to you, but to a young girl like me…"

Natsuki listened harder. Yep, she was crying. This was too good.

"I appreciate your concern for the miscreant, but I really can't-"

"Oh, you're cruel! How could you live with yourself knowing that you were the reason someone couldn't sleep? What if that poor person is desperate for forgiveness? It's not fair, it's just not…"

Here it was, she was full-out crying. Unless the man had a heart of stone, Nao was going to end up getting past him. And apparently he didn't, as the next words out of his mouth were-

"Oh very well. You have ten minutes. Make it quick."

The crying was immediately replaced with what Natsuki knew from experience was a bright, cheerful smile. "Oh, _thank_ you! You're a very kind man."

And with that, Natsuki heard the door above open and light steps skipping down. When they reached the bottom, they changed into softly padding feet. Natsuki strained her eyes, but in the dim light from the wall torch, all she could see were shadows. Soon enough though, Nao stepped into her line of sight. She was smirking. Go figure. Standing slightly off to the side, she began to singsong quietly.

"You owe me, yes you do."

"Shut up!" Natsuki hissed.

"Oh, is that how you thank me? I almost drowned when I had to jump off after you. Really, no gratitude at all. Maybe I should just leave."

Almost drownedNatsuki's brow furrowed. Damn, looks like she did owe her. "What do you want?"

Nao's grin widened. Never good. "Repeat after me: Thank you, Ms. Nao, for saving my skin. I acknowledge your superiority, and wish to let you know that I am eternally grateful."

_What!? _"Hell no!"

Nao lifted a finger. "Keep it down Kuga; do you want the guard to come down here? I guess that was a little much… How about: Thank you for saving me, I'm very grateful. Or is that too much too?"

Damn her… But that _was _better than the other one, and knowing Nao she'd probably make it worse if Natsuki hesitated. "Thank you for saving me, I'm very…grateful."

"There now, was that so hard?" Nao stepped closer to the door and took out her tools. She fiddled with the lock for a few moments before something clicked. A few more seconds and she stood back, satisfied with her work. "There. If anyone comes down, hold the door close to your cell. Once you hear the bell for midnight watch, get yourself out and to the boats. Make sure no one sees you, alright? It would suck if you messed up all my hard work." She began to walk back up the stairs.

Natsuki scowled, but she really did owe her, no matter how annoying she could get. "Right, I'll do that."

Nao halted halfway up the stairs. "Good girl." So saying, she lightly hopped the rest of the way up and opened the door. Natsuki couldn't retaliate, for fear of the guard hearing. She grit her teeth and listened to Nao's parting words to the guard. "Thank you, Mr. Guard. I feel _much_ better now."

The dark haired girl grumbled. _I'll just bet you do. _Well, at least she had a means of escape. She just had to knock out whoever was on midnight watch, and they'd be gone. She briefly wondered how she and Nao would manage to row one of the boats away, and hoped they were relatively small. Her thoughts were diverted, however, when she saw a rat scurry across the floor under the light of the torch. Charming.

* * *

Haruka paced her cabin, thinking aloud. "How can he expect us to bring him this map if we don't even know what it is?"

Yukino sighed, answering the same question for the third time. "Because he's the Duke, and it's his birthday soon."

"Since when is the Duke able to order the Navy around?"

"He's friends with the Mr. Kanzaki and Mr. Wong, so it's doing him a personal favor."

"Well, he could have asked _us_! Why should we be chasing after some phantom map for some brat's birthday?"

Her companion gave her a look that clearly said to shut up. In the nicest way possible, of course. "Haruka, don't bad-mouth the Duke. It's not in any of our best interests."

"Whatever. And another thing. Why can't we just hang the pirate here instead of taking her back to England? It would be more practical to just get it over with."

"The Captain probably wants to get some recognition. Bringing back news that you hung a pirate isn't as appealing to the public as actually seeing it happen."

"Bleh. If you ask me, he's just a typo…tyriplotal…tyric-"

_You were doing so well up until now, Haruka… _"Tyrannical. But there's nothing we can do about that, so why don't you get some sleep? I'm not due until forenoon watch, since Ms. Fujino offered to take my place tonight," she interceded, as much to correct her as to stop her from continuing and saying something she may regret later if anyone was listening in.

Instead of calming Haruka down, it only seemed to inflame her more. "What's _she_ doing taking watches?"

"She said she enjoyed the night air," Yukino offered.

"Hmph," was all Haruka gave in return before flopping over on to her bed.

* * *

Chie was still sulking. It hadn't been so bad earlier, but dinner had come and gone, and she'd stayed in her room. It wasn't like her to be so unsocial, so Mai decided to cheer her up. She'd made some apple pie (dried apples, but it still tasted pretty much the same), and was bringing it to her room in hopes that it would cheer the girl up. She couldn't be_ that_ worried about Natsuki, could she? Mai had been for a good part of the day, but Nao should be able to get her out just fine. After all, picking locks was her specialty. She resolutely squashed any lingering doubts, and knocked on the door to Chie's room.

"Oi, open up. I come bearing pie."

The door opened a crack, then was practically flung open. "How can I refuse such a delicious sounding offer?"

That was good. She sounded normal again; maybe whatever was bothering her was over.

"You missed dinner, so I baked this for you."

By the ravenous look on Chie's face, she was glad for the pie. Mai grinned and handed her a fork. "Eat up before it gets cold."

The artist dug in with gusto. She apologized to Mai through a particularly large mouthful.

" 'M shory 'bout mnng dnnr." Gulp. "I was tired."

Mai gave Chie a look that said she wasn't buying it, but she let it go. She cut herself a slice and sat down, chewing slowly. They sat in relative silence for a bit before the door opened and their captain staggered in. She was carrying a bottle of rum in one hand, and, ignoring their stares, she plopped herself down on Chie's stool.

"Mai, you never told me you had pie. Now I," she paused for dramatic effect," am a master of pie. Why, when I was younger I once ate five pies in one sitting. It was a mere coincidence that I was sick for three days after."

"That's, um…" Mai tried to gather her thoughts. "You're welcome to have some too. Have you been drinking?"

Midori laughed. "Drinking? 'Course not? Well, maybe a little. But what's a glass or four? Or was it five…?"

Chie gave a nervous laugh. "Captain, maybe you should go to bed-"

"And miss the pie? Nonsense! Now, drink up!"

She shoved the rum at Mai and waited expectantly. When nothing happened, she waved the bottle around and offered, "It's perfectly clean, I'm not sick. Go on, drink! Captain's orders."

Mai glanced towards the door, then Midori, then the bottle. She'd come here to cheer her friend up, so she couldn't just leave. Besides, it couldn't get _too_ bad. She heaved a sigh before taking it from Midori's outstretched hand and taking a swig.

It didn't take very long for Mai to get drunk, and Midori to get worse. Chie gave the excuse of being too full from the pie to drink anything. She let out an almost imperceptible sigh, but Midori caught it anyway.

"Come on, cheer up! I'll sing you a song if you do."

Trying not to think of how Midori's singing may have been affected by the drink, she gave a small smile.

Midori gave an impossibly wide grin. She opened her mouth and began singing what Chie would later call 'The Bane of Ears.'

"Yar har fiddle dee dee, if you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!"

As the song was relatively simple, Mai soon caught on. As it wore on, Chie noticed that it wasn't so bad, really. Mai's voice evened it out some. At any rate, it was nice to know that they'd both been worried, no matter how much they'd deny it later.

"-being a pirate is alright with me-"

Maybe it hadn't been Aoi that she'd seen. After all, it had been several years.

"-do what you want 'cause a pirate is free-"

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, huh?

'_Aoi, why can't you just come with me?'_

She'd been almost pleading.

'_I told you, I can't.'_

Aoi's answer had been equally pleading, but of a different sort. The 'please understand' sort. But she couldn't accept that. It wasn't… Unconsciously, she clenched her fork harder.

'_But why…?'_

Before Aoi could answer, Chie forced herself out of the memory. No, we are not thinking about this now.

"-you are a pirate!"

She took another bite of pie and allowed herself to be distracted for the time being.

* * *

"Ms. Senou? Hey, are you alright?"

Aoi blinked. She was on night watch, and it looked like she'd been spacing out again. She turned to her relief.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. It's already midnight?"

"The bell rang a couple minutes ago, yeah."

It had rung and she hadn't noticed? She hadn't thought she was _that_ deep in thought…

"I'm sorry, I must have been really out of it."

He laughed. "Guess so. Anyway, your watch is over. Get some sleep."

Aoi nodded thankfully and started walking back the cabin she shared with a few others.

It can't have been her, right? No, of course not. That had been years ago, and what were the odds that…? She opened the door to her cabin and flopped onto her bed. A baleful voice greeted her.

"Don't be so loud, Aoi. The rest of us have to wake up in four hours."

She offered an apologetic glance at the top of her bunk, even knowing there was no way the other girl would see it. "Sorry Nina, really. I didn't think it would wake you up."

Nina humphed and muttered a 'yeah'.

A head rose from the bunk on the other end of the room, blinking sleep from her green eyes.

"Aoi, are you back?"

"Mmhmm. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up too."

"That's fine."

The head lowered itself again. The groaning of springs announced her return to bed. Unfortunately, it also woke the person below her up.

"Ers, did you have to do that?" she whined.

A sleepy-sounding 'sorry' was all she got. The voice perked up. "Oh Aoi, you're back!"

Aoi smiled and snuggled under her covers. It was always like this, and tonight the routine was welcome. "Yes, I'm back. Go to sleep, you're getting up next."

"Don't remind me. It seems like I haven't slept at all, and-"

A pillow thrown from above Aoi silenced her.

* * *

Natsuki raised her head as the bell sounded the midnight hour. _Right, that's it then._ She slowly opened the door to her cell, silently cursing when it insisted on creaking. Hopefully the groaning of the ship was enough to cancel it out. She crept out of the cell, making sure to close the door carefully behind her so the ship's rocking wouldn't make it slam and attract very unwanted attention.

Jumping lightly up the stairs, she saw the guard standing outside her door. Blond hair, huh? But not the loud-mouthed one who had loudly informed her she was going to die as soon as she could arrange it. This one looked younger, around her age. Hm. Unorthodox Navy indeed.

Looking around for any sort of weapon, she settled on the wall torch nearest to the door. Grabbing the piece of wood, she opened the door and clonked her on the head, catching her before she could fall and make noise. Out cold, perfect. Laying the girl down, she quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen. Yep, the coast was clear. Seemed she was lucky today. Now, where are those boats… Ah, there. She could barely make out Nao's figure, half blended into the shadows. Hurrying to the side of the ship, she looked down and saw a dark shape in the water. _She's already lowered one? She works fast… _She faintly heard the hissed instructions, "Hurry up and lower yourself down. I'll come after you. If the guards find you, we're screwed."

As if her words had been some kind of omen, Natsuki saw a figure making its way towards them. Not close enough to see them yet, apparently. Must just be doing rounds.

"Hurry up you oaf, we don't want to be spotted."

This was no time to be returning insults, so Natsuki grabbed the rope and started making her way down to the boat. She eased herself in as carefully as possible, and began searching for scraps of cloth to muffle the oars. Finding some, she got to work wrapping them around the ends. When she finished, she set them down and idly wondered what was taking Nao so long.

If she got caught they were both dead, since Natsuki had absolutely no way of cutting the rope from where she was, and she refused to swim back to land. She'd probably die before she could make it very far anyway. A sudden noise from above made her freeze on instinct. _What's going on…?_There was a muffled thump, and then a body fell down from above and splashed into the water beside the boat. Before Natsuki could recover from the shock, Nao was scrambling down the rope, then she was in the boat. Muttering what sounded like 'damn rope burn', she used her knife to cut the rope connecting the boat to the ship. Natsuki just stared, until Nao cut into her thoughts.

"Don't just sit there, hand me a paddle and row! Someone might have heard that, and we need to get around the ship."

"But…what about…?" Natsuki indicated the body floating in the water. It was too dark to see the features.

Nao's answer came flippantly. "Oh, they'll drown."

Natsuki started at her, wide-eyed. Of course they didn't like the Navy, but to just leave them there was… It they had to kill, it should be in a fight, not like this.

"But that's…"

"What it is is fair. Do you really think one of them would think twice about us?"

"But-"

Nao was obviously fed up, since every moment spent thinking about the body was one wasted. "Alright, whatever. It might be good to have a hostage. Pull it over, then get moving."

Struggling with the weight of the body weighed down by water, she hurried to obey. As they rowed around the side of the ship, she felt blindly for a pulse. It would really help if they had a light... Rowing with one arm, she finally found what felt like a wrist. Good, the person wasn't dead.

And why did she care so much? It was just some random person who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. There shouldn't be a problem with just leaving them, so why…

She wondered what they'd do with it… Tie whomever it was up and leave them, she guessed. They'd be able to get to the town from the coast just fine. At least they'd be well away from that blasted ship. And she owed it to Nao. That wasn't something she was too happy about, but still. She should at least give her a proper thank you. She opened her mouth to speak, thought better of it, then opened it again.

"Hey, Nao…"

"What?"

"I…thanks."

"Took you long enough."

Natsuki shot her a warning glare that was wasted thanks to the lack of any real light. To her surprise though, Nao continued.

"It would be pretty boring without you around anyway."

She blinked in surprise. _Did Nao just…say something nice?_

The redhead put her hands behind her head and shifted in to a more comfortable position. "So now that I've told you that, how about you row us for the next hour or so? Once we spot land, I'll take over."

"Why should I have to row?"

"Because I haven't slept, and you have."

Darn, she had a point. Natsuki took Nao's oar and moved closer to the middle of the boat. Ignoring the burning in her arms that suggested she was going to regret doing this later, she took up rowing again.

"You'd better take over soon."

Nao lazily gave her a mocking salute. "Aye aye, Captain."

* * *

Reviews are wonderful. I throw confetti every time I get one. …Mmhm. It's cyber-confetti. I know the ending's a bit awkward, but I was tired. And lazy. Some mix of both. If you spot any errors, please tell me. I read over it, of course, but knowing my sleep-deprived mind I missed something. Also, I won't be doing a live-preview, since I need to hurry off, so the formatting may be a bit wonky. The author apologizes in advance. In case anyone was confused about the watches-

Night watch is from 8:00pm to 12:00.

Midnight watch is from 12:00-4:00am

Morning watch is from 4:00am-8:00am

Forenoon watch is from 8:00am-12:00 noon

Afternoon watch is from 12:00 noon-4:00pm

First dog watch is from 4:00pm-6:00pm

Second dog watch is from 6:00pm-8:00pm

Pretty simple. Each one is four hours, except for first and second dog watch, which are two hours. If you were on midnight watch, you'd skip morning, and be back on duty for forenoon. That way, you only get about four hours of sleep at a time. 


	4. Sailors take warning

A/N- Well, finally. Stuff was being evil. It's done now. Hope you like this one. -collapses-

So, before the questions start- The Duke is Nagi. Tate is Sergey's brother. No, I do not like Sergey. I will probably never like Sergey. Nothing any of you can do will make me like Sergey. It's kind of like Souma from KnM. Nice guy, just…bleh. Anyway, this is un-beta'd again. The author would be grateful if any and all errors could be picked up on.

Ho Hum- Yeah, try you did. Ah well. A valiant attempt, to be sure.

Uchiha-chan- Laziness is no crime. I'd be being horribly hypocritical if I said it was. Glad you liked it.

Soukyuu- Why _however_ did you know? Heh. Away? Hope you had fun, wherever you were.

Xxkrazi3xlov3xX- Fluff? We shall see.

CSCJ- Ah, thanks for that. I'll fix it. Eventually. Possibly before Christmas. …Yeah, I'm lazy. One of these days I'll go back and revise these. Hope you can put up with it until then.

Jimmy the Gothic Egg- Happy? I'm expecting lots of fluff for this, you know. And that fanfic with the carrot cake to get written before new years.

* * *

"I hate this boat." 

_Splash. _

"I hate this paddle."

_Thunk. _

"I hate you for not helping me."

_Drip._

As one might have guessed, they were still on the boat. It was Natsuki who was complaining, because rowing can get very tiring. Her arms had stopped complaining, and she hoped that meant she was getting into the rhythm of things, not that they were going numb. It was also cold, and she suspected she was coming down with something. Lovely.

"I'll help once we spot land, as I said."

"Nao, we saw land an hour ago."

Indeed, it was a more like a grey strip than land. It had better not be a reef, since getting stuck and having to swim to shore would be the perfect way to end this venture. Especially toting that water-logged person. And considering it was still too dark to be able to see, they were likely to swim right into the rocks.

"And…?"

That was too much.

"So how about helping!"

"Oh, that. I am helping. I'm encouraging you to row faster."

"En-"

Natsuki swung the paddle. Unfortunately (but luckily for Nao) it missed, and hit the side of the boat with a cracking noise.

"Row. Now."

Nao stretched and got up.

"Fine, fine. But when we get to land, you're carrying _that_."

Noting the distaste in Nao's tone, Natsuki sensed it would be pointless to argue. Left with a choice, her companion would probably leave the officer to drown. Great, just great. More work. She let loose a groan before handing the oars over to Nao and setting into a cramped position on one of the boards. The sun wouldn't be coming up any time soon.

* * *

Mai woke to the sound of groaning. Her first thought was that Mikoto must have gotten up earlier than expected and was hungry. But no, that didn't sound like her… She opened her eyes slowly and immediately flung a hand across her face to shield it from the light coming in through the window in her room. Wait- her room? But hadn't she been in Chie's…? Venturing to remove her hand, she rolled over and sat up. That was odd. Where were her sheets? And why did her head hurt so much? She remembered bringing Chie pie, and Midori barging in, and that song, and… 

Oh. Well yes, that must be it. How many glasses of rum had she had? Feeling something in her stomach give an unpleasant jump, she decided she really didn't want to know. Putting her feet over the edge of the bed, she embarked on the adventure of standing up when you're completely hung over. She managed to stay up for a few seconds before falling in a heap to the floor.

"Owww…"

"Murglesnergle."

Murglesnergle? What was that? If she didn't know what it was, why had she said-

She froze, alerted to the presence of someone else in her room by the light snoring coming from the other side of the bed, also on the floor. Couldn't be Chie, unless she'd decided to sleep over for whatever reason. Pulling herself back onto the bed, she peered over the other side and blinked. So _that's_ where her sheets had gone.

"Oi, captain. Wake up."

Whatever she'd been expecting, it certainly wasn't for the pile of sheets on the floor to leap up and throw themselves onto the bed.

"Good morning!"

For all the rum she'd consumed last night, Midori looked none the worse for wear. That was mildly annoying, but there were more pressing questions.

"Why are you in my room?"

Midori's bright way-too-happy expression was replaced with a thoughtful frown.

"You know, I really have no idea. I think I passed out somewhere halfway through my, um…"

She began counting on her fingers, but soon gave up.

"It's no use, I've lost count."

Mai flopped back onto the bed, grabbing some of the sheets as she did.

"It's too early for this."

She was startled out of her moaning when Midori slapped her right hand into her palm.

"I've got it! It was right after you fell down and knocked Chie's desk over-"

Mai blinked again. That was news to her. Poor Chie. The whole point of her trip had been to cheer her up, and from what Midori was saying it seemed as though they'd trashed her room.

She thought about how to apologize for a few moments before she realized Midori was still going on.

"- and then what was left of the pie landed-"

Deciding she'd really rather not know, Mai allowed herself to drift off again. When she thought about it, Chie really had looked down last night. She suspected it was more than just worrying about Nao and Natsuki, even if they were her favorite people to tease.

Some time last night, before Midori had started singing that surprisingly catchy song, she'd caught a glimpse of someone's face on Chie's sketch pad. It was a profile of a girl about their age, and Mai could almost feel she knew her just by looking at the picture. It was odd, since Chie rarely sketched people. At least not like this. She hadn't been captivated for very long, though, before Chie had swept her pad aside and concentrated almost purposefully on Midori's antics. It wasn't like her to be so…

"-when I fell on top of you after dancing on the chair-"

Mai groped for the right word. It hadn't really been sad, or at least not fully. Melancholy? She made a note to do everything she could to cheer the girl up. She'd been one of the first members, after all. They'd gotten along really well from the start. From the start… Hadn't she acted a bit like this at first too? But that was normal, until you got your bearings at sea. She'd done what she could to cheer her up back then, and it had seemed to work just fine. Maybe something on that ship had reminded her of something. Maybe-

"-and then Chie drew you drooling and said she'd give it to Mikoto to hang in her room-"

That was enough to bring Mai back to the present.

"Whaaat!?"

"Yep. You looked really adorable too. D'you know, I think you had some pie on your face…"

Rubbing unconsciously at her mouth, Mai set aside her musings and rushed to Mikoto's room to get the sketch before it could be used for blackmail.

* * *

Humans rushing frantically back and forth, noise, the whole estate in disarray. All because of a bell. 

"Mr. Wong!"

"Has anyone seen Mr. Wong?"

The aforementioned person strode quickly through the milling crows of people, making his way to the room on the top floor. Taking the stairs two at a time, he took a moment to steel himself before opening to double doors and addressing the figure reclining on a couch.

"You called for me, sir?"

Cold pale pink eyes flickered boredly before deciding the fruit cup was more interesting than this man.

"You're late, Mr. Wong."

It wasn't so much a statement as a warning.

"I apologize sir, I got here as fast as I-"

The eyes flew up to his face, daring him to continue.

"Do not speak back to your betters. Your brother would have stayed silent until called upon."

His brother, always his brother.

"With all due respect sir, my brother is at sea, and-"

"Your brother," snapped the figure "is First Mate aboard the S.S. Victoria, a status which you could only ever hope to achieve."

Eyes downcast, the chastised man hid his resentment and bowed.

"As you say, sir."

Satisfied that the foolishness had abated, the voice recovered its bored tone, tinged with falsified disappointment, like a father wondering why his son couldn't do something right.

"It's been a week since the ship set out, and they still haven't brought me my map. Why is that, Mr. Wong?"

This was what he'd been dreading. His brother had said to try and lead up to it, but it seemed there would be no stalling.

"I received a pigeon this morning, sir. My brother begs your understanding in this matter, as it was through no fault of his own that-"

"Mr. Wong."

"Yes, sir?"

"Where. Is. My. Map."

Well, there goes that plan.

"A small group of pirates got to it the day before they did, sir. It was only after interrogating and killing the original holder that Mr. Kanzaki was able to learn where they were headed. He and the crew are in pursuit right now, and said to relay the message that they should be caught up fairly soon."

"Killing, you say? Pity. Have someone cover that up, will you? Now then…"

He found himself involuntarily cringing, fearing the expected explosion. None came, however, and he was surprised to find himself being dismissed.

"Send Mr. Okuzaki in, will you? I would speak with him."

Akira? What did the Duke want with he- him? He hoped it wasn't to vent. But then why not him…?

"As you wish, sir."

With a sense of relief as the doors closed and the eyes left him, he walked, more briskly now, to the guard post. The Duke had been allowed one because of what everyone suspected (but would never voice aloud) was a very large donation to the Queen. As if she needed any more money… He rapped on the door, interrupting the sounds of merriment from within.

"Akira, the Duke wants you."

There was a low muttering coming from the room now. Doubtless, there would be rumors about this.

"Now?"

It wasn't really a question so much as a complaint.

"Yes, now. And he's not in a good mood, so watch your step."

He walked away from the break room-cum-guard post quickly, his steps slowing as he reached the front of the manor. Now that he was off duty, it might be a good time to visit the village and browse. What he'd conveniently forgotten to mention to whom he secretly called the Royal Pain was exactly how far ahead the Victoria had reported their quarry being. Let his brother deal with it when he got back. It should take them a fair while to regain the map, and then none of the blame would fall on him. Wasn't there an old saying, 'don't kill the messenger'? Best not to try his luck.

But why worry? At best, they'd be back in a week or so. That gave him plenty of time to rest. Whistling a tuneless song, he began the short walk to the coast village.

* * *

Yukino was peacefully writing down notes to go over when they returned home when Haruka burst through the door. There was nothing so remarkable about this, but it was the look on her face that made her drop her pen. 

"Haruka, what's wrong?"

Breathing heavily, the disturber of peace plowed through the pile of papers she'd left on the floor before reaching the desk and fumbling for a form, mumbling all the while.

"-kidnapped, gone, and all I get is a 'Ms. Suzushiro, would you please fill out a form'! Incensed rock, that's what he is. Okay, so I didn't like her, but when an officer's reported missing the captain should do more than staring blankly like an anemic who hadn't gotten any sleep! File a form, huh? I'd like to burn all the bloody forms, and his canvas along with them!"

Yukino sighed. True to form Haruka, when mad, was missing more words than usual.

"Insensitive, insomniac, and carcass, Haruka. And you know I agree, but you shouldn't say things like that. You never know who might be listening."

Finding the evasive form, Haruka attacked it with Yukino's pen.

"I could care less. Hear that? The captain is a-"

She paused in the middle of shaking her fist at the door, searching for a suitable word. Yukino seized the chance.

"I'm sure they heard, Haruka. Now maybe you should finish the form before it, well…"

She gestured it the victim of Haruka's anger. It was a mess of ink and rips.

"Oh for the love of-"

Before her companion could explode again, Yukino produced a form and filled it out neatly.

"You can give this to the captain."

Haruka flashed a quick grin.

"Thanks, Yukino."

She left a slight bit less loudly than she'd come, leaving the room resembling a tornado site. Yukino sighed and began picking up papers.

* * *

"Oi." 

_Go away, can't you see I'm sleeping? _

"Oi, Kuga."

"Murrh?"

_Nao? Go do…something else. _

"I don't know what 'murrh' means, and I really couldn't care less. Now, get out and carry it so we can set up camp for the night."

_It? Oh…darn._

Natsuki stretched her arms above her head and stood up. Since she didn't fall out of the boat, she was going to assume they were beached. Rubbing her eyes, she stepped out onto the ground, stumbling slightly as she did so.

Taking a few steps forward, she took the prone form on the ground for a rock until Nao indicated it with a swipe of her hand.

"Alright, pick it up. You're in charge of it until we find a place we can be relatively hidden. Tomorrow morning, one of us can go into town and get a pigeon."

Struggling momentarily with the weight, Natsuki grunted an affirmative. As they trudged across the beach towards the forest, she wondered why she'd bothered to drag this person along with them. Surely they'd be found by someone if she left them on the beach. _But how soon?_ Her conscience nagged at her. One couldn't account for the tide.

If he- she? By the hair length, that would be her guess. Well, if she was brought to camp with them, she'd have to be bound and gagged. And with what? They didn't have anything on them but their clothes and Nao's knife, neither of which could be used to tie someone up unless one was feeling especially creative.

Preoccupied with their dilemma, Natsuki narrowly avoided walking into a tree. It seemed Nao had stopped ahead. Good, the body was getting heavy. Setting it down near a log, she resisted the urge to fall asleep for a good ten hours or so.

"So, what now?"

"Now we wait for the sun to come up, then get ourselves a pigeon."

"With what?"

"Well, you could go into town and sell yourself out for the night-"

"Hell no!"

Nao was smiling now. It was a bad kind of smile.

"Why ever not?"

_She's goading you, don't get mad, she's goading you, don't get mad, she's goading you-_

"Wait, don't tell me. No idea what to-"

"Shut up! And n- what does that have to do with anything! Why can't you just steal one, Ms. Lockpick?"

Nao chose to ignore the slip, an unlooked for blessing.

"Because teasing you is so much more fun."

"Don't I feel special."

"You should."

Natsuki growled, but Nao was already weaving her way through the trees to the village.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get us a pigeon, of course."

Nao's answer carried just enough mirth to make Natsuki want to hit something. Alas, the only things around were trees and the body.

* * *

Haruka's morning had not gone well at all. First that business with Fujino, and now she was supposed to be putting up wanted posters for the pirates they were chasing. On the ship. Who puts wanted posters on ships? She'd bet money the captain was only making her do this to get her out of his way. Just to spite him, she'd plastered most of them on his door. If it was only that, she might not be in such a bad mood. 

The captain wasn't the only one acting oddly, though. The first mate had been acting jumpy all morning, and one of the crew had gasped and dropped her breakfast tray when she'd put up posters in the galley. Such a mess… What's more, several of the younger members who shared a cabin had been almost falling asleep on the job this morning. The ship's doctor had been brooding, and the captain, aside from giving her orders, had been shut up in his cabin mumbling to himself.

The prisoner had escaped, one of their boats was gone, and the civilian-that-wasn't was gone with them. One guard had been found knocked out, and the other one who was supposed to be guarding the cells before could only say that the pirate must have kidnapped the 'sweet, innocent young girl.' To top things off, they were going map hunting for that brat's birthday.

Everyone on this ship was going insane, she decided. Thank goodness for Yukino.

* * *

Natsuki had almost fallen asleep without realizing it until a pigeon was unceremoniously dropped in her lap. Spluttering, she raised her head in time to view Nao's trademark smirk. Oh goody. 

"Did you bring any paper? Twine?"

"Of course."

Said items were also dropped on her, along with a pen. Natsuki considered telling her to do it herself, but she was already busying herself with tying their prisoner to a tree. She snatched the pen and scrawled out a message to Midori telling her roughly where they were. She hoped her estimation wasn't too far off. People would be looking for the materials that had been stolen.

Tying her message to the pigeon's foot, she waved it off her lap. It hovered uncertainly for a few moments, and she (while feeling rather silly) told it to find the Gakutenou. She even described the ship, to see it that would help. It must have, as the pigeon took off. A sudden thought struck her.

"Oi, Nao?"

"What?"

"Are we sure it knows where to bring that message to?"

"Not at all."

Natsuki kicked the log. Defying her damaging intentions, it crumbled. Stupid log. Stupid leaf that was next to the log. Stupid- hey! It was light enough to see. Well, that was something good. Her clothes were damp from the spray again, and whomever they'd captured was likely to freeze to death without the sun's warmth.

She looked up through the canopy of leaves at the sky, remembering a rhyme Midori had taught them once. 'Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailors take warning.'

She must have said it out loud, as Nao turned to her.

"Say something?"

"Ah…oh right. We can finally see who we've got caught."

Nao seemed to accept that, striding over to the tree where the prisoner was tied tilting her head.

"Hm. Older than us, maybe. Blonde- no, brown hair."

Adopting a bored expression, Nao poked the unconscious form. It groaned.

"Hn. She's waking up already. Get a gag, will you?"

Shaking off the odd feeling that the groan had been familiar, Natsuki grabbed a promising looking scrap of cloth. As she brought it back over, the figure, shifted. Leaning over to tie the gag, it was hard to tell who was more surprised when the eyes opened. Certainly not Nao, who was watching with a sort of detached amusement. Natsuki leapt backwards, stumbled on a pile of leaves, and fell over.

_Red sky in the morning…_

The eyes blinked.

_Red…_

"Oh my."

"Bloody hell, why?"

It was Nao's turn to be surprised.

"You know her?"

Natsuki was shaking her head in disbelief.

"No! Yes- hardly. Kind of. But- no!"

"It seems I've been captured."

Great, just great. She was awake and talking.

"You seem awfully calm for a captive."

Nao decided to take charge. Natsuki was mumbling to herself again, something that sounded suspiciously like 'everyone hates me'.

"If you'd wanted me dead, you'd have killed me by now. A dead body looks much like an unconscious one from a distance."

It felt uncomfortable, being gazed at by those eyes. She found herself wanting to take a step backwards. But that was ridiculous. The officer was tied to a tree, with no weapon or object or any means of attacking at all and- Realizing she was mentally rambling, she focused her attention on her too-calm captive.

"From a distance, yes. But we may have to cut it pretty close. If she-" she indicated Natsuki's still-mumbling self "hadn't been so stubborn, we wouldn't have had to go through the trouble of dragging you with us. Personally, I would have preferred it if you'd drowned."

Finishing, she wanted to slap a hand over her mouth. Since when had she given captives more information then they needed?

Shizuru's eyes widened.

"She…didn't want me dead?"

"More's the pity."

"-of all the people, why did it have to be-"

Natsuki was still going on? Well, at least she could tease her about this later. She wondered if she'd let her kill their captive now. She seemed not to be too fond of her, after all.

"-following me, that's it-"

At the very least, it promised to be interesting.


	5. And a bottle of rum

A/N- While re-writing these chapters, I realised it got rid of the pagebreaks somehow. It seems we just can't get along. Anyway, I'm doing my best to fix it all.

* * *

Nina was having a bad day. Even worse, in her opinion, then the one Ms. Suzushiro had been muttering about earlier, when she had been viciously pasting wanted posters on the captain's door. First Aoi had come back late, waking them all up. Then when Erstin had left, Arika had woken up and complained about not being able to sleep.

Was it too much to ask for a _quiet_ roommate? Apparently. Of course, if Arika were quiet she wouldn't be Arika. And Arika being Arika was…annoying but nice. Sometimes. Of course, she might be a bit _less_ annoying if she hadn't wanted to bounce on Erstin's bunk while she was on watch, keeping her and Aoi awake and eventually caving it in. That hadn't been fun to fix. Then, of course, when it was her turn to wake up and replace Erstin on watch, she'd found her unconscious in front of the jail cell.

When she'd run frantically to Ser- Mr. Wong's room to tell him, he'd told her to go back to sleep. Of all the dismissals, why that one? It made her seem like a child, and she was anything but. Fuming, she kicked at the side of the ship. She'd had to carry Erstin to Ms. Sagisawa's room and wake the already-grumpy woman up. It was obvious she'd been drinking again, but she still had enough common sense to tell Nina to get the captain. When he'd gotten there, he'd called all hands.

With everyone on deck, it was soon discovered that Ms. Fujino was missing, which led to some of the younger officers panicking. Oh joy. When that had died down, a thorough search had been preformed. One lifeboat missing, and the line cut. One member knocked out, one kidnapped. With everyone milling about and talking at once, it had taken some time to restore order.

And now with that over, Aoi was sulking. It was odd seeing her acting depressed, since she and Arika usually went about cheering everyone up. She'd wanted to say something, but she'd never been good with things like that. It didn't help that she hadn't the slightest idea what the older girl could be sad about. She didn't think any of them had said anything even the slightest bit insulting, at least nothing that was meant to be taken seriously.

She'd been hovering over the cot that had been set up for Erstin in Ms. Sagisawa's room for the better part of an hour before having to go on watch. It was stupid, really, since they wouldn't be catching up to the pirates any time soon. Still, she was stuck here for the next four hours. It would be easier if it weren't for Ms. Suzushiro running back and forth plastering posters everywhere. How many had she been given? She'd kill her if any of them ended up on her door.

When Aoi had dropped her tray at lunch, Nina had pretended not to notice how it was only after she'd seen the posters that the blonde officer had been putting up everywhere. Arika had immediately jumped up to help her clean up the mess, with Nina following a bit more slowly due to her inner musings. Aoi couldn't possibly be that scared of a bunch of posters, could she? She must just need more sleep. That was all.

Nina kicked once again at the ship as she resigned herself to several tedious hours of watching for nothing.

* * *

Chie yawned, rolled over, and decided she was going to sleep in today. After getting Mai and Midori to Mai's cabin last night, she'd had some time to try and sleep. Of course, with sleep came memories. Memories she'd really rather not deal with. So instead, she opted for finishing off what was left of the pie and rum. Really, it didn't matter if it had been dropped on the floor. There was, after all, a thirty-second rule. Okay, so she might have changed it to thirty minutes. Same difference.

By the time she'd realised that there was hardly any rum left in the bottle, she was really too drunk to care. She remembered having a riveting discussion with her bed before passing out. Bleh. Knowing Mai, she'd be feeling guilty about trashing her room. Well, it hadn't been entirely her fault. Besides, it had been a welcome distraction, up until Midori had fallen on Mai. That was when she'd begun to worry about them hurting themselves.

Well, everything was fine now. Nao should have Natsuki off the ship by now, and they could pick them up soon. Then everything would be normal again. Yes, perfectly normal. And Aoi would… Aoi… _Not thinking about that,_ she told herself. It wasn't working too well though. Maybe if she could fly… She giggled suddenly.

"I'm still drunk, aren't I?"

Mai, who had been standing outside her door wondering if she should come in and apologise, decided now would be a good time. She cautiously opened it and stepped through, wincing when she saw the state of Chie's room. It looked as though Midori hadn't been exaggerating. She nodded a cheerful greeting to her friend, who waved back.

"Hey Mai. Guess what? I'm gonna fly away."

Fly away? Was she drunk? But she usually knew when to stop… _Unlike some people_, her conscience nagged at her. Well, she may as well try to find out what was up.

"Fly away?"

Chie frowned. "Yeah. With, y'know, wings." It seemed she had expected that to be obvious. So, she _was_ drunk. Was she still upset about whatever it had been? It wasn't like her to let herself be so…depressed. Mai chanced a guess.

"Is this about that girl?"

Eyes wide, the artist sat up and glanced at Mai suspiciously.

"What girl?"

Weighing her options, Mai decided to plunge in. The worst that could happen was, well… Best not to think about that. Besides, maybe the other girl would open up. Maybe.

"The one in your book. I saw it last-"

She was stopped by Chie's hand slamming down on the bed. "You looked at my book?"

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, but she has to press on. If she could help… Spotting the brown book amid the mess on the floor, she darted forward and picked it up. She flipped through the first few pages, which were landscapes and the like. If she could find the person she'd seen last night, maybe she could… Ah, there!

"See, this person, right…here…" Flipping through the other pages, she realized they were all of that girl, in various positions. By the beach, on the dock, in front of what looked like the blacksmith's… She stared until the book was snatched out of her hands and thrown to the floor.

"Chie, I-"

"Don't, just…leave."

She didn't sound mad, and that was what scared her. Just defeated. But that wasn't right. She was always the teasing one, the one that cheered up everyone else. Why was she acting like this, all because of that girl? It had to be that. And this had started after they'd had that run-in with the Navy… But that was impossible. What were the odds that…?

"Who-"

"Please, just…"

She was shaking now. Mai quickly crossed the distance between them and engulfed the other girl in a fierce hug. As if that were the last straw, Chie finally broke down. She was mumbling something. Leaning further into the hug, Mai was able to catch parts of it.

"Why couldn't you just…when I…"

"Hey, shhh…"

Sitting there on the bed, doing what she could to comfort the trembling girl, Mai felt a flame of anger inside her chest. Whoever this person was, they must have done something awful to make her friend like this. If she ever saw them, she'd… She entertained various scenarios until she realised Chie had fallen asleep. Gently extricating herself from her grip, she lay her back down on the bed.

_I hope she doesn't remember this when she wakes up…_

Tiptoeing from the room, she tried and failed to occupy her mind with thoughts of today's lunch.

* * *

A few hours later, Midori yelped as the pigeon pecked her for the fifth time. Whenever she made an attempt to get the piece of paper tied to its leg, it would attack her with a viciousness she was sure pigeons weren't supposed to possess. She was tempted to just throw it out of her room, but she needed that letter. Deciding that if logic wouldn't work she'd have to try something different, she bent down so her face was in front of it and attempted to reason with it.

"Look, Mr. Pigeon. Well, I'm assuming you're a mister. Anyway, this could be a lot easier on both of us if you'd just give me that paper. You could leave, and I could find out where my crew is. So, would you just hold still so I can get…it…"

She reached forward, and to her surprise, the pigeon didn't move. This might be easier than she'd thought. Closing the distance, she had her hand on the paper before, in an explosion of feathers, the bird flew up, clawing her arm in the process.

"Gah! Damned pigeon… I'll skin you! I'll put you in a pie!"

Grabbing it by the feet, she tore the paper off and threw the pigeon out her door, slamming it afterwards. There, that was the end of that. Now all she had to do was get her crew together. Of course, that was easier said then done. Chie hadn't come to lunch, though she couldn't blame her. Mai must have been distracted today, since for the second time in a row they'd had a mass of black…something. Mikoto had eaten most of it, then retreated to her room, most likely to sleep some more.

She wondered what was wrong with everyone. Even Mikoto wasn't as cheerful. She must be affected by Mai's foul mood. Maybe they needed a party. Or a vacation. Though there wasn't really time for either, with the Navy chasing them. She sighed, taking a sip of the increasingly weak coffee. They really needed to get more when they had time. Holding the paper up, she made out Natsuki's scrawl.

'_Off coast, forest on outskirts of Windrift. _

_Have hostage. Get here soon.'_

A hostage? Well, that should complicate things. Hadn't the point been to get Natsuki off the ship _quietly_? And of all the coast villages, why Windrift? Why couldn't they have chosen a different one? _They didn't have a choice_, her sense of logic told her. _They just wanted to get to land. And how could they know…_

'_I'm sorry, but your mother is…'_

'_Such a pity, for one so young to lose her entire_..._'_

'_Sickness, everyone seems to be…'_

'_Leave, before we…'_

Shaking her head, she stood up and made for the door. This wasn't the time for that.

Sure they all had skeletons in their closet, that was why she'd taken most of them on. But she couldn't let it get her down now, not when they had to get to Windrift as soon as possible. Memories could wait.

* * *

Yuuichi was just deciding things couldn't possibly get any worse when a stray ornament of some sort flew by and hit him in the face. Rubbing his check and staring balefully at the milling crowd, he pushed his way to the center, where a stocky red-haired man with a reddened face due to his attempts to rival an elephant in noise levels was bellowing at a thin reed of a man with hair that resembled casually strewn-about straw. Hurriedly stepping between the two, his stern expression was only slightly lessened by the flour that had stuck to his hair when someone had thrown a bag that exploded, sending the white powder everywhere.

"Alright, what's the trouble?"

"This man," said Elephant, pointing a pudgy finger, "stole my rope."

"I most certainly did not!" retorted Straw. "You're the one who stole my quill!"

Various members of the crowd jostled each other and shouted encouragement.

"You tell 'im, Alfred!"

"Yeah, he stole your pigeon too!"

"And my rum!"

"Don't forget the shirt they stole from me!"

"You gonna left him get away with that, Max?"

Turning to Alfred, who seemed to be the calmer of the two, Yuuichi attempted to figure out exactly what had happened.

"You say he stole your quill?"

"Quite. Not only that, but he is responsible for the disappearance of my pigeon."

"Do you have any evidence?"

This brought another outburst from the crowd.

"Can't do a thing without that, can you?"

"Yah, he couldn't find proof if it hit him in the face."

Ironically, that's exactly what it did, it the form of a pigeon. Flying through the air like a feathered juggernaut, it hit Alfred right between the eyes. Spluttering and coughing, he pushed it away. It hovered uncertainly for a few moments before holding out its leg.

The piece of twine was still tied around it. All was silent for another few moments before someone shouted out something about idiots who were shopkeepers. That was enough to get the crowd going again. Deciding he really didn't want to stick around in case of a fight, Yuuichi quietly slipped away. He'd really rather not have to report this to the duke. Maybe it would blow over before too long, if he was lucky. If not, let someone else report it. He had other things to be doing, like relaxing. As the shadows began to lengthen, he walked back to the duke's estate.

* * *

"You will, won't you?"

"I-"

"Let me remind you that it's by my grace that you, one born into poverty, were able to get this post at all. If you insist on disobeying me, you can easily be replaced. Your position is an honour I can strip away at any time, Mr. Okuzaki."

Knuckles white, Akira bit down her retort and forced the anger out of her voice. "If you wish, it shall be done."

She couldn't afford to lose this position, and he knew it. Damn him… If she wasn't here, what would happen to Takumi? He wasn't cut out to be a guard, not really. He was only here for one reason, one the duke would hopefully never find out about. And if she couldn't look after him, make sure his condition didn't get any worse, then… She repressed a shudder. Even when Takumi was feeling sick, he was expected to do his job. She'd been taking his watches more and more often lately, despite his protests. The strenuous lifestyle here wasn't good for his health. If only he'd just leave it to her. But he'd insisted that he didn't want her getting in trouble for his sake. That idiot… This was killing him, and he couldn't even…

"And I do wish it. I knew you'd come around, Mr. Okuzaki."

_Of course you did, you vile, greedy… If only you knew.

* * *

_

They were fighting again. Ever since one of them had brought back a couple bottles of rum from the village, they'd been getting increasingly drunk. In listening, (they'd moved several meters away, so she wasn't able to watch) she was able to learn a couple things. The redhead, Nao, had been the one who'd gotten Natsuki out of the cell. Presumably also the one who'd knocked her out.

They were waiting for their ship to come and pick them up, and they meant to take her with them. How convenient. The more she studied them, the more information she'd be able to take back to the captain. It seemed, from what they were saying, that they had a smaller crew than expected. Taking their ship would be a relatively easy task. And then they'd all hang, every last one. She allowed herself a small smile. It was almost a pity about Ms. Kuga, because she didn't seem to be a bad sort. That was probably all a ruse though. A pirate was a pirate. All of them were rough, uncouth, and cold-blooded murderers. Let them swing.

Nao was having the time of her life. Natsuki was on edge tonight, which made her an easier target. On top of that, they had rum. Those idiots in the village had most likely just noticed their missing possessions. It had been delightfully easy to get in and out with what they needed, plus a little extra. Some money, a couple loaves of bread, and the rum. Honestly, you'd think they'd at least have had some way of stopping thieves. Not that it would have mattered.

She'd even brought a dry shirt back for their prisoner. It figured that all she'd get in return was a cool 'thank you'. Oh well. What more could one expect from an officer for the Navy? In the meantime, there were other, more amusing things she could do.

"-please, you're so obviously a v-"

"I am not!"

"Oh really?"

"That's…none of your business!"

"Thus I win."

Red-faced and spluttering, Natsuki took a step forward to do…something. She really had no idea. But whatever she would have done, it wasn't falling over. She blamed the grass. Yep, all its fault. With its evil tripping powers. …Oh.

"I think I'm drunk."

Nao raised an eyebrow. "Obviously. Can't hold your drink at all." To show the other girl exactly what she meant, she moved forward and fell on top of her.

"Oh, well. That wasn't part of the plan."

"Hah."

"You're no better off. Besides, I'm on top. That makes me better."

Natsuki struggled for a moment before realizing she couldn't get the weight off her back. "Well then, get off."

"I'm feeling lazy."

"Go figure."

"So, if you aren't…"

The dark-haired girl growled. "We've been over this."

Indeed they had. That was what made this so fun. Sitting up, that being considerably easier than standing, Nao gave Natsuki time to brush the dirt off her clothes and scramble into a sitting position of her own before leaning forward and trapping the other girl with her arms.

"So then, what would you do if I did…?"

She was close enough now so that she could see Natsuki's eyes clearly, her confused expression half-obscured by the flickering light from the fire.

"Nao?"

Closer… Then, curse her luck, the rum chose that moment to kick in fully. She felt her arms give way, and a few short moments later she'd landed with a thump on top of Kuga again. Oh joy. Moving a finger experimentally, she decided she'd really rather not try and get up. And of course, the girl under her must be thrilled by all this.

"Get. Off. Now."

Yep, thrilled. "I can't."

"What do you mean, 'you can't'?"

"Just that."

She could feel Natsuki struggling again, but she wasn't going anywhere. Well, while these were less-than-unpleasant sleeping arrangements, she didn't want the other girl to be smothered. Stifling a groan, she rolled over and landed on what felt like a very pointy stick. It figured. She'd tripped over a leaf before, and now sticks were trying to impale her. Plant life had something against her, didn't it? She wondered if it was only her, or whether it just hated everyone.

"Hey, Kuga."

"What?"

Lovely, she was annoyed. It hadn't been Nao's fault that she's fallen on her. Twice. It was a conspiracy.

"Do plants hate you too?"

"The grass tripped me earlier. Does that count?"

As the two of them swore revenge against foliage and the like, Shizuru shifted into as comfortable a position as the ropes would let her and smirked. That had been amusing. If only she'd been able to see…

The sun would be up in a few hours, and with any luck, the pirate's ship would come before the next day was over. The more evidence she was able to gather before they were brought down, the better.

_Red sky in the morning…_

'_When's Father coming back?'_

'_He's…not.'_

'_Not?'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_-must have been from grief-'_

'_-the child-'_

'_-they say it was-'_

She grit her teeth and told herself she wasn't crying.

* * *

"What do you mean they won't be here for the next couple days?"

The unfortunate man on the receiving end of the girl's voice winced and tried to placate her. "Well, it's just, they were told to get the duke's birthday present, and so…"

If anything, his explanation enflamed her more. "So, that stupid duke takes precedence over me?"

"Well, he is the duke…"

"Don't 'he's the duke' me! That ship is taking me on my vacation whether it likes it or not!"

Oh dear. Arranging that… "Of course, Miss."

"Very good. You're dismissed."

As the harassed manservant left the room, he was met by another member of the staff in the hall. They engaged in conversation, mainly regarding their mistress.

'-isn't she-'

'-what a brat-'

'-ever became a lady is'-

Mashiro closed her eyes and pretended not to hear the whispers.


	6. Home Sweet Home

A/N—Gah, I was late this week. Stuff happened, involving my bunny slippers conspiring against me. Why is it that I always forego sleep to write this? Ah well. This chapter's less jumpy than the last one. Oh, and I just realized this ate my page breaks last chapter. I'm too lazy/tired to go fix it though, so I hope it doesn't make things too annoying.

Shizuru's hardly in this chapter at all. Well, she is, but she doesn't do anything. She won't, for a bit. Oh, and because I've been getting a number of reviews about it, Shizuru isn't going to be unbeatable in this. They're humans, not HiME. Gah, not that HiME aren't humans, just that… I really need sleep. But yeah, she's pretty much on even footing with everyone else.

Also, there's a story called The Golden Millennium. It should have way more reviews, so go read it. Now. …After this.

Jimmy the Gothic Egg—If any card game has your attention right now, finish it before reading. I enjoy your semi-coherent reviews, but not when the majority of it is about cards. I hope you regain your computer soon, since I miss you.

Sayosi—You're like my unofficial beta. Ah, irony. –confetti– And now you've found the mistakes I made for this chapter too. Luff.

KuraiNova—You know, it's all your fault Mashiro gets a part in this. I luff you for that.

Kryssa'sFlute- I love your reviews. They're like confetti. …I'm sure I could have come up with something better than that if I were awake. Oh, and now Akira and Takumi have a larger part. Why do I keep expanding my plot...?

* * *

Mikoto was bored. It was past breakfast time, and no one would play with her. Chie was barricaded in her room, Mai was busy figuring out the quickest way to get back to the coast with Midori, and the large and hastily written 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door was enough to let her know that it might not be the best idea to disobey it, unless she wanted to risk the ladle. 

Something had been wrong with everyone lately. Natsuki and Nao would be back soon, so shouldn't they all be happy? Chie had been crying last night, and Midori had muttered to herself about pigeons, and how it must have been from 'that village', and how irony could really suck sometimes. She didn't really understand it, but it sounded bad.

Mai's food was looking considerably less like food, even though it didn't taste half-bad. If Nao were back, she and Natsuki would probably have been arguing again, something that was always fun to watch. It was no fun playing all by herself.

She'd tried inventing games, but after one of Mai's knives had fallen overboard, she'd thought it best to stop. She'd been forbidden to walk on the rail again, and climbing the mast was starting to get repetitive. Cheering people up would have been easier if they weren't all in their rooms. The only one who seemed happy about picking up their friends again was Mai, but not as happy as she should be. Midori was smiling, but it looked wrong. She didn't know how, just… Maybe she was drunk again. That night with the pie must still be affecting all three of them. Nodding twice to herself, she set off for the kitchen. Maybe Mai wouldn't be quite so mad if her forks fell overboard instead of her knives.

* * *

"Haruka, it isn't _that _bad…" 

Yukino stood in Haruka's cabin with her hands spread out in an attempt to placate the headstrong officer. Unfortunately for them both, it wasn't working. At all.

"What do you mean 'not so bad'?" Shooting a fearsome glare that wasn't meant for Yukino, but a certain git (in her opinion) of a captain, she continued her mini-tirade.

"First he tells us to 'prove ourselves' by finding that ship, and now we're turning around and heading back?"

Her rants had grown more frequent in the last 48 hours, for good reason. If Yukino hadn't been a relatively soft-spoken person by nature, she was sure she'd be ranting right along with her.

"I know it seems odd, but the captain always does as the duke asks him to, and so we-"

" 'And so we' nothing! Why should he get to order us around?" Anticipating Yukino's answer, she plowed onwards. "I don't care if he's the captain; he doesn't deserve to be one! If he didn't have that deal with the duke, he would never have-"

She was cut off by Yukino's hand pressing tightly over her mouth. "I know how you feel, Haruka, but you really can't talk about things like that. There could be-"

Throwing the obstructing hand off, Haruka glared at the door. It was obvious she really couldn't care less, but for Yukino's sake…

"Fine, I won't say anything else. After all, there shouldn't be dissertation among the officers, right?"

Relieved at the sudden change, Yukino could only give an amused smile. "Dissention, Haruka."

Deciding not to let her mistake get her down, the fiery woman jumped up and declared, "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Agreeing, Yukino closed the door behind them. Making their way to the galley, they passed a young member pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary. Not noticing them until they had almost passed her, she belatedly jumped to attention.

"Good morning, Ms. Suzushiro, Ms. Kikukawa."

Waving aside her salute with one hand, Haruka grinned. "I keep telling you, call me Haruka. Hearing 'Ms.' makes me feel old. Or would you prefer it if I called you 'Ms. Wong?"

The fact that she didn't flaunt her rank had made the blonde woman quite popular with everyone but, it seemed, the captain. He didn't approve of her being so lax, but that was his problem, as she'd boldly stated in the privacy of her cabin.

Giving them a half-smile mixed with a grimace at the very thought of 'Ms. Wong', Nina resumed her pacing. "Sorry, I forgot. I've been a bit…distracted."

"We can see that. Is there any reason in particular why you were kicking at the infirmary door?"

Looked mortified at being caught in her venting, the younger girl turned away and mumbled, "Ms. Sagisawa hasn't been in today, and I wanted to see if Erstin was doing any better. Arika went to see if she could find her, but she hasn't come back yet, so…"

Reassuring her with an understanding smile, Yukino offered to send the doctor back if they found her at breakfast. Leaving her still pacing, they continued on their way.

Everything was unusually quite, until Haruka suddenly broke out laughing.

"Ah, young people these days. I remember when I liked to kick things."

Wisely deciding not to mention that the last time her companion had kicked something was that morning, Yukino instead chuckled and offered, "I thought you said you didn't like feeling old. Besides, you're only in your early 20s. That's only a few years older than her, at most."

"Yes, but I'm taller." With that confusing statement, Haruka strode into the galley, where one of the first (and most interesting) things they saw was the ship's doctor having a conversation with one of the posters that had been hung up the previous day.

"So you made it away after all, huh? How's life working out for you? You know, I should have figured you'd be a pirate…"

Taking in the bottle in her hand and her unkempt appearance, it didn't take Yukino long to put two and two together. Pushing past a few muttering officers, she reached out and put a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Ms. Sagisawa?"

Jumping slightly, Youko gave Yukino a confused look before realizing where she was. The circles under her eyes spoke of yet another sleepless night.

"Sorry, I was just speaking with-" she gestured at the poster, then blinked, realizing for the first time that it was just that, a poster. "I must be a bit out of it, huh?" Laughing ruefully, she addressed Yukino. "What can I do for you?" Her professional tone was back, which was a good thing.

"A certain young girl's going to kick down the door to the infirmary if you don't go let her in."

Nodding a thank-you, Youko shuffled out the door. Assuming she was going back to the infirmary, Yukino turned around, looking for Haruka. Finding her holding two trays and waving, she smiled and headed over.

* * *

Her head hurt. That, and the voices wouldn't be quiet. It was bright, and loud, and she would have been able to keep watch better if she could see. But it didn't smell like salt, just freshly-washed linen and rubbing alcohol, both of which were incredibly odd, since she wasn't in the- oh. 

"Nina, Nina, look, she's waking up!"

"Oi, don't be so loud. She'll-"

"Hi Ers! We were worried about you. Nina's been pacing back and forth forever, and-"

"I was not!"

"Were."

"Weren't."

"Were."

"Weren't."

"W-"

A groan was enough to shut them both up, and have them lean down to offer helping hands. Grasping them, she pulled herself into a sitting position. She hadn't meant to make them worry, but she'd… She'd what, exactly?

"What happened?"

Two pairs of eyes looked inquiringly at her. "What do you remember?" they asked simultaneously. She laughed, before finding out the hard way that laughing hurt.

Thinking back to what she assumed had been the previous night, she frowned.

"I was keeping watch, then I thought I could hear footsteps. Ms. Fujino was watching the other side of the ship, so I thought she might just be coming around again, but then… I don't really remember anything else."

Arika nodded, then started talking before Nina had the chance to open her mouth. "That other girl let the pirate out and she must have knocked you out and kidnapped Ms. Fujino and gotten away because one of our lifeboats is missing and no one can find it and-" she drew in a large breath, and would doubtless have continued had Erstin not groaned again and settled back into the bed.

Exchanging glances, Nina and Arika promised to visit her again soon before leaving the room as quietly as possible. Once they'd left, she allowed herself a half-hearted smile. It was nice that they cared, but that only made it harder… Sinking back into the sheets, she almost wished the pirates had taken her instead. Almost.

* * *

"So you see, Mashiro, I've gotten you your vacation after all. Don't you think I deserve a thank-you?" 

Drawing herself up to her full height, which wasn't nearly as impressive as she would have liked, she gave Nagi one of her most icy glares. "Address me by my proper title!"

Smirking, he took on a greatly affected tone. "Why Mashiro, I'm hurt. What's a little familiarity between friends?"

"We aren't friends!"

His voice dropped, became something more…something. Whatever it was, she didn't like it. At all. "Ah, no, that's right. In a little under eighteen hours, you'll be my wife."

Tightening the fists that her hands had formed until her knuckles turned white, she bit out, "If I had a choice, I would never marry you."

Good humour restored, Nagi spread his hands. "But you don't, do you? It was your dearly departed mother's dying wish that you should marry me. She even wrote it in her will."

Audibly grinding her teeth, she spoke around the lump in her throat. "That's wrong, it's wrong! She _hated _you! She would never…never…"

"Really, shouldn't you be grateful? I've postponed my birthday present in order to give you what you wanted. Consider it a wedding gift."

Resisting the urge to scream, Mashiro ran from the room.

* * *

"You really have to go?" 

"It was a direct order from the Duke. I'll be back soon, so stop acting like a child."

"But why does he need you to go?"

Akira paused, thinking. What Takumi didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm…to accompany the Duchess Mashiro as her bodyguard while she's on her vacation."

There, that sounded convincing enough. Now, if only he wouldn't-

"Bodyguard? On a ship?"

Darn. Mind racing, she tried to think of something that would make his questions stop. She couldn't let him know her purpose, he couldn't know that his best friend was…

"It's a safety precaution."

Her guilt at lying to him was increased ten-fold by the trusting look in his eyes as he accepted her explanation. But she needed this job, needed it so she could keep him safe…

_By going away? _her mind asked, disbelieving. It would be over soon though, and when she got back, maybe she could convince him to stop this foolishness. Because that was what it was, this unwavering hope that she would be coming back. Most likely, she was dead. What was lost, was lost, she knew that well enough. But he still… Which was what softened her voice and her eyes when, a moment before she walked out of his room, he stopped her with a softly spoken 'wait'.

"What is it?"

"If…if any of the members of the Navy know anything about her, anything at all..."

Silently cursing his faith, she forced a smile. "I'll be sure to tell you."

* * *

Waking up with her clothes wet from the dew had been a perfect start to the day that was, for her, growing increasingly more annoying. It was bad enough that she had a headache that rivaled the feeling of bashing ones face against a rock, but did that officer have to keep staring at them? It was unnerving, and she could tell that even Nao was affected by it. She'd barely said a word since they'd gotten up that morning, but her eyes were always following them. Odd, eerie even. She was beginning to wish they'd just left her there. Or, at least, that Nao could have knocked her out without knocking her off the ship. 

Finally managing to make the food they were trying to cook look presentable, she clumsily cut it more or less in half, setting the larger one aside for when Nao got back from watching the shore. The other girl had managed to steal a chicken as well; a chicken that they had been sure would make a very nice dinner if they could avoid setting it on fire. Which they had. Avoided it, that is. Hurrah for small miracles. Plucking it had been her job, and Nao got the 'let's-all-turn-the-spit' job. They'd drawn straws. Fair enough.

She wondered if Midori had gotten their message yet, providing the pigeon hadn't gotten lost or died. With her luck, it might have spontaneously combusted. Well, they shouldn't be too long in getting here, if the pigeon had done its job right. They wouldn't have had the chance to go very far before Natsuki went overboard, and it had only been a day since. Depending on which way the wind was blowing, they'd be back before the next evening, possibly this one. Unless they'd gotten caught, but she wasn't going to start thinking about that.

Lazily fanning the steam away from her half of the chicken, she heard Nao come crashing through the brush. She hoped no one else was out and about this late in the evening, because with the noise the other girl was making, you'd think she was a wild boar.

Grinning at the thought, she waited for her to appear. And appear she did, chest heaving. It looked as though she'd run all the way back. There were leaves stuck in her hair, and a scratch from a stray branch ran along her cheek. Natsuki would have laughed if Nao hadn't spoken out before she could.

"We need to go. Now. We'll make for the beach as fast as we can with _that_."

Giving her a questioning look, she nevertheless strode to the tree, cutting the robes that bound the officer to it before grabbing the ends with her hands and re-knotting them.

It made for a crude but effective means of restraint. Better than nothing.

Following Nao, who had already begun jogging as quietly as the twigs and dry leaves littering the ground would allow, she tugged the ever-watching girl along with her.

"So, mind explaining why we're leaving so quickly?"

Hearing shouts in the distance, she thought she could make a very educated guess. Nao's answer only confirmed it, though it also brought some welcome news.

"Bad news first. The villagers finally realized who's been stealing their stuff, and the general area where we are. Oh, and they have torches. Somehow, I don't think they're going to thank us for liberating them of their items."

Wonderful. Angry villagers armed with torches.

"Good news?"

"The Gakutenou's making its way up the coast. If we hurry, they won't pass us by."

Natsuki frowned. Should they have been able to get here without the Navy close behind? It was possible, but not probable. Also odd was the fact that their captive still hadn't said a word, keeping up quite easily with their long strides, even with her hands bound. She was also making no effort to break away, instead seeming almost as eager as they to get to the ship. There was no time to dwell on that though, since the shouts were getting disturbingly close. Quickening their pace, she and Nao wasted no time trying to be quiet now. Speed was more important, especially with an angry mob behind them. Emphasis on 'angry'.

"Hey Max, that girl's wearing my shirt!"

"We found the fire; they ate my prize-winning chicken!"

Natsuki had time to mutter something about being cursed before they almost ran off the edge of a rise over the beach. Skidding to a stop, she glared at Nao.

"Well, now what?"

Without waiting for an answer, Nao grabbed her hand and jumped over the edge. Feeling the captive jerk, then fall behind her, she concentrated on not landing head-first. Sliding down the steep incline as sand sprayed her in the face, she wasn't prepared for the jolt when they finally hit the cool sand of the beach. It was only after she stood up that she realized she was still holding on to the rope. The officer must have had an even more unpleasant way down than she had. Wondering why that made her feel even the slightest bit guilty, she shook the sand out of her hair, then set off after Nao once more.

Running on sand took a bit of getting used to, and one could never have enough practice. It might be easier if she'd let go of the rope, but she still more than half-suspected that the officer's docileness was some kind of ploy.

By now they could see the dark silhouette of the Gakutenou getting larger as it approached the beach, and the receding light or the torches as the mob took what was apparently another path out of the woods. She barely registered the uncomfortable feeling of water invading her boots as they waded in, hailing the ship by waving and yelling. As it drew closer, Natsuki could see Mai on the deck, waving her ladle and grinning.

Nao reached the side of the ship and grasped the rope that had been thrown over even as the mob made it out of the woods once more. As a large man in front shouted something about thieves and rope, Nao reached the end of the rope and practically threw herself onto the ship. Poking her head over the side, she yelled for Natsuki to hurry up.

Turning to look at the officer, Natsuki felt a moment of indecision. She could just leave her here, then she wouldn't be their problem anymore. But now that she was no longer wearing her Navy uniform, they probably wouldn't believe her story. Especially since she was wearing one of their shirts. With the group of villagers this riled up, chances are they would hit first and ask questions much, much later. Struggling with herself for another instant, she made up her mind and slashed the bindings. Making a jerking motion towards the rope, she indicated that the other woman should start climbing. Only slightly surprised when she did, Natsuki followed suit.

Pulling herself up hand over hand, she flung herself onto the hard timbers of the ship. Her hands stinging from the rope and the salt, she rolled over onto her back and grinned, even when Mai bopped her on the head with her ladle, then hugged her as she stood up. The unexpected weight brought her down again, this time on top of Nao. Ah, sweet revenge.

With an 'oomph', they sprawled out on the deck, Midori watching with various emotions flashing across her face, most of which were some form of amusement. The officer's eyes were unreadable, and she showed little to no interest, instead turning to watch the mob milling about on shore. It seemed the large man and a thin, reedy one had gotten into an argument.

Finally deciding on a course of action, Midori pulled them all up before initiating a group hug with various degrees of success.

Mai was laughing, Nao was trying to look displeased but failing miserably, and Natsuki was rubbing the bump on her head from the ladle and grinning. Chie, who was out of her cabin at last and steering for a change, looked over and waved with one hand.

"Good to have you back."

And a moment later, when Mikoto jumped off the rigging and landed on top of them, it really felt like nothing had changed at all.


	7. Thickening

A/N-- Yay, longer chapter this time. ...My story is not confusing. It's not, it's not, it's not! -throws tantrum- Okay, so maybe it is to everyone but me so far...gah. Ah well. Hopefully you'll keep reading it anyway. -sigh- This thing's gone wonky. No story alerts, no review alerts...gah. Yes, I like the word 'gah'. And yeah, there don't really need to be page-breaks for the switch from Arika to Sergey. But there are, so there. Ah, let's see. I don't own the 'pretty song'. I do not own Mai HiME, Mai Otome, or Windrift, if it's a real town somewhere. Review, please review. Naolin thrives on reviews. And confetti. Lots and lots of confetti. 

Soukyuu- Yep, psychic. Ah, faithful reviewer. Have confetti. -confetti-

**Sayosi- Woo, now you're my official beta! So, thanks to you. -confetti- Gah, all those pixie sticks made me hyper. **

Stratusneil- Hello, new reader. -confetti- (Yes, I do like confetti) At least, I think you're new. If you're not, sorry. Gah. I blame the pixie sticks.

To 'you-should-know-who-you-are-by-my-action'- -scritches- Heyla. Hope you're still liking this as much as you did in the beginning.

* * *

Ms. Suzushiro was still fuming, Aoi and Ms. Sagisawa were still moping, and Nina was still sulking. The other people on board were being affected by their dour moods, and so it was up to her to cheer everyone up. Skipping towards the cabin she shared with Nina, Erstin, and Aoi, she hummed a short tune. On a bright day like today, it was impossible for them not to get out and enjoy it. The sun was shining, the fish were swimming (she assumed they were, anyway), and, still humming, she opened the door to her cabin and plunked down on her bed.

She was all set for taking a well-deserved break when she saw Aoi, who had apparently not gotten up that morning since she'd left. The older girl was surrounded by a bundle of sheets, wrapped up so tightly she resembled a humanoid cocoon. Arika frowned, wondering what to do. This moping business had gone on just long enough so she knew it wasn't some trivial thing, but would it really be so bad if she got up once in a while? Walking over to the edge of Aoi's bed, she poked the bundle.

"Aoi, wake up."

Poke.

"I took your last watch for you, so now you have a break."

Poke.

"You can't stay in bed all day."

Despite her best efforts, all she received in return was a muffled groan and something that might have been 'go away'. It was hard to tell through the sheets.

"Aoi, get up, the ship is on fire!"

Either her friend really didn't care for the ship's well-being or she knew Arika well enough to see through the ruse, but either way she wasn't moving. Unfortunately for Arika though, someone else had heard, and was definitely not amused. She'd been so engrossed in her quest to rouse Aoi, she had forgotten about Nina, who had just taken her watch and had been using her four-hour break to sleep up until then. She was alerted to her presence with a malice-filled pillow to the face.

"Arika, do you always have to wake us up after every single watch finishes?"

Spluttering through the feathers now floating in the air, she opened her mouth to answer. While trying to think of a decent apology, she was hit by a second pillow, larger than the first. She suspected Nina had used Aoi's, having run out of ammo. Deciding it might be best if she didn't bother her friends anymore, she hurried from the room. Maybe cheering people up would be slightly harder than she'd thought. Well, there was still the rest of the day. Having stood eight hours on watch, she was eager to stretch her muscles anyway. Thinking about how best to achieve her goal, she settled on Ms. Suzushiro. She didn't have any pillows, so there was less danger.

Jogging to the other side of the ship to get to the cabin the older officer shared with Ms. Kikukawa, she mulled over different options. Surely no one could stay sad for long if she sang, or maybe told a few jokes. Singing might be good, since she had a relatively good voice. Then again, perhaps it was too early in the morning for that. Wondering what kind of jokes Ms. Suzushiro might like, she took a few more steps, then halted. Was someone talking? Tilting her head to listen, she could her muffled shouts coming from up ahead. As she got closer, she could trace their location to Ms. Suzushiro's cabin.

It looked as though she'd be needed here for sure. Just as she was about to rap on the door, something she heard made her pause.

"-the captain; he doesn't deserve to be one! If he didn't something something with the duke, he would never have-"

"- things like that. There could be-"

Though she'd been unable to hear parts of it, it sounded like an awfully odd thing to be talking about. Ms. Suzushiro thought the captain didn't deserve his position? And she was telling Ms. Kikukawa about it, and they were both pretty well-respected among the crew members, and they didn't want anyone listening in, incase someone heard that they were-

Eyes widening in shock, she fit the pieces together. They must be planning a mutiny! That could be bad, really, really bad. She wondered if anyone else was in on it… Though she didn't want to believe it, should she really be so surprised? Everyone knew Ms. Suzushiro didn't like the captain, didn't approve of his methods. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made.

Overthrow the captain; be done with the way he ran things. Face blanching, she ran off in search of the captain and the first mate. They'd know what to do for sure.

* * *

Said first mate was currently in the captain's cabin, going over his younger brother's letter.

There had been a change of plans, and they were heading back as quickly as the wind would allow so they could take on an additional passenger. A passenger who would soon be the Duchess of Windrift. Poor town though it was, a duchess was a duchess. And since this was a direct request (order, really, but he'd never voice that aloud) from the duke, back they went.

It seemed very odd for this change to be made now, especially given the urgency impressed upon them of getting that map. He had his suspicions on why the captain was following the instructions, but that was yet another thing he wouldn't risk saying. They say the ship's walls had ears.

Just how alert those ears were was proved a few moments later, when one of the younger members of the crew burst in without knocking and almost knocked the captain's desk over.

Oh, his daughter's friend. Why did she seem so-

"Mr. Kanzaki, sir! There's going to be a mutiny!"

Sergey was so shocked he dropped his quill. A what!?

Ever the composed one, the captain folded his hands and spoke so softly one had to strain their ears to hear him. It was the method he used to gain others' attention, and in most cases, it worked. This was one of them.

"What gives you cause to think that?"

Straightening up, Arika seemed almost to hesitate before blurting out, almost in one breath, "I was going to Ms. Suzushiro's cabin to cheer her up but then I heard shouting and she was saying you didn't deserve to be captain and something about the duke, and Ms. Kikukawa-"

The captain's composure shattered for a moment as he slammed his palm down on the desk, then was regained a moment later as he noticed her shocked expression.

"Forgive me; I was simply aghast at the thought of one of my most trusted officers plotting against me. Could you please repeat that bit about the duke?"

Puzzled, she complied nonetheless. "Something about you, and not having something, and the duke. I'm sorry, I really couldn't hear any more than that."

Seemingly calm now, he re-folded his hands. "You said Ms. Kikukawa was there too?"

"Yes, I heard her voice."

He paused as if considering this information, then continued. "Was there anyone else in the room?"

She frowned. "If there was, I didn't hear them say anything."

Spreading his hands, he rewarded her with a smile. "You did well to come and tell me, Ms…?"

"Arika Yumemiya, sir."

"Ms. Yumemiya. It's good to know I have hard-working crew members like you on my ship. I'm not sure it's anything to worry about, but I'll take it into consideration. You may go now."

Realizing for the first time that she'd interrupted something, Arika hastily backed out of the room. Still, Sergey could see her pleased expression. The captain had a way of making you feel as though you were part of the team, an invaluable asset. It was a dangerous ability.

It was odd that he'd dismissed the evidence though. Surely something like this ought to be taken more seriously…?

"Mr. Wong."

"Yes, sir?"

"I want to you have Ms. Suzushiro and Ms. Kikukawa watched. Make sure there's always someone within hearing distance, and that they're able to see without being seen."

Ah, he should have known. Of course he wouldn't want to make it look like something serious in front of Arika. She might have gotten worried and told someone else, and that would eventually make its way around the ship. They didn't need something like that, not now. Especially not now.

"Of course, sir."

"Good. Now, might we continue figuring out the surest way to catch the wind tomorrow? If we tack here, we should be able to-"

Sighing, Sergey resigned himself to a morning spent in the stuffy cabin.

* * *

As the by-now-bored-to-death first mate suffered a, well, boring morning, Arika was skipping along yet again. She'd done something useful, and the captain had made a note of it. He'd even asked her what her name was. What a nice man. She was sure there'd be no trouble over Ms. Suzushiro, but she still didn't feel like going back to her cabin today. Maybe she should try Aoi again. She couldn't stay in bed the whole day, since one of the higher-ups was sure to find out.

When she got back to her cabin, there was a pleasant surprise waiting for her. Nina was out of bed for once, and had almost walked into her when she tried to get out the door. It was nice to see her friend awake, since they usually had alternate watches.

"Nina? Where're you going?"

Seeming impatient, Nina looked down the deck towards the galley and back. "I was looking for Ms. Sagisawa. I tried to visit Ers earlier, but I can't get into the infirmary. I thought Aoi might know something since they talk sometimes, but she still won't get up."

Ah-hah, a chance to help out! "I'll find her for you right away! It can't be that hard, there's only so much ship to search."

Giving Arika a small smile that clearly meant 'go ahead', the other girl walked off towards the infirmary. That left her alone with Aoi, and it was worth a shot. She could go look for Ms. Sagisawa afterwards. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she poked the unrelenting bundle again.

"Aoi…please get up? You'll get hungry, and Nina and I are worried about you." She thought it would be best to mention Nina's name too, since she'd never have admitted it within earshot of anyone. Still, it didn't make much of a difference. Aoi rolled over again, this time closer to the wall.

Oooh, this was hopeless! She'd just keep on being sad, and then Nina would never stop being moody, and…and…

"Aoi, get up! You're making us worry about you, since you won't eat, and whatever's bothering you can at least wait until you've had breakfast, right?"

That seemed to do the trick, as Aoi finally sat up. Arika thought she might've been crying, but when she turned around it was impossible to tell. Giving her a very small smile (_but still a smile_, thought Arika with no small amount of triumph), she disentangled herself from the sheets and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Thanks, Arika. I'll head over in a bit, okay?"

Satisfied (and still on a mission), the younger girl left her cabin and headed over to get breakfast. It had been a long morning, and she was starving. If she didn't find Ms. Sagisawa there, she could look for her afterwards.

When she'd gotten her tray and was preparing to sit down at an abandoned table, she noticed Ms. Suzushiro waving at her. Wondering what she could want, she headed over to her table. The older officer seemed to be in a good mood, something that was only made more obvious by the grin she gave Arika when she got to the table.

"Oi, Arika. You don't have to look for Youko anymore. Nina told us you guys were trying to find her, so we sent her back to the infirmary."

Well, that was the second thing that had gone right with her morning. Skipping once more, she exited the galley with a called back 'thanks very much' over her shoulder. Though it only took her a few moments to get to the infirmary, it seemed like much longer. Bursting through the door, as was her fashion, she saw Nina sitting on a chair near Erstin's bed. Their friend was still asleep, but her eyes were moving underneath closed lids. Pulling up a second chair next to Nina's, she set about waiting as patiently as possibly possible. That turned out not be so quite so patient after all, but she was saved from infinite boredom by Erstin's eyes fluttering. Repressing the urge to squeal and glomp her friend, she instead poked Nina and whispered excitedly, pointing to the bed,

"Nina, Nina, look, she's waking up!"

The other girl shot her a glare. "Oi, don't be so loud, she'll-"

She paused when they both realized at the same time that Erstin's eyes were open.

"Hi, Ers! We were worried about you. Nina's been pacing back and forth forever, and-"

"I was not!"

"Was to!"

As they volleyed back and forth, they were once again interrupted, this time by a low groan. Immediately, they offered their hands for support. Taking them, Erstin pulled herself up. Arika spent the next few seconds animatedly filling her in on everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours in one breath. When they saw that their friend was worn out, they left as silently as they could. Nina especially was eager to get back to their cabin and finally get caught up on sleep. She didn't have that long 'till she was due, even though she'd skipped the one she was supposed to be doing now to visit Erstin. No one would tell though. They rarely did.

When they'd almost reached the cabin, Arika realized she'd been wanting to ask Erstin whether she knew what the person who knocked her out had looked like. She knew the other girl was tired, but surely one more question couldn't hurt. On the way there, she saw Mr. Kanzaki opening door the to the infirmary. She supposed he had keys. She wanted to tell him that Ms. Sagisawa wasn't there, but stopped when she saw he meant to talk to Erstin instead. What a nice captain, worrying about his crew. Most didn't even know the lower member's names, and here he was visiting people in bed. She didn't think he'd mind if she walked in, since her question might very well be something he wanted to hear about too. About to open the door, she stopped when she heard voices. Today was a day for eavesdropping. She really shouldn't. But, she reasoned, she might learn the answers to any questions she might have so she wouldn't have to bother Erstin again.

"-like a girl. He'll give you a flower, and that's when you'll know."

A flower? Was he giving her advice on what to do when you had suitors?

"I understand."

"Good girl. I'll let you get some rest now; you look tired."

Feeling guilty that she'd been going to bother her friend over some trivial question when she was obviously tired, Arika moved away from the door and back to her cabin. At least the captain had been able to give her some good advice. It was a bit odd, but still nice of him. She wondered who Erstin was interested in. Throwing herself onto her bed, she was relieved that she was finally able to relax. She'd had a fun morning, that was for sure. Aoi had gotten out of bed, the captain knew her name, and Erstin would be feeling better soon. Bouncing up and down a little, she sang part of a song she'd heard after dinner one night.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty, pretty and witty and bright-"

"A-ri-ka."

Right, Nina was still trying to sleep. And she'd been disturbing her again. Oh… She had a millisecond to wonder where Nina had gotten all those pillows (heavy ones too) before they knocked her from the bed.

* * *

"-bodyguard, Mr. Akira Okuzaki."

Nodding absentmindedly, Mashiro only heard the last part of the sentence. Glancing briefly at the man in front of her, she noted his feminine features. This was supposed to be her guard? Since Nagi had insisted she have one, he could have at least given her one that looked the part. This, though…

"-with you?"

Realizing she'd been asked a question, she fumbled for an answer. "Um…yes." That sounded safe enough, and her attendant seemed satisfied, leaving her in relative silence, her bodyguard trailing after him.

Sighing, she fidgeted on her couch. No, not hers. His. It would never be hers because she would find some way to get rid of him… She could run away while at sea, maybe. That seemed to work for all those young girls in the books she so loved to read. That might be hard with her bodyguard around though. That was probably why Nagi had given her one. Groaning, she tried not to remember the event that had taken place just a few hours earlier.

'And do you, Mashiro, Duchess of Windbloom, take Nagi, Duke of Windrift, to be your husband?'

She'd wanted to scream 'no', to say that she wouldn't agree to be married to him if he were the last man on earth, but her mother…her mother had…

'Yes.'

And so now she'd be stuck living here, Duchess of Windrift, a small town that had almost died out years ago, and would never regain its former glory. It was better than Windbloom though, her father's town that had been burned to the ground not years ago along with her father himself.

And I know who did it, she thought bitterly. Her mother had too, but what proof did they have?

And if she'd really known, then why… Mother, why did you write that in your will? Did you hate me that much? Flopping over in the couch that wasn't hers, Mashiro wished the ship that would be taking her away would get there faster.

* * *

It didn't take Nao and Natsuki long to realize that, despite their initial impressions, there were few things that hadn't changed. Midori was still cheerful and straightforward, Mikoto was still scarily hyper, Chie was still always on top of everything, and Mai still went after people with her ladle.

Still, there was an air of…something surrounding the ship. It had become so unbearable that, the next morning, Nao had ventured to ask 'Who died?' It hadn't really answered their questions when Mikoto had rubbed the bump on her head and mournfully replied 'Mai's fork.' If anything, it had only confused them more.

It didn't really help that neither of them were very good at having serious conversations with other people, at least when said conversations involved cheering others up. It seemed that everyone was hiding something now except for Mikoto. Still, even she was affected by the gloominess of everyone else. It might have been easier to ignore if Nao's room wasn't next to Chie's, and Natsuki's next to Mai's. The artist had taken to brooding, which made for awkward company at best, and Mai had started talking in her sleep. Something about being sorry, and getting a doctor. Natsuki had confided to Nao that she didn't see why Mai wanted a doctor, since she showed no signs of being sick, and they met several at every port anyway. Nao had pointed out that Mai always talked to them, but never actually stayed for a visit. It seemed she could never find what she wanted. They both thought it was a bit odd, since a doctor was a doctor, but that was Mai's business, not theirs.

It also seemed that they were running low on money. That was odd, since they didn't think they'd spent that much at the last port. Okay, so they weren't rolling in gold, but they usually had enough for food and clothes, with a little extra to spare for fun. They didn't have the guns for large ships, but small merchant vessels did the job just fine. No one seemed to have bought anything new or especially expensive, so the only thing that they could think of was that they'd been far lower than they'd thought. Unsolved mysteries were all very well and good, as long as they were solved before people got annoyed.

And annoyed did seem to be the word of the day. Nao had practically been shoved out of Chie's room when she'd asked to see her sketches, and Mai had chased her out of the galley when she'd come early for lunch, wanting to sample the fare. She didn't think she wanted to chance Midori, so she'd settled for Natsuki. That was usually safe, and amusing if she knew which buttons to press.

Rapping the door smartly before entering, she smirked at the sight of the dark-haired girl sprawled out on her bed. She had a pillow over her head, and seemed to be doing her best to ignore the figure standing in her doorway. Well that wouldn't do at all, now would it?

"Kuga, get up."

"Bleh."

"'Bleh' isn't an answer."

"Good."

This was getting nowhere. In four steps she was at the side of Kuga's bed, and in another few seconds she was tugging at the pillow. Apparently not the best idea, since the grumpy pirate took that opportunity to hit her with it.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Opening one eye and balefully glaring at Nao, she grunted and rolled over onto her back. "No sleep last night. That woman wouldn't stop staring."

That was another thing. Because of the lack of rooms, and because it went against their morals to leave the captive out on the deck, it was decided that she needed to room with someone. They'd drawn paper straws, since real straw could rarely be found on a ship. Kuga had lost, and so Mikoto's bed had been dragged into her room. That had been a bit of a problem at first, until Mai had suggested that Mikoto share her bed. It was large enough, so that was solved.

Everyone had been relieved when their captive moved to Kuga's room, since she unnerved all of them, even Mikoto, who called her 'the scary lady' in private. It wasn't her manners, since she was always annoyingly polite. It certainly wasn't her looks or the way she dressed, since the simple pants and shirt they'd provided her with weren't intimidating in the least. No, it was her eyes, and the way they seemed to watch your every movement. You could feel them on your back, and it would quicken your step as you moved about the ship. Besides, they had that color…

Unconsciously, Nao shuddered. She couldn't really blame Kuga, then. Anyone would be in a bad mood, being stared at all night by those eyes.

"Alright, whatever. But look, I'm bored as hell. Wanna go listen in on the 'big talk'?"

Shrugging, the pillow was discarded as Kuga sat up. "Sure, why not?"

The 'big talk' was really just Midori talking with that woman. It seemed they were making terms. Nao didn't see why there had to be any, since it would be much easier to just tie the woman up and leave her in the corner of Kuga's room. She thought that would make them all breathe a little easier. But no, terms it was. How annoying.

Walking as softly as possible given the rocking of the ship to Midori's cabin, they pressed their ears to the door.

"-for tying you up, as long as you don't try anything foolish."

"I appreciate the offer, but wouldn't it be wiser to bind me? For all you know, I could slit your throats in your sleep."

Nao blinked. She was actually warning them? That was odd, and for the second time since last night she wondered about the woman's mental stability. The first time had been when she'd noticed that those eyes never stopped following her. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to the voices inside the door.

"-manage it, but you wouldn't get very far. Besides, you seem smart enough not to try anything like that."

She tried not to cough. Smart enough, certainly. But with the way she was acting…

"Such astounding confidence you have, Ms. Sugiura. If that's all, may I go?"

"Mmhmm."

Midori seemed distracted, but that seemed to be normal since they'd come back. Oh wait, if she was leaving, that would involve opening the door. …Damn. Springing backwards, she and her fellow eavesdropper practically flew down the deck back to a room, any room.

'Any room' turned out to be Kuga's, and they nearly got stuck in her door trying to get through. A few seconds after they threw themselves down on the bed, the captive made her way through the door. Turning to close it, she offered them a cold smile before walking calmly to her own bed and pulling out a journal she'd gotten from somewhere. Possibly from Chie, since she had lots of spare paper lying about her room.

Kuga was looking very pointedly at the wall, and Nao was trying to look as though she wasn't looking at anything at all. They both jumped when the other woman spoke.

"My, Natsuki's face is flushed. Did I interrupt something?"

If Kuga's face hadn't been red before, it most certainly was now. Muttering something about Mai and food, she stalked out her door to the kitchen. Nao opened her mouth to warn her about Mai's mood, but thought better of it. Revenge for that pillow to the face earlier. Gah, but that left her alone with… Jumping up, she rushed out the door without giving any excuse. Chie was probably still sulking, Midori would be busy thinking, and she didn't want to try and keep up with Mikoto right now. That left…the kitchen. Lovely.

Shizuru smirked as she left. It was obvious they'd been listening in, but it didn't really make a difference. Whether or not they trusted her shouldn't be of any importance. Yet. She took a quill that was lying on Natsuki's desk, dipped it in the inkwell, and flipped her journal open.

_November 1st, 1749_

_Day 1_

_The pirates are suspicious of me, but that's to be expected. There are six of them, a surprisingly small number. I had expected more, but it seems they require no large amount of people to man the ship. The captain, a woman with long brown hair held in a bit of an odd fashion, acts like a fool. She isn't one though, that's plain to see. The second-in-command appears to be a few years younger, and spends most of her time in her cabin. She carries a sketchbook, but she doesn't seem to use it. The ones who took me off the Victoria seem to be the same age, and they spend most of their time arguing. _

_It was apparently the choice of the one with long hair, almost blue-seeming, to save me instead of leaving me at the sea's mercy. After considering this, it seems impossible that she could have cared for my well-being. A more feasible answer would be that she thought it convenient to have a hostage. The other one, a redhead, is skilled at opening locks. She also seems to be an experienced thief. The ship's cook hasn't been seen much, and as of yet I'm not sure what her role is besides the aforementioned one in her title. _

_The younger member of the crew acts like a child, and looks like little more than one. They've treated me well, even going so far as to offer me a journal and a bed. I'm sharing a room with the dark-haired one. She seems to be easily flustered. It may be that I could use that to my advantage. We shall see. _

_The ship doesn't have enough guns to be considered a large threat, but it's built to skim waves. Shallow enough so that it could sail in a river, if the water were higher than average. They seem to be low on money, and may have to dock soon. Though they've been nothing but courteous, something seems to be affecting them. I won't flatter myself by saying it's me, although they make an effort to avoid me if possible. That can be easily remedied. _


	8. A flower

A/N-- Gah, I was late yet again. Well, at least it wasn't Tuesday this time. Looks like trying to write and sleep at the same time is a lost cause. Sorry for any errors this may have; I wanted to update as soon as I finished this one, which meant not waiting to send this to Sayosi. Yes, Mashiro's part is short, but I needed to have that in there. Do please review, as they're wonderful for making me write. Oh, and the lyrics aren't mine. They're from a fun little song called Rolling Sea.

Ebony- Oh, don't worry. They've just met, so it would be almost impossible to have anything there yet. Still, there will be interaction. And yes, Nao could be like that, but I suppose I'm writing her as I see her. In HiME, I think they could have been friends if that incident hadn't happened.

Soukyuu- Yes, writing is all she'll do in this chapter too. Kind of. I want to write her more, but it wouldn't work yet. Ah... That's one request I won't be able to grant. The author is sorry, and offers more confetti. But you certainly don't fail. You've reviewed almost every chapter, and that's quite enough.

doesn'tmatter- Shizuru...may not be nice for a while, and even then...but that would be telling. But no, Tomoe won't be in this. If she were, I'd be too tempted to kill her off in the most obvious way possible. Yeah, the pairings might be a bit spoiler-ish. Still, it should become relatively obvious. Yes, she needs a hug. And yes, yaaay Nao.

Panda- Heyla. You can't call me an influence now, can you? Nya. Shizuru's journaling is going to happen at the end of every chapter for a while.

al- Sorry for not using the email you left to reply, but I was lazy. The author admits to being lazy a bit more than is good for her. I'm glad you like it.

Spookje- Squee. I loved your review. It was great motivation for this chapter.

Kryssa'sFlute- -sadly throws confetti- I miss your reviews.

A special thanks to my beta Sayosi, who will, I'm sure, find the many mistakes I'm sure to leave once she reads through it.

* * *

It was a beautiful evening at sea, and the crew of the Gakutenou was enjoying it to the fullest by doing absolutely nothing. Having lost the Victoria, they were anchored a way down the coast from Windrift. Chie was still sulking in her room, Mikoto was sleeping again, and Mai was cooking dinner, but everyone was content to some degree. 

"Please, just give her her own room!"

"Natsuki, you know there aren't enough cabins for that."

Well, almost everyone. Kuga and the captain were engaged in a one-sided shouting match. Nao noted that Kuga must really be desperate if she was willing to say 'please'. It had only been one day since they'd gotten back on the ship, and already everyone was going stir-crazy. It was hard to blame them though, considering she was too. It was hard to tease Kuga when she was on edge all the time. And of course, the reason for that was…

"But…but she won't stop _staring_!"

Right, that stare. That one that was always watching you, and gave you chills that had nothing to do with the wind. She supposed it would be enough to drive anyone crazy, especially that woman's unfortunate roommate. It didn't help that she was always writing things down in that journal of hers. Creepy, that's what it was.

"People have to look around them, you know."

"Don't play dumb! You don't like it either; you can't even lock gazes with her!"

"None of us can, I think."

That was annoying, but true. It was extremely hard to look that woman in the eye. It might have something to do with that unnatural colour… Instinctively wrapping her arms around herself and telling herself it was just a chilly evening, Nao looked on.

"That's not the point! She…she's…"

This had gone on long enough. It was fun watching Kuga shout at things, deserving or otherwise, but it was also late. And considering they were standing near Chie's room, more likely than not they'd be dodging missiles in the form of quills and odd papers soon enough. Once Mai made dinner, they could retreat to the kitchen. Try to enter before then though, and… She winced, recalling yesterday's little visit. Upon reaching the door, she'd nearly been bowled over by Kuga, who'd been fleeing from the wrath of the disturbed cook. Thinking it wise not to tempt fate, she'd snuck off to her room.

After having to come out for lunch, she'd tried to talk to Chie, but that hadn't gone so well either. Stupid artists with their stupid heavy books… Well, at least this might provide a few moments fun. It was time to step in.

"What, you're scared of a stare?"

"Ever heard the expression 'If looks could kill'?"

Darn, what does one say to that? Kuga was getting better at this. Running through her list of possible comebacks, she was saved by Midori.

"Look, Natsuki. We can't exactly drop her off in town, since the first thing she'll do is tell someone our general location. We'll have to put up with her for a while, is my guess. It was just our bad luck to take on a captive that scares us."

"She doesn't scare me!"

"So, she terrifies you?"

"Nao, keep your mouth shut!"

They were so caught up in their debate, if one could call it that, that they failed to notice the door to Chie's cabin opening until it was too late.

"Natsuki, captain, Nao, good evening."

Wonderful, just wonderful. That sounded too normal to be, well, normal. Edging towards her cabin, Nao nervously grinned and raised an arm in greeting.

"Hey there, Ms Artist. We'll just be going now…"

'Ms Artist' grinned. It was almost a perfect mimic of the grin Nao gave people right before she tricked them, kicked them, or something equally potentially painful, emotionally or otherwise.

"Sure, why don't you do that?"

Annoyed at being robbed of her chance to escape the captive, Kuga stayed half a second longer than was advisable if one wished to get away without minor injury. Injury which came in the form of an inkwell. A heavy inkwell, by the sound of her yelp. There was no time to feel sorry for her though, not when she wanted to avoid the same fate. Midori had long since vanished, and it would be wise to do the same. Scurrying off to the kitchen, Nao fervently hoped Mai had finished dinner.

* * *

The person walking beside her wouldn't say a word, but that suited Akira just fine. The less they talked, the less she'd get emotionally involved. It wouldn't do at all if they should become friends, or even vague acquaintances. It was obvious the other girl was sulking, but she made herself not care why. Caring was one of the worst things she could do with this profession. If there was any silver lining at all, it was that this would be over soon. Get on the ship, get this done, get off. Easy as pie. Apple, preferably. 

The Victoria was docked at the harbour, and they would be boarding shortly. Admittedly, it wasn't much of a harbour, but it would serve its purpose well enough. It had ropes, at the very least. She resisted the urge to cringe as she took in the dilapidated houses and things that she supposed could have passed for storefronts on the sides of the one street that ran through the town.

Thinking about it, that could be why the silent girl was so depressed. To be duchess of a town like this, that had next to nothing… Damn it, that was getting involved. Mentally berating herself, Akira tried to distract her mind by focusing on other details instead. Such as the sky, the few remaining plants scattered throughout the town, the people milling about getting their dinner ready, the messenger running up waving- Wait, messenger?

"Mr. Okuzaki, the duke wants to see you!"

"The duke…now?"

Having left his chambers not yet an hour ago, it was odd to be called back now. He couldn't have forgotten to tell her something, could he? Gesturing to the still-sulking girl beside her, she attempted to get out of having to retrace her steps.

"I'm escorting the Duchess of Windrift to the ship that she's to be living on for the next couple of weeks, and-"

"The duke says you are to come immediately, and that the duchess will be escorted the rest of the way by me."

Apparently, Nagi had anticipated that. Darn. And to have to walk all the way back, then keep the captain of the Victoria waiting…how annoying. Grumbling to herself, she strode quickly back the way she'd come. Just like him, to be calling her back. He probably just wanted to make sure she had her instructions right. As if they were hard to remember…

Walking through the one street that was all this town could boast (some didn't have anything even resembling a path), she frowned at the sight of some of the poorer individuals. Why didn't these people just pack up and leave? This town had died a long time ago, and yet they still clung to it.

_It must be_, she mused, _because they have nowhere better to go than here_. Well, wasn't that a nice thought. It was good she'd be gone soon. Chances were she wouldn't have to make daily rounds as Mr. Wong did; the completion of her job should earn her some leeway with the duke.

And so, her thoughts had come full circle. Having made it almost to the doorway of the estate without realising, she was saved an unsightly bump of the head by Takumi's greeting.

"Akira, you got here fast! The duke's getting angry, so you should hurry…"

Nodding a hello, she rushed past, rounded the corner, and came gasping through the double-doors that were the (rather over-done, in her opinion) entrance to his room. Pushing them open, she struggled to control her breathing.

"You wanted to see me, your grace?"

Expecting some sort of reprimand for taking so long, she was surprised when he merely turned his head to acknowledge her presence, then returned his attention to the ever-present fruit bowl.

"Mr. Okuzaki, I'm afraid I'll have to ask another favour of you."

The odd thing was, he actually did sound afraid. Or at least unsettled. Studying him more closely, she realised there was a letter lying abandoned on the desk near his couch. Wanting to ask about the contents but also not wanting his temper to reappear, she nodded briskly.

"What is it you would ask of me?"

His lips curled in a smirk. That had been the answer he was looking for, it seemed. Not that it would have really mattered one way or another. If the duke wanted something done, you did it.

"I have an extension for your little job."

"Involving?"

He waved his hand dismissively at the letter. It wasn't fooling anyone, least of all him, but she'd learned to hold her tongue.

"It seems one of Mr. Kanzaki's officers may be planning a mutiny."

"So, you want me to…?"

Here, he showed the first real signs of displeasure.

"Unfortunately, no. He wasn't nice enough to specify which officer it was. I expect he doesn't want it made public. But what concerns me," he stressed 'concerns', "is that he mentioned that they knew about a little private matter between us."

Ah, this was beginning to make sense.

"So I'm sure you can understand the convenience if you'd just make it two instead of one."

Did he realise what he was asking? It wouldn't have been so hard before, but now, with this…

"I'll perform to the best of my ability."

That smile again. You could never tell if he were pleased, or about to sentence you to something decidedly unpleasant. "I'd expect nothing else. You may go."

Backing from the room, Akira was glad when she was out of his sight. Talks with the duke were never fun. Trying to figure out the new complications he'd given her, she narrowly avoided hitting the wall as she made her way around that familiar corner again. Only a few steps from the doorway, she looked around cautiously. Good, the coast was clear. Now, if only she could make it out without-

"Akira! Hey, Akira!"

…Damn. "What is it, Takumi?"

"What did the duke want?"

Of all the questions to ask… "Oh, nothing. He just wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing."

He nodded and seemed to turn away, then stopped halfway through. "Are you sure? You seem a bit pale, and I-"

Hurriedly quickening her pace, she exited the main gate and pretended not to notice the hurt look on his face when she turned, almost as an afterthought, and waved. "I'm sure. Now hurry up and get back to your post, or else the other guards will start wondering where you went."

Walking quickly, jogging, running now, she tried to get his look out her head. He could never mask his feelings fast enough, and that hurt sometimes. This was one such time, since it would make it so much easier if he just wouldn't ask so many questions.

* * *

"Reito Kanzaki, Captain of the Victoria." 

Extending her hand as much as was proper for a lady of status (_what status?_), she politely gave her name and title in return.

"Mashiro Windbloom, Duchess of Windrift."

It sounded like some kind of joke, and she imagined Nagi laughing to himself, snug on his couch. She would doubtless have been distracted for longer than was customary had her guard not come running up the dock, at last halting when he'd boarded the ship. He was holding a flower in his right hand, which he seemed to be holding almost casually. She missed the way the captain's eyes lit up when he saw him, but not the way he moved aside to allow a blonde crew member around her age to be included in her guard's line of vision.

Of course, even if one had missed the first couple things, the third left no doubt that something was taking place. What exactly that something was anyone's guess, though. Still, not knowing the answer didn't stop her from staring wide-eyed when her quiet guard offered the flower to the girl. Such audacity, who did he think he was? She opened her mouth to apologise for his behavior when, to her astonishment, the flower was taken in a trembling hand and tucked into the girl's crew uniform.

The fourth odd thing was when, unlike someone who'd just received such a token, she seemed about to burst into tears. And throughout it all, the captain kept smiling. She stared, trying to remember what it reminded her of. When she figured it out, she wished she wasn't quite so observant. His smile bore an uncanny resemblance to the duke's, if not even more painted on. For what would not be the last time, she wondered if taking this vacation had been the best idea.

* * *

"-how I love my rolling sailor, when she's on the rolling sea-" 

Natsuki twitched, for what she was sure had been at least the fifth time that night. Dinner having been long finished, Midori had decided they could all use some cheering up, and had poured out the rum again. Any other time, she would have enjoyed it. As it was, at the first sight of the bottle, she and Nao had groaned and tried to ignore everyone else as they got increasingly intoxicated. Having only downed a couple glasses apiece, she counted herself and Nao as relatively sober. Ish. Of course, ignoring their friends was hard enough regularly. When they were drunk…gah. And of course, Midori just _had _to start off a sea shanty. A loud one.

"-How can I be blithe and merry with my true love far from me?-"

And of course, now everyone who wasn't herself, Nao, or Mikoto was thoroughly smashed. She nibbled on a piece of leftover bread and watched her ragtag group of friends. Chie was laughing for a change, and teasing Mikoto about having eaten too much again. Midori was waving her hands, as if trying to coax the mangled notes into something resembling a tune. And Nao was waving a half-empty bottle and singing just as loudly, if not more, than Midori and Mai.

"-every lass will get her laddie, she won't have to sleep alone-"

Oh bloody hell. Alright, everyone who wasn't herself or _Mikoto_ was thoroughly smashed. She couldn't really blame Nao though. Midori could be awfully persuasive when trying to force rum down your throat. Still, would it have killed her to-

"Hey, Natsuki! Come on, drink up!"

Lovely, now _she_ was being targeted by the captain. Options… Hide under the table, try hiding behind Mikoto, escape to her room. Mikoto was too short, but she'd be stopped before she could make it out the door. The table was looking very tempting right about now.

"Natsuki, if you don't drink, I'll…sit on you."

Oh, now Chie was in on it too. Okay, forget the table. Time to run for it. Looking around shiftily, she chose to wait until Mikoto inadvertently caused a distraction by knocking over Nao's glass. When the redhead half-leapt across the table to retrieve it, Natsuki jumped up from her stool next to the other girl and made for the door. Dodging Mai's hands, she reached the threshold and sprinted to her cabin. Pausing at the door, she steadied herself with one hand against the wall before entering.

Barely registering her quiet roommate, who was sitting as sedately as ever in bed, she staggered over to her side of the room and flopped down on her bed. Alright, so maybe she was a little drunk. But at least she was safe in her room, and no one would bother her now, so she could look forward to at least a few hours of sleep before someone woke her up.

"Do you get this drunk often?"

_What? _

Bolting upright, she glared at the other occupant of her room. What business of hers was it how often she drank? Not very much, in truth. But with Nao and Midori around, avoiding intoxication altogether was an impossible task.

"What's it to you? It's captain's fault anyway, with her…drunkenness."

Okay, so that hadn't been the most intelligent answer. But she thought she should get credit for being able to answer at all, dizzy feeling and impending hangover considered. Lying back down, she decided that was the end of that, and snuggled into her sheets. There was a prickling feeling on the back of her neck though, and she rolled over to stare accusingly at the other woman.

"Any particular reason you're watching me?"

She got no answer though, just a continued stare. Those eyes were cold, calculating, and…appraising? This was stupid, and to show just how she felt about it, she rolled back over and studiously ignored the other woman. Silence reigned once again, and she sighed, satisfied with the outcome. Moving further under her covers, she'd almost managed to drift off before a voice cut into her liquor-induced haze.

"Why did you become a pirate?"

It was spoken softly, almost as if she were voicing her question to the air. Natsuki frowned, wondering why she couldn't just be allowed to sleep in peace. What an annoying question… She mulled it over, wondering why she was bothering. Why had she… Curling into a smaller ball, she mumbled, "To get away, of course."

"Get away from what?"

Her question went unanswered, either because the dark-haired girl refused to dignify that with an answer, or because she was asleep. It may be for the best, since she didn't know what had possessed her to pry.

Something about the stubborn presense curled up on the bed had seemed almost childlike, and she supposed that may have been part of it. Despite her outward appearance and her gruff mannerisms, she was…

She shook her head and pulled out her ever-present journal. She was thinking on this to exploit weaknesses, nothing more, nothing less. Flipping to a blank page, she dipped her quill in the inkwell and began scrawling out her musings.

_November 2nd, 1749_

_Day 2_

_We remain anchored a few miles off the coast, slightly east of Windrift, if my calculations prove correct. The skies remain clear, with little chance of rain. There was a commotion on deck earlier today, but the only reminder is a darker section of the wood where, it seems, the ink refuses to be scrubbed out. Little has changed since I last had time to myself, save the moral of the crew. Their captain organised something of a celebration, simply for the sake of one. _

_There was singing, drinking, and laughter. I avoided the commotion, choosing instead to take dinner by myself in the room I was told to share with the dark-haired one. The food was better than the usual fare on the Victoria, surprisingly._

_It would seem we're not being pursued, which leads me to wonder whether the Victoria ran into trouble. Hopefully my fears will amount to nothing. In the meantime, I shall continue this in the hopes that it may prove useful. _


	9. No Use Crying

A/N-- The author is sorry, very sorry. She has no excuse for not updating last week, save that she had a cold. That being as pathetic as it is, I can still only offer you a chapter of normal length. Nothing of much importance happens in this one, but I hope you'll bear with me. Ah, and if you know the saying, you should be able to finish the chapter title in your head. It plays a minor part later.

Panda-- I luff you, and the picture you drew for me. Though you don't review very often, it's nice when you do. I swear I'll finish up your present one of these days. -fail-

Soukyuu-- Yep, 'this blonde one' would be Erstin. I'm holding you to that 'better review' bit, even though I thought that one was just fine. -grin- Why take an inch when you can take a mile?

Naiomi-- Heyla. I'm glad you like it. Oh... -more fail- I'm sorry, I was assuming most everyone had seen My/Mai Otome as well. Arika, Nina, and Erstin are characters from that series. If you have the time, you should go watch it. It's like an AU version of HiME. An...interesting one. But yeah, not Akira. If she was, it would be the most horribly out-of-character Akira ever written. Anyway, hope this continues to amuse you.

Sayosi-- Still counting on you, luff. I wrote this on very little tea and way too much coffee, but I'm sure you'll fine all the things that snuck past me so early in the morning. Alas, I fail in the art of multi-tasking. Ah, sleep, why must you elude me...? Oh, also, I'm blaming you for any future chapters that are influenced in any way by those rather...interesting plotbunnies you gave me. Of course, I mean 'blame' in the most flattering of ways.

To all my other readers, I've done my best to reply to your reviews. If I somehow skip over any of you, feel free to give me a nudge, or a good kick if needed. Also, I'll have a hopefully mistake-free version of this up by tonight. I can never find things unless I've got the chapter printed out. This only proves my case- my keyboard is a lesser evil. Do please review, and the author promises to do her best to reply.

* * *

The first thing Natsuki was aware of when she woke up was a splitting headache. The next was that she'd somehow become horribly tangled in her sheets. Oh yay, what a great way to start the day. What had happened last night…? She'd come back to her room, gotten in bed, and that woman had asked her…had… Her head hurt too much, and the harder she tried to remember, the further away the memory floated. Hn, probably nothing important.

Experimentally, she tired moving her legs. They were stuck fast in the white mass. Groaning, she rolled over and barely managed to avoid falling out of bed. Wonderful, lovely, she was going to _kill _Midori. Kicking and twisting, she managed to work a leg free. Forcing her stiff body into something resembling a sitting position, she pushed angrily at the sheets bunched somewhere around her knees with her arms. Working them off inch by inch, she failed to notice her close proximity to the edge of the bed until she actually did fall off.

Hitting the floor with a thump and yet another groan, she rolled away from her bed and pulled herself halfway up onto it. Vowing that this time she wouldn't fall, she forced the rest of the stubbornly clinging sheets from her feet. Well, that was something. Rubbing her forehead, she reminded herself very forcefully that it could have been worse. That woman could have still been in the room, or Nao could have witnessed the scene. But she wasn't, and she hadn't, so she supposed she ought to consider herself lucky. All the same, it would make her feel much better to grab Mai's ladle and deal their captain several good blows to the head.

She grinned as she imagined whacking Midori (and perhaps Nao too) with the dreaded ladle. Just as she'd gotten fairly far into her imaginary revenge, she was tackled to the floor by a large black blur. Vaguely wondering why the blur had it in for her and why it was sitting on her, she glared at it. The glaring helped it come into focus, and she realised that the blur was Mikoto. That raised two questions. Why had the girl burst through her door, and why was she still sitting on her?

"Good morning, Natsuki!"

Okay, third. Why was she shouting? Wincing at the unexpected noise, she reasoned it must only seem that way to her oversensitive ears. Speaking of which, she thought she could hear something… Deciding she must still be out of it, she scowled.

"Mikoto…"

Eyes bright and cheerful, the younger girl grinned and moved off her.

"Yes?"

"Why are you in my room?"

The grin widened. "Mai told me to wake you up, no matter what! She said I could do it however I felt like, and that she'd make me an extra large breakfast if I did."

So, this was all Mai's doing? Her eyebrow twitched. "So, even when you saw that I was awake, you had to tackle me?"

"Yep!"

Twitch.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yep."

Twitch.

"Any chance you're going to let me get back in bed?"

"Nope."

Sensing that there was no possible way out and resigning herself to her fate, Natsuki groaned yet again and pulled herself upright using a nearby chair. She hated mornings. Glaring violently at the wall, as if it were its fault that she'd fallen asleep still wearing her clothes, she stretched her arms out over her head and yawned. That noise was still there, and it was beginning to annoy her. It seemed to be a sort of thumping, every ten seconds or so… Keh, probably nothing. At worst, Nao had paid the price for trying to grab a bite to eat before Mai rang the breakfast bell.

First order of business, kill Mai and Midori. Then, get Mai to give her something for her hangover. Perhaps not quite in that order, but that was the general idea. Stomping over to her desk, she pulled on a grey bandana to cover her unkempt hair. She could brush it later. Much later.

Pointedly ignoring Mikoto's expectant stare, she made to open the door. She'd just wrapped her hand around the knob she heard the noise again, this time much louder. She frowned. It sounded almost like a knife hitting wood…

Upon opening the door, she found to her dismay and increasing anger that that had been exactly what it was. There was a warning shout, then a blade (that, if Natsuki had a chance to inspect it further, would have bourn signs that it had seen better days chopping various foods in Mai's galley), sailed past her left ear and buried itself in the wood of the doorframe. Yelping in surprise, she moved on instinct to the right, clutching the side of the door to keep from falling.

There was only one person on this ship who threw knives, which meant…

"Nao, what the _hell_ are you doing!?"

To her surprise, the culprit looked genuinely apologetic.

"I didn't know you were awake, so I was using your door for target practice. After Mikoto barged in, I figured it would still be a while until you dragged yourself out of bed, so…"

Opening her mouth to yell some more, Natsuki realised that her head hurt too much to be mad. She not only hated mornings, she hated the odd logic that went with them.

"Look, whatever. Is Mai in the galley?"

Looking relieved at the chance to not be attacked by a still very hung-over Natsuki, Nao nodded and hurried off to try her luck with Chie's door, since the artist had showed no signs of wanting to leave her room yet that morning.

Making her way to the kitchen, she'd almost completely forgotten Mikoto until she was once more assaulted, this time in the famous choke-hold, designed to force the recipient into doing whatever one wanted. It turned out that Mikoto wanted a piggy-back ride to the galley, where she could pick up her reward for 'helping' Natsuki out of bed. When her half-hearted protests didn't have the slightest effect, the older girl decided to grin (or grimace) and bare it. And bare it she did, right up until the door. That was when her legs set up a more effective protest by buckling, apparently having decided that enough was enough.

Grabbing the door to steady herself and trying not to think of how many times she'd done that since the previous night, she noticed Mikoto hit the door, her weight forcing it open, and enter in a sort of flying hurdle, with a sense of detachment. The unique but very Mikoto-like entrance was followed by a yell, a crash, and a splash. Bracing herself for what was almost certain to be some lesser form of chaos, Natsuki entered the galley.

It was unusually dark, so much so that it took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the dim lighting. When she was granted her vision again, she was greeted by an uncommonly clean sight, with the sole exception a puddle of what appeared to be water upon first glance. With the second look, it was revealed to be liquor. Oh hell, if Mai tried to get her drunk again, this early, she'd take that ladle and stick it-

"Mai, I bought Natsuki!"

The fiery cook grinned, not seeming to be in any way angry at the events that had led to another mess to clean up. "You did indeed. Tell me, was she as hard to get out of bed as usual?"

Early or not, she wouldn't take insults from Mai. "I was no such thing!"

Mikoto hopped up from where she'd landed on the floor and stuck out her tongue. "That's only because Natsuki was already awake. She was grumpy enough anyway."

"That's not-"

Mai cut off her retort by stuffing a scone in her mouth. It took a bit of an effort not to choke, but… She was in the middle of swallowing a bite of it when she remembered that she was supposed to be mad. By that time, she'd already forgotten about the liquor.

"Oi, what's the idea of-"

Heartily ignoring her spluttering, Mai plucked the scone from her hand and placed it back in her mouth. Oh, for- but it _was_ awfully good, and… Damn it! Gulping down the next few bites, she managed what she felt was a very threatening gurgle. The cook obviously didn't share her opinions, as her face split in a poorly concealed grin.

"So, do you like it?"

"Yes, no! No, it was-"

"Delicious?"

"Hardly, that was-"

"The absolute best scone you've ever tasted?"

Natsuki huffed, but that didn't dampen Mai's spirits in any way.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

That settled it. Someone somewhere had something against her this morning. Arguing, glaring, throwing the ladle overboard, or all of the above would get her nowhere, so she threw herself down in one of the chairs Midori had asked (very politely forced) her to make when she'd first signed on. Grabbing a glass of water from the rough-ish table in front of her, she made short work of it. With the coolness rushing down her throat, she felt almost better. Almost.

"What did you want me for?"

It was uncanny how Mikoto could mimic Mai's grin. She was already regretting asking.

"Nothing much. Mai needs a taste-tester for her new recipes, and you get to be the guinea pig! Natsuki's so lucky…"

That was funny, considering she felt anything but. She had more than half a mind to bolt, but was stopped by Mikoto's perfected version of the 'sad eyes'.

"You're so mean… Mai will think you hate her cooking…"

Gah. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't.

"…Fine, I'll do it."

The tears that had been about to fall disappeared immediately.

"We wanted to catch Nao, but she had knives, so… But you'll be much more fun."

Natsuki gulped. Catch? Fun? Maybe this had been a bad idea after all… Before she could leap up to return to the safety of her room, Mai was looming in front of her with something speared on the end of a fork. It looked like a clump of seaweed, but that couldn't…

Mikoto chose the moment to pipe up, "Mai's teaching me to cook, so I've been trying different things."

Oh bloody hell. It probably _was_ seaweed, then. Wait, but if Mikoto was the one doing the cooking… Her eyes widened as she made a desperate leap for the door. She never made it, as the ladle cracked down faster than she would've thought possible. It wasn't fair, not at all.

"Why me…?"

* * *

Outside the door, Nao smirked. It had either been her or Kuga, and she'd had the good sense to steer clear of the galley. It was a shame though, since she'd been looking forward to getting Kuga to help her break Chie's door down. She needed someone to be a human shield, in case the artist had gotten a hold of more ink bottles. Besides, things were boring when everyone stayed in their rooms.

Things had been different ever since she and Kuga had come back from the Navy ship, and she highly doubted they'd been missed _that _much. Certainly not enough to have everyone in this sort of mood, especially after they'd come back. The obvious answer would have been a fight, if there had been any signs of discord between them. There weren't though, which was perplexing. The money shortage shouldn't bothering them this greatly, and so…

Annoyed with the gloomy mood hanging over the ship and the lack of someone to talk to, she drew an old kitchen knife from her belt and threw it with as much strength as she could muster.

It whistled through the air and sank up to the hilt in Chie's door with a particularly satisfying 'thunk'. Not a moment too soon, she remembered the danger of making any sort of noise outside the artist's cabin before noon. Leaving the knife stuck in the door, she raced to the upper deck of the ship and disappeared down the hatch into the supply room. It would be a convenient place to hide until someone managed to work to knife out, hopefully without too much damage to the door.

* * *

Haruka's bad day(s) were apparently contagious, something Yukino hadn't been the least bit happy to discover. Not only were the younger crew members sleeping through some of their watches, but she was almost certain that the barrel with the apples in it was watching her.

It didn't matter that it was 'highly unlikely that the apples have developed some grudge that they're dead set on carrying out on you', as Haruka had told her earlier that afternoon. They were, and that was that. Yukino had a reputation for being level-headed, but not even that could make her blonde companion believe that the apples were alive. It wasn't surprising though. Still, the apples weren't the only inanimate objects that had taken to watching her.

Since yesterday, she could have sworn that the larger table in the mess hall, the only one with a tablecloth, had been watching her too. She chalked it up to being slightly stir-crazy, since she hadn't had the chance to get off the ship when they'd stopped at Windrift. In fact, no one had. That had been a bit odd, but orders were orders. Ones that Haruka had protested quite loudly against, but that hadn't changed a thing.

Also odd was the way the captain was acting. Before, he'd only been the perfect picture of benevolence, but now… It may have been a trick of the light, but she was sure she'd seen him glaring at Haruka that morning. The only explanation she could come up with, farfetched as it was, was that he was somehow angry with her for letting Ms. Fujino take her watch for her that night. Still, everyone agreed that it wasn't her fault at all, and even though Ms. Fujino had been, no, _was_ an amazing and extremely capable officer, things were going on alright without her.

Yes, there was some minor discomfort, but none of the officers had really taken it personally besides Haruka. After all, for all her polite mannerisms, she hadn't really been close to anyone. The younger members idolized her, and were still a bit shaken up over it, but she was willing to bet they weren't losing much sleep over it.

She frowned at the uncharacteristically annoyed thought. She supposed she was just a bit on edge; being stalked by apples and tables was a trying experience. It she hadn't slept last night, she could have blamed it on that. But she couldn't, since Haruka had insisted that she sleep while she scribbled down notes and gone over charts, trying to figure out where Ms. Fujino was most likely to have been taken to.

Though there were few on the ship who knew it, Ms. Fujino was more the First Mate than Mr. Wong was. The captain consulted with her more than him, for one thing. For another, she spent almost more time in the captain's cabin than she did in her own. That had sparked several rumors, all of which Haruka had resolutely squashed as soon as they popped up. It was impossible to stop the whispers though, but Ms. Fujino didn't seem to be bothered by them at all.

She hadn't- (_didn't_, she reminded herself) seem to be bothered by much of anything. Ironically, that only served to make Haruka _more_ bothered, to the point of making it her mission to get beyond that carefully crafted mask. So far, the only emotion she'd managed to get was surprise, which had been when she'd challenged her to a food-eating contest when they were both still in training.

She idly flipped through a couple more pages of her book before setting it on the nightstand, not bothering to mark her place. It being a book of poetry, she could come in whenever she wanted.

She and Haruka had been looking through various maps of the coast again, but a few hours after the lunch bell had rung, they'd become aware of the existence of their stomachs. Very empty stomachs, having gone without breakfast. If Haruka would just hurry up with their trays…

She was alerted to the presense of the older officer by a bang as she walked into the door to their cabin, tray and all. Luckily (for both Haruka and the floor), nothing spilled. A few moments later, a rather miffed looking Haruka, now sporting a sizeable bump on her forehead, swept into the room with as much dignity as one could manage for having just walked straight into a door.

"Yukino, I've brought back the food. Now we can floor over the maps again."

"Pour, Haruka. And thank you for bringing our lunch."

Sitting next to each other, with Haruka pointing out a likely spot every so often, Yukino decided that the day hadn't been so bad after all.

* * *

Shizuru was bored. Really, truly, utterly bored. So bored that she was seriously considering attempting to read the copy of The Odyssey that she'd been lent by the artist. Ms. Harada, was it? Even when one re-reads a book several times over, it begins to look awfully good after a while.

Never mind that she'd hated having to recite passages from it when she was still in Ms. Maria's School for Proper Ladies, or that it was ranked near the top of her least favorite things to read.

It was still a book, so it would provide a sufficient distraction.

She should have been tired, having not slept the previous night, but the coffee in the kitchen, though weak, had been more than enough to keep her up. After leaving her cabin-mate to get further tangled in her sheets, she'd come out to the upper deck to look at the stars. It was nice to relax, feel the rolling of the ship beneath you, and be enclosed in a rare veil of solitude for hours on end. She supposed it might be odd that she didn't love company the way most people did, but the annoyingly superficial small-talk that people made when given the opportunity had always disgusted her. It was too much like the balls her school used to have. Countless faces swirling around and around until you couldn't tell one from the other, a whirl of colour, sound, and nothingness.

Chuckling at the absurdity of her thoughts, she pulled out her journal. There was barely enough light to see by, but neatness hardly mattered.

_November 3rd, 1749 _

_Day 3 _

_I remain on the ship; little has changed. This morning I found myself seeking a place to be alone, and in doing so found my way to what appeared to be the supply room. I lay there for some time, simply enjoying the quiet. After an hour or so there was a small commotion above deck, ending in a stream of cursing and promises to 'skin that girl alive if she doesn't pry this out of my door'. _

_It was relatively amusing, if only because I suspect 'that girl' was the one who came to the room to hide a few seconds before. As I was near the back, she was not aware of me. _

_After she left several long minutes later, I dozed until the bell rang, presumably for breakfast. __Being hungry but not wishing to talk, I stayed in my hide-away of sorts until the lunch bell. __Being unable to ignore the need for food anymore, I returned to above-deck, and from there found my way to the galley. _

_N-the one I share my cabin with was sulking in the far corner, muttering something that may or may not have been 'food poisoning'. I find that hard to believe, since the food was, I grudgingly admit, quite good. There were several questionable lumps of what seemed like dried seaweed on the floor, but they were unimportant. _

_They may need to return to town soon, as they're running low on food. I wonder if I should make my bid for freedom then… Ah well. A group of heavy clouds are beginning to obscure the moon, so I am forced to abandon this for now. _


	10. Under the Cover of Night

A/N- So, I'm back. I regret to say I've got no excuse. -rubs head- Gah. These chapters keep getting shorter. Well, on the bright side, there actually was some plot in the last chapter if you squinted. I'm expecting Kryssa's Flute to catch it, if no one else. Maybe Sayosi. Still, considering she didn't pick up on the smirk… -grins-

* * *

For once, Haruka was in a relatively relaxed mood. After she and Yukino had gotten fed up (in her case, anyway) with the maps, they hadn't done much but lounge until the dinner bell rang. They'd opted for skipping out on the food, both for different explained reasons that had turned out to be the same. Yukino had said that she was too tired and that she'd really rather stay in her room, and she'd had no problem with that. After all, it made it easier for her to say that she didn't feel like trying to gnaw through whatever the cooks had come up with this time. It was a bit silly, really, since they both knew the real reason for staying holed up in their cabin was that neither of them wanted to run into the captain. Still, for the sake of appearances, excuses had been made.

Still, dinner was long past, and no one had knocked on their door to try and coax them out. That was lucky in itself, but even better was the fact that she'd been lucky enough to figure out something that had helped quite a bit. It should have been obvious, but she was ignoring that, and consoling herself with the knowledge that no one else had thought of it either. As she'd explained to Yukino, the pirates had to be running out of water, and maybe some food too. It had been several days since they'd started, stopped, then taken up once more their chase, and they'd found out from the villagers that had visited the ship in Windrift that a pirate ship had come up to the beach and disappeared with three 'thieves, vagabonds, and vicious murderers'. When asked about the murder, a slightly balding man burst into tears, and explaining through his sobs that one of his chickens had been brutally killed, plucked, and eaten. What was worse, they hadn't been able to make him go away. He'd been trying to get the members of the crew to lend a sympathetic ear, much to their displeasure. It took some time to convince him that no one cared overmuch about his dead chicken, not even if it had won several prizes at various fairs.

As it turned out, it had won several prizes, and the man couldn't be convinced to leave until he'd told them about every last one, dramatizing each tale until Haruka had been sure she couldn't take much more. It had been Yukino, wonderful, reliable Yukino, to make the man shuffle off after telling him they were sorry about the unfortunate death of his chicken, and they were doing their best to find and arrest the ones guilty of the crime.

It had taken no small effort on Haruka's part to not burst into laughter, but somehow she'd managed it. After several days of dull sameness, it was nice to be able to find humour in something. The pirates shouldn't have been stealing, and it would only make their punishment worse, but anything to break the dull monotony was welcome.

She frowned, rubbing at her face to stay awake a bit longer. She had meant to think on her discovery, not Yukino- not on how Yukino had handled the situation. Anyway, men with dead chickens aside, there had been some usefulness in the disturbance. They'd managed to work out, through the countless helpful suggestions that overlapped each other so that no one could understand what was being said, that it had only been three days since their quarries had found their way back to the ship. They hadn't stopped to re-stock, since there had been no time, and, from the wind currants the day that they'd picked up that map, they would have had to be coming in on a slant, meaning they couldn't have been to any towns before they'd come in recently. Also, according to information picked up from the villagers in the town, they'd left as soon as they'd gotten what they'd come for.

That meant that they couldn't have too much to spare, and since they must know they were being pursued, they'd want to get a good supply before they made off to wherever they'd try and hide. If she hadn't been so busy before, she could have figured it out sooner. Still, she was proud of herself for being able to see it before Yukino had. Now all they had to do was figure out where they were most likely to land. It annoyed her that she'd have to take her idea to the captain though, since he'd doubtless find some way to make everyone else think it had been his idea to begin with, even while congratulating her. The benevolent captain, humouring his officer.

She snorted, rolling over. Doing her best to work her way into the mattress, she let the silence envelope her. There was something niggling at her brain, and it didn't hit her until she'd stopped moving. There was a low murmur coming from the deck, one that she could just barely make out over the creaking of timbers and splashing of salty spray. She might have dismissed it as one of the many noises ships were apt to make at night if not for the fact that she was sure she could make out a few words here and there.

Though it wasn't uncommon for people to carry on more private conversations at night, when there were less people around, something seemed off about this one. It took her a while to realise that there were three voices, all with different pitches. One high-ish and feminine, one lower and more masculine seeming, and one that sounded oddly like the captain. But that was impossible, because he was supposed to be asleep, and… Right, and so was everyone else. So then, there was no reason why it shouldn't be him. But why would he want to talk to someone, much less two someones, this late at night? She groaned, frustrated at her inability to ignore the annoying mumbling and just go to bed. She would have thought it was a couple of the younger members, since the captain's ban on romantic relationships on the ship had never stopped anyone before. But she was curious now, so much so that she knew she'd never sleep until she found out what this was.

In the bed opposite her, Yukino stirred, having been woken up by her fidgeting and grumbling. She felt slightly guilty, since she hadn't meant to wake her friend up, but maybe this was for the best. Sitting up, she called out in a stage-whisper, "Psst, Yukino."

There was a rustling as Yukino sat up, then a fumbling as she reached for her glasses, still sitting on top of the book she'd set aside last night. After what seemed like forever, an answer drifted across the room.

"Haruka?"

"Feel like going on a mission?"

If one has just settled down after a trying day to get some sleep, one does not generally appreciate being woken up, not even for the thrill of a mission. Yukino was no exception to that, and she showed it by exhaling slowly.

"Haruka, it's late. No one else is up, so-"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," she said in a louder whisper, made almost giddy by the fact that she knew something her friend didn't. She blamed it on her lack of sleep.

This time, Yukino let loose a full-blown sigh. "Even if there is someone else awake right now, what does that have to do with us?"

"Everything, in a few minutes."

She could almost feel the wariness radiating from the other side of the room, but Yukino still took the bait, with a hesitant, "Why's that?"

Haruka grinned. "Because, my dear Yukino, we're going to go find out exactly _why_ they're awake, and what they're doing. And yes, there is a reason for this."

Knowing she'd fallen for it, Yukino had apparently decided she might as well go along with it. "And that reason would be…?"

"Our most estranged captain is on deck, along with two people."

"Esteemed?"

"That's what I said."

Yukino, already tired, must have thought it was best not to argue, since the next words out of her mouth were. "All right, we'll go take a look." Then, glancing as if with an afterthought at Haruka's silhouette, "Quietly."

* * *

Akira was trying her very hardest not to scowl and stomp back to the cabin she was sharing with the duchess, but she was beginning to suspect she was fighting a losing battle. Ever since the timid girl who was apparently her partner for this job had woken her up by knocking on her door and telling her that the captain wanted to see them both on the upper deck, she'd suspected this would not be her night. She was very sure of that now, as she shivered in the air that was anything but warm.

They'd been called up to get an explanation of how things were to go, even though they knew their parts by heart by now. Honestly, it was almost too much to take. The blonde girl (Ernestine? No…Erstin, that was it) kept twisting her hands over and over, her eyes fixated on the boards on the deck as if they were in the middle of performing some fascinating spectacle.

The captain just kept going on and on about how, even though she was younger than he'd been expecting, he was sure she had no small amount of skill, and that he trusted Erstin with her part. It was getting annoying, and very repetitive, and for the umpteenth time since she'd left her cabin she wished she were back in bed. Her nice, warm, _quiet_-

"Akira, are you listening?"

A gently reprimanding voice, one that the duke had told her could be anything but. She sighed softly, returning her attention to the present. "Yes, captain."

Satisfied, he launched back into his speech, which might as well be a monologue for all the attention it was getting. Akira would have been listening if she weren't so busy, well, not listening. There were plenty of better things to do, like think about back home, the estate, and-

Okay, so maybe there wasn't anything better to do. But that didn't mean she had to put up with this. At least, hopefully not for that much longer. And, in the event that he never stopped talking, she could always see how long it would take before he realised she was back in her cabin. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she had an unnerving feeling it would be a lot sooner than she might have expected. She mentally crossed her fingers while looking as patient as she could force herself to. It almost felt as though someone were watching her, but she could chalk that up to nerves. Nerves that should not have been a problem, which was slightly disconcerting. Under the circumstances, she was sure she could be forgiven for not looking quite so professional as she might have had she not been forced from her cabin up here, where it was cold, and windy, and-

She came very close to jumping when Erstin tapped her on the shoulder. Very close. Still, it wasn't professional to jump, and when one was in this profession, one must always act professional. Aware that she was going in circles and being too cold and tired to care, she acknowledged Erstin with a nod and a questioning glance. Questions are made to be answered, and this one was no different.

"Um, Mr. Okuzaki… The captain has retired to his cabin, and you've been standing there for a few minutes now, so I was wondering if you were okay…"

Had she been so obviously spacing out? For the captain to have finished and left without her noticing, and surely _he'd _noticed, that was bad. It made her look (and feel) like an idiot, not to mention she needed to do this right to please that damnable duke. She was about to weigh the possibilities of a letter being sent back to Nagi when she realised that there was a pair of eyes directly in front of her face. This time she _did _jump, startling the other girl as well.

"Mr. Okuzaki…?"

The last thing she needed was more attention, and oh look, more attention. She felt so special. Finally succeeding in making a straight face, she quickly strode across the deck, down the stairs, and to her cabin, with a called back, "I'm fine, just enjoying the night air."

No matter that it was one of the most clichéd lines she could possibly have used, as long as it worked. And it did seem to be working, since Erstin, with only a small amount of confusion, retreated to her cabin.

Safe, for the moment. There was plenty of time to return to the cabin she shared with the duchess, but in the meantime, she'd take advantage of the quiet on deck. It was nice to be able to relax and listen to the waves lapping against the side of the boat, the winds rustling the sails, the yelps and muffled thumping of someone's feet hitting the deck… Wait, what? Yes, there was definitely someone running. Running and making little to no attempt to do it quietly.

Standing still, she realised the feet had stopped, and a very loud voice was saying something too quickly for her to understand. She edged a few feet forward, stopping when she reached the stairs to the lower deck.

"-so you see, we were, um-"

"We're sincerely sorry for being up at this hour, but we heard noises on deck, and we thought it might be people breaking the rules again, so we came up to investigate. When we saw Ms. Ho hurrying back to her cabin, we thought we should inform you as soon as possible."

Oh, it was the woman with the glasses. Which meant the louder voice was probably that older officer, the one who insisted on having things her way. So, they'd been the ones watching. She wondered how much they'd heard, and whether they'd been the ones referred to in the captain's letter to the duke. Who did they think they were fooling? It was a valid excuse, and it might have worked if the soft-spoken woman had been doing all the talking. The captain apparently shared her views, as he leaned back and spoke in a deceptively genial voice.

"Ensigns Suzushiro and Kikukawa, I appreciate your sense of responsibility. Of course, there are matters to be taken into consideration. One of which," and here his voice grew softer, more dangerous, "is that when I chanced upon you, you were heading away from the stairs, and my cabin is on the upper deck."

The taller officer, Suzushiro, stared boldly back at him. "And just what are you implying, _sir_?" Her companion cringed, as did Akira. For one to address their captain with such sarcasm was asking for it, and he gave as good at he'd gotten.

"My dear Ms Suzushiro, I'm implying nothing at all. Perhaps you simply forgot where my cabin was, or in the confusion of being in such a hurry to get there, you were turned around."

The mousy officer stiffened, and even Suzushiro had to be aware of the tension. Still, that didn't stop her from asking, "Then what is there to take into consideration, if you've got all that figured out?"

This couldn't end well. And, logic prevailing, it didn't. There was a slam as the captain's hand hit the wall next to Suzushiro's head, and she heard Kikukawa gasp.

"There are several things, none of which are very pressing. I only mean to say that _if_, perchance, you'd overheard part of the conversation that took place, and _if_ you had been sneaking around on deck, measures would have to be taken. You do understand me, don't you?"

Suzushiro was shaking, but not, Akira noticed with no small amount of respect, with fear. No, this was fury. Things would undoubtedly have gotten out of hand if Kikukawa hadn't cut in, almost frantically, with, "Very clearly, sir. Goodnight then." She'd barely finished before grabbing Suzushiro's hand and pulling her to their cabin, coming very close to slamming the door as they vanished through it.

The excitement over, Akira jumped over the rail above the lower deck and made it to her own cabin undetected. She slipped through the door, ignoring her softly snoring roommate. Yes, ignoring. She refused to think about the duchess at all, because that would make things complicated, and complicated was bad. With that last intelligent thought, she fell into bed and noted with a scowl that morning would be coming far too soon.

* * *

Rolling over for what seemed like the millionth time that night, Natsuki tried to ignore the tight feeling in her chest that always accompanied those dreams that came every so often. This had been an unusually bad one, and it was pointless to try and get back to sleep at this point. She debated getting up and sneaking a bite from the galley when she became aware of a tapping on the wall that separated her room from Mai's.

_-…tap…tap…_

_tap_

_tap -…tap…tap…-tap _

_tap-…tap…-tap tap_

_tap_

_tap-…tap…_

_tap tap tap_

_tap_

…_tap…- tap-…tap…-tap- _

…_tap…tap…tap_

…_tap…tap…_

_tap_

Now? Why so early? She wanted to stay in bed, but… Mikoto was still in Chie's room, since Mai had wanted to be alone, which meant… Damn conscience. Sitting up with a sigh, she swung her feet over the edge of her bed and shivered as they touched the cold floor. Shuffling to the door, she was deaf to the creaking of the boards and the rustling her clothes made. Fumbling for the handle, she gripped it and closed it as softly as possible behind her. Long having been used to the rocking of the ship, she made it fairly easily to the cabin opposite. Opening the door, she'd barely made it five feet before a sobbing girl flung herself into her arms, and they both fell to the floor in a heap.

Grunting at the impact, she gave Mai an awkward hug. She should have been used to this by now, but every time seemed almost as bad as the first. It didn't help that she'd never been good at this; that was Mai's forte. How did one comfort the comforter? Still, for whatever reason, it was always her in her friend's cabin. Her offering a shoulder to cry on, often staying there for an hour or more.

Shifting into a half-upright position, she winced at the effect the floorboards were having on her knees. She gave up trying to be more comfortable though, after Mai whimpered and clutched her tighter, fingers digging uncomfortably into her back. Leaning her side against the wall, she managed to work into something close to standing, the sobbing girl still resolutely hanging onto her. Easing them both onto the bed was no easy task, but Natsuki managed it. She always did. Freeing a hand, she brushed away the inevitable bottles, barely noticing the sound they made as they hit the floor. They could be cleaned up the next morning.

"Mai…you shouldn't…"

Her half-hearted reprimand died in her throat as the other girl started crying even harder, her tears leaving a wet mark on the nightgown that did little to make her any warmer. Giving up, she wrapped her arms back around the red-head, doing her best to seem calm despite her discomfort.

"He…I can't…not until I…"

It was like this every time, and she'd always assumed 'he' was a past beau. Still, it seemed a bit odd to be so affected by one man, no matter how important he may have been. But no, she was being a hypocrite. She was just as pathetic, more so, probably. But he hadn't been…that had… _Father… _Suddenly grateful for the chance to hug someone without having to look like the recipient, Natsuki tightened her own grip.

* * *

_November 4th, 1749_

_Day 4_

_It is early morning now, with just enough light to write by. I would not normally be up at this hour, but the departure of my roommate from the cabin served as my wake-up call, so to speak. It was only after a series of tapping that I later recognised as Morse code that she left, and is now speaking to the cook in the cabin next to this one. I was not afforded the luxury of sleep, as the pirate was talking in her sleep earlier. Something about a betrayal. Knowing the type, it was probably someone cheating at cards. There was just a crash from the other room, as if made by breaking glass. I must admit I'm curious, as one can only imagine what may have caused that. A thump, bedsprings, crying… I can see sleeping is a lost cause. _


	11. Arrest

A/N— -headdesk- Once again, I have no excuse for my lengthy absence save for the inconvenience of things. I'm leaving for Egypt on Thursday, so I thought I was obliged to update before I was off. Thanks for all your reviews last chapter; they were wonderful motivation, especially that highly treasured roguish, unabashed grin. It took me just over twenty days to start working on this, and I'm still not quite happy with it. Gah. But, so. Let it be duly noted that the Mashiro here is neither the one from HiME or Otome, but some mix of the two.

And now that I'm done being all nice and composed- Omigosh, I have one-hundred reviews! Happiness abounds. I thought at first I might get fifty at most, but to have so many… Squee. I would have offered a request to the 100th reviewer, but seeing as that was Sayosi, and I've already written something for her, I'll settle for this. Whoever figures out whom the quote in this A/N refers to shall have a request, within reason. I'm generally fairly flexible, but there are still some pairings that make me twitch. To think that I still have to write a birthday present before today ends… I am resigned to a life without sleep. Thank Dustbunnies for caffeine. 

Yeyeo—I've tried to make things a bit easier to understand. Or at least, I kept things on the same ship this chapter. If it still confuses you, perhaps you could PM me with an example?

Panda—I love you, your reviews, and the adorable bunnies you've drawn for me. If I can find a way to fit your request in, I most certainly will.

Soukyuu—Ah, another fun review from you. You could have just separated the reviews, you know. Me, greedy? Never. Yukino's mind hasn't quite broken, and we shall leave it at the fact that our dear Mr. Wong chooses very foolish places to hide. Three times? Gah, seems I've confused you too. Still, at least that means you liked it enough to try to pave your way through it. –grins– I wouldn't have taken it sarcastically, but now that you've said that… Curse my mind and the cruel games it plays with me.

Kryssa's Flute—Have I been forsaken? Perhaps I presume too much; I am sure you have better things to do than read this. Even so, I find myself missing your insight, your marvelous way of seeing what others miss. Come back, I beg of you.

**Sayosi—For beta-ing these (after being updated, but beta-ing nonetheless), for pointing out the smallest mistake I may have made, you have my thanks. You're irreplaceable, luff. **

'_There is a grief that shuns the light,_

_And shows not to a vulgar heart;_

_Though smiles around the face may play,_

_Yet inly rankling lies the dart'- E._

* * *

Back in the relative safety of their cabin, Haruka and Yukino paced. Or rather, Haruka paced, and Yukino did her equivalent of pacing, which was scribbling furiously on several unlucky pieces of paper in harsh, hurried scratches of her quill. Both actions were oddly productive, as Haruka's pacing kept her from storming out of the cabin and doing something incredibly but understandably stupid, and Yukino's writing helped her keep track of things.

It had occurred to both of them that this might be something best left alone, but they also knew they couldn't just leave it where it was. After all, this was…

Yukino dipped her quill in the inkwell so forcefully that it nearly tipped over. The clattering was enough to bring Haruka out of her endeavour to run furrows into the floorboards and stomp over to sit down on Yukino's bed.

"This is unacceptable!" she raged. "We can't just sit here and let that…that…"

Yukino placed a steadying hand on her shoulder. "I'm aware of that, and yet… Do you really hope to be able to do much about it? Even if we could convince anyone, it would only involve them in something that may well be out of our hands."

Haruka bristled, her eyes flashing. "So we're just going to let this happen? I can't allow it! We should go to his cabin, knock his door down, and-"

"And what?" the normally quiet woman snapped, losing her temper. "Any way we could try to intervene would easily be interpreted as mutiny. I agree that what he's doing is detestable, but we can't get ourselves openly involved!"

Her companion blinked, taken aback by the unusually sharp edge in Yukino's voice. It didn't take her long to recover though. "Do you mean for us to wait for this to-" She paused, the phrasing finally sinking in. "Wait, openly?"

"Precisely," Yukino replied, in a slightly smug tone. At least, as smug as she would allow herself to be. "It would be dangerous, not to mention foolhardy, to confront the captain about this, but there's nothing keeping one or both of us from making sure we have our eyes on the duchess at all times. Once we return to Windrift with her, we can alert the authorities in a neighbouring land. Certainly not the duke, since I suspect he may have a hand in this."

"The duke?" Haruka's forehead wrinkled. "He wasn't mentioned last night…"

"No, he wouldn't have been. Anyone could have heard, which would have made the captain's position more dangerous. But if you'll remember, he said 'I have a lot riding on this operation, so I trust you'll apply yourselves seriously'. That implies that it involves his role as captain, and we're both well aware of how he got that position."

Eyes wide, Haruka finally grinned. "Yukino, you're a genius. But even so…" She frowned, remembering the previous night. It had been easy enough to hide and listen while the captain spoke, but it had proved to be nothing less than a Herculean task to refrain from jumping out and pushing him off the ship, or some such action. It had started out easily enough, up until they heard a familiar voice cut into the captain's seemingly innocent instructions to make sure the job went well.

'_But…if she suspects what we-'_

'_Then don't give her cause to be suspicious, Ms. Ho. You're a perfectly good actor; we both know this. If you have confidence in your skills, as I do, then you should be perfectly fine.'_

That had been the first line that made them wonder who would be suspecting what, and why Erstin would need to be a good actor. It was the next few words, however, that made Yukino grip Haruka's shoulder almost painfully.

'_Arika and Nina…they…'_

'_Play your part well, and they'll never be aware of your hand in this. All that will have happened will be a most unfortunate accident.'_

'_I…'_

'_Having second thoughts, Ms. Ho?'_

'…_No sir.'_

'_Then you'll do as I ask?'_

'_Yes sir.'_

'_Very good. Akira, are you listening?'_

_Akira? Okuzaki? The bodyguard?_

'_Yes, captain.'_

Shortly after that they'd left, managing to escape detection up until the captain had caught them. But they were still here, so it seemed that had gone better than expected. And yet… It was hard to shake off the feeling of foreboding; it had crept in like a fog, surrounding them and chilling the air. One could only put so much trust in luck, and when it ran out…

Noticing Haruka had trailed off, she offered a half-smile. "We'll just have to be vigilant." Deciding that would have to do, the blonde officer returned to her pacing. Shaking her head, Yukino dipped her pen in the inkwell (successfully, this time) and began writing again.

* * *

Nina coughed, Erstin moved her mashed potatoes around her plate and back again, and Mashiro kept staring. All in all, not a very cheerful atmosphere for lunch. Arika was determined to change that though, and she was trying to ignore the fact that she hadn't the faintest idea how. It really shouldn't have been awkward, since a new person at their table was always fun. It made perfect sense for Erstin to invite their passenger to sit with them, so then why was no one talking?

True, they were all still tired, having had to forego their break to welcome the duchess aboard, but that was no reason for Erstin to be so gloomy. She looked as though someone she knew had just been pronounced dead, and she might burst out crying any moment. Nina was no help, since she was still sulking about how her father had been too busy talking with the captain to spend any time with her. And the duchess…

It wasn't too hard to understand how she must feel, since Arika remembered her first day on the ship, and how there had been so many new people she didn't know. Still though… Prodding her own rapidly hardening food, she came to a decision. When all else fails, one may as well try conversation.

"So, um…"

Everyone looked up. Undaunted, she continued. "Hi! I'm Arika Yumemiya, and this is my friend, Nina! You already know Erstin, so…what's your name?"

Looking up, the duchess blinked slowly, as if distracted. "I'm sorry?"

Grinning as cheerfully as possible, Arika restated her question. "What's your name?"

"Mashiro B- Windrift. Mashiro Windrift." She almost spat the words out, as if the name were poison.

Determined to make her smile at least once, Arika blurted out, "That's a pretty name."

Posture tensing, the figure sitting across from her snapped out, "No! It's not, it's…not."

Realising her mistake, Arika opened her mouth to apologise, not quite understanding what for, but Erstin got there first. "She means it's nice to hear something different sounding. There are three Janes on this ship, and two Elliots. It's hard to keep track."

Seemingly mollified, the duchess relaxed, only to tense up again when Arika made another attempt to be welcoming. "So, Ms. Windrift-"

"Mashiro! I…call me Mashiro, please."

Even Nina's head shot up at that. To be able to address a duchess so informally… Eyes shining, not believing her luck, Arika leaned too far back in her chair and knocked it over. The crash that followed had Erstin rushing over to see if she was alright, lending a hand to help her back to her seat. Taking it thankfully, Arika pulled herself back up and plopped back into her chair with a wince.

"Ow..."

Nina leaned forward, forcing a grudging, "You're fine, then?" through her teeth. Not being able to resist poking fun at her friend, Arika replied with, "It speaks."

Expression switching from annoyed but concerned to angry, she seemed to be trying to make up her mind. Finally, she gave a short laugh. The one Arika was watching, though, was Mashiro, who obliged with the smallest of smiles. Still, that was enough.

"You smiled!"

Shocked, the duchess looked up again. "Yes…I suppose I did." She looked surprised, and it made the brunette wonder with a start how long it had been since she'd smiled last.

"You should do it more often. It makes you look pretty."

Whatever reaction she'd been expecting, it wasn't for the other girl to push her chair back and run from the table with a hastily muttered, "I don't feel well." Arika thought she heard a sob as she left, her violet hair waving behind her. Turning with a puzzled face to Nina and Erstin, then watching Mashiro's receding back until she other girl disappeared behind the door, she put down her fork and stared at the table. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Why'd she run? Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to…"

Erstin was staring into space again, but Nina answered while making her peas race each other around her plate. "I think you were being too familiar. Just because she's given us permission to call her by her first name doesn't mean we can suddenly start complimenting her. She's only just met us, so don't you think we should wait a while before expecting her to be comfortable here?"

Lowering her eyes even further, Arika tried not to feel too sad that she'd made the other girl leave. Maybe if she just apologised… Jumping up, she was intercepted by Nina's hand.

"Don't. Give her some time to calm down. Do you really want to make her feel any worse?" Then, realising she'd said that a bit too sharply, she withdrew her hand and returned her attention to her plate with a barely audible ,"Sorry." Still, it had been an apology. Nina didn't say that very often, and they had a potential new friend now. So really, there was no reason to be sad. Smiling to let her friend know she understood, she sat down and made the best of her now rock-hard food.

* * *

Kanzaki Reito was sulking, something that most people would never associate with him. It was really the only word one could describe this with though. He was idly toying with his quill, which had been poised over the ship's journal until only a few minutes ago, when his First Mate, Sergey Wong, had walked in. It annoyed him that that fool had chosen this moment to bother him, since he was otherwise occupied with trying to figure out how best to explain the situation he found himself in. It wouldn't do to let him know what the real problem was, but he had to play his part and be courteous. How annoying…

"What business do you have, Mr. Wong?"

Calm, efficient, and well put together. Those were the makings of a good captain, and he possessed them all. He knew it too, and often used that to his advantage. At the moment, he'd have to pretend to be at least mildly interested in whatever the First Mate wanted.

"I've just received a letter from my brother, sir."

So. Perhaps he wouldn't have to pretend after all. "Containing what information?"

The other man fidgeted, and he gathered that the news wasn't going to put him in a better mood. He couldn't avoid hearing it though, and it irked him that the Mate wouldn't get on with it.

"If, as you say, your brother has sent news, then I would appreciate hearing it."

Gulping, the man read from the scrap of parchment clutched nervously in his hand. "It's dated the 1st of November. It reads, '_My dear brother, _

_I regret to inform you that your continued delay in retrieving the map has put my lord in a most foul mood. He wishes me to pass along the message that it would be in your captain's best interest to produce it as quickly as possible, but not before he's finished more pressing business. While I'm not entirely sure of the meaning, I urge you to make haste. _

_He grows more impatient by the day, and it's becoming increasingly unpleasant for those of us stationed here. I was most upset when I realised you had come to Windrift and left the same day, as it seems as though we've not seen each other in quite some time. _

_Although it's been a few days since the pirates visited our village, the shop owners are still worked up over the loss of their items. They've made repeated trips to the estate to ask my lord to refund their losses, but none of them come away with any more money. _

_It was unfortunate that you've lot one of your best officers, and my lord has expressed his sorrow. I was asked to bring him a progress report from you along with your next letter, and to tell you that he looks forward to it. _

_All the best, _

_Yuuichi Wong"_

Having finished, he looked up expectantly. Did he really consider that to be of pressing importance? All the same, the fact that the duke was displeased didn't bode well. Expressing concern was out of the question though.

"I see you've shaved off your beard, Mr. Wong. The look suits you."

"Thank you sir, but…the letter?"

Could the man not take a hint? "The letter, Mr. Wong, will be addressed in due time. In the meantime, I have some rather important business to attend to."

"I'm aware of that sir, but…"

Lifting his eyes from the page of the journal that was blank save for the date he'd written across the top of the page in neat, precise letters, he allowed an annoyed look to flash across his face for a moment. "If you feel that whatever is keeping you here is more engaging than my own business, by all means, tell me."

By now, there was sweat running down the other man's face. Still, to his credit, he remained in the room. "Begging your pardon sir, but if you'll remember, you asked me to watch Ensigns Suzushiro and Kikukawa, and they've left their room and were headed towards the mess hall when I left them."

For the first time that morning, Reito showed signs of more than bored reproach. Eyes narrowing, he stood up and walked the length of the room to where the Mate stood. "And you felt this was less urgent than a letter from your brother?" The voice was still calm, but there was a hint of something darker, enough of one that the man in front of him took several steps backwards, his back pressed against the door.

"Was I wrong in assuming so, then?"

Resorting to counting to ten in his head, Reito closed his eyes for a few moments, then opened them again. Turning and snatching a pair of handcuffs from a drawer behind him, he fixed the Mate with a cold gaze. "We shall see, Mr. Wong. If you will accompany me to the mess hall, we might see how much damage has been wrought by your blunder."

Confused but compliant, the Mate followed Reito from the room. As they walked quickly, just short of jogging, to the mess hall, he grew more and more tense. If this mistake gave them enough time to talk, if they were daring enough… But perhaps they would leave well enough alone. Ensign Kikukawa was smart enough not to try anything foolish, but Suzushiro…

As the sun sank he picked up the pace, his longer strides allowing him to reach the entrance before the Mate did. Opening the door, he slipped in as inconspicuously as he could. Even so, it wasn't enough. The members and officers, not used to seeing the captain dine with them, lowered their voices to hushed murmurs and quietly whispered questions.

Ignoring them for the most part, he moved to the side of a table close to the exit on the east side of the ship, where he knew the same group usually tried to sit. True to form they were there, talking amoungst themselves. They grew as quiet as the rest of the hall when he approached, staring at him with curious eyes.

"Pardon me ladies, but I couldn't help but notice that one of you isn't here tonight. Might any of you know where I can find Ms. Ho?"

The brunette spoke up, and he remembered her as Ms. Yumemiya. How useful she had been. "Ms. Kikukawa and Ms. Suzushiro wanted to talk to her, so they left at, um…" She looked to her friend for help. "Nina, how long ago did they leave?"

Nina? Mr. Wong's daughter, then. Interesting. Addressing her answer to him instead of Ms. Yumemiya, she started in a near-monotone voice, "Not five minutes ago, sir."

Five minutes… If he hurried, then there may still be time. Smiling, he succeeded in keeping his concern out of his voice. "Wonderful, you've been most helpful. If you'd direct me to the exit they left by, I'd be grateful."

Eager to oblige, the brunette leapt up, dragging her friend with her. "Right away, sir!" Following her to the west exit, he worked harder than ever to keep his face neutral. He must not seem alarmed, least of all now… If he did, more people would follow, curious as to the reason. He didn't want to think about the trouble that would cause. Mr. Wong caught his eye from across the hall, and he hurried through the tables to the other side.

"Sir, did you…"

"If you would please follow us, Mr. Wong?"

Ignoring the exclamation of "Father!" he turned to keep up with Ms. Yumemiya. As they left through the door, he fought to not become impatient. This was just a simple little walk, nothing more than that… Only a few steps away from the exit, he began to hear voices.

"Please, Ms. Ho, you need to understand…"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you-"

"Don't play dumb! We heard everything-"

"Most of everything, Haruka, and you shouldn't yell…"

"That's beside the point! Just because he's c…cor…croes-"

"Coerced, Haruka, and please don't-"

He'd almost forgotten the presense of the two girls by his side until he heard one whisper to the other, "Why's Ms. Suzushiro mad at Ers?"

Forgoing all pretenses of being composed, as he knew the consequences would be far worse, he raced around the corner, almost slamming into Ms. Kikukawa. The woman stumbled, pressing herself closer to Ms. Suzushiro.

"C-captain…"

"If I may be so rude," he rasped, "why are you bothering Ms. Ho?"

Ms. Suzushiro drew herself up, adopting an offensive stance. "If you think we'll just play along with your little game, you're bloody well wrong! We know what you-"

The smaller woman grabbed her arm, seemingly trying to convey her desperation. "Haruka, don't, you'll-"

"She'll _what_, Ensign Kikukawa?"

Looking as though she'd have preferred it if there were several walls between her and Reito, she made a noise strongly resembling a muffled squeak and fell silent. In the pause that followed, Mr. Wong, his daughter, and her friend made it around the corner. Looking nervously from the officers to him, Ms. Ho chose that inopportune moment to speak up.

"Sir, sir please…they weren't…"

Not bothering to glance her way, he threw her a quick order to remain silent. "Ms. Ho, I believe I know what my own officers were and were not doing. It's obvious that they've been trying to stir up a rebellion, as Ms. Yumemiya warned me earlier."

Startled glances flew her way, but she missed them all, instead focusing her gaze on his officers. "But…but I thought you two were…"

Before they could get a word in edgewise, he continued. "You're going after my younger members, trying to turn them against me, and I won't have it. I wouldn't have thought anyone, least of all you two, would try to stir up disorder on my ship. Even so, I won't make allowances based on rank. Mr. Wong," he nodded to the Mate, handing him the handcuffs he'd brought with him from his office, "if you would."

Looking distinctly uncomfortable, he placed them around his officers' wrists, wincing as they clicked shut. Ms. Suzushiro, apparently unwilling to do things peacefully, glared at him with dislike written across every inch of her face. "Carpeted, cowardly leech of a man, do you really…you think… You think we won't let everyone know that you were-"

Seeing no other way of averting the catastrophe that would be sure to follow and noticing with a faint amount of amusement realising that Ms. Kikukawa was too distracted to correct her fellow ensign, he threw aside regulations and hit her as hard as he dared. While he was able to ignore Yukino's scream as Ms. Suzushiro crumpled to the floor, it seemed no one else was. Mr. Wong made a violent exclamation, the two girls gasped, and Ms. Ho started at the body on the ground as if in a daze.

No one wanted to be the first to speak, so it fell to him. "I hope you'll forgive me; that was a truly unfortunate action to have to take. However, I cannot allow my officers to spread slander about me. If you," he gestured to Mr. Wong's daughter, "would run to the infirmary and ask Ms. Sagisawa to report to the brig, bringing whatever she deems necessary for a woman with a possible concussion, we shall take Ensign Kikukawa there straight away."

Completely unaffected by Ms. Kikukawa's whimper at the words 'possible concussion', he began walking to the brig, pausing only to make sure Mr. Wong was following with his prisoner firmly in hand, and to send Ms. Yumemiya back to the mess hall. "As we wouldn't want anyone to worry about your prolonged absence, you and Ms. Ho may wish to return to your dinners."

Obviously not wanting to stay, they obliged immediately. Without giving them a backwards glance, he continued his brisk-paced stride. He could feel two holes being drilled into his back though, and after a time he could no longer ignore them without seeming rude. It was important to keep up pretenses, even with prisoners. "Did you wish to speak, Ensign Kikukawa?"

For a few moments she was silent, and he thought she might not. But then, "You…what you did to Haruka…"

That again. Foolish woman. "As I said, terribly unfortunate."

She seemed to be weighing something before finally saying, in a voice barely above a whisper, "Haruka was right, you are a leech."

For the first time that day, he gave an almost-real smile. "Sticks and stones, my dear."

As they disappeared below the deck, Akira watched and grimaced. So it was true, the captain was a dangerous man.


	12. Rain

A/N- Again, hugely sorry for the lack of updates. I got sick while I was in Egypt, and that carried over into the rest of my vacation time, and then... But, so. **Thanks again to Sayosi, who will beta the chapter once she reviews it. **

Kudos to Kryssa's Flute, who was the first (and only) person to hazard a guess at the chapter quote. She got it right too, so expect a rather...interesting one-shot coming soon.

Panda- Your birthday present was marvelous. And yes, it's still on my wall. -grins-

Soukyuu- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Happy (by now extremely belated) New Year to you too. It took me a month and a bit to get this chapter up, but at least it's a long-ish one. By my standards, at least.

Sayosi- Please have patience, luff. I'm expecting this one to have more mistakes than the last, because I stayed up all night again. And without tea too. I'm proud of myself.

Readers- Nytecat has a story called Genesis Odyssey. It needs more reviews. Go review it. Now. Bossy? Me? Never.

So, replies and excuses (or lack thereof) for not updating sooner aside, there are some things that should be noted. And I'll put them in bold, for those of ya'll that normally skip the A/N.

**The first is that I'm fairly sure that Chie isn't older than Natsuki, given the year Natsuki was supposed to be in, but I'm changing it here. The second is that the Atlas I'm using certainly doesn't date back to 1749, but I doubt I could find one that did. The third is that the destination mentioned was never actually given the name that's used for it now, so I won't write that name either. **

For the Shizuru fans, I'm sorry she hasn't shown up in quite some time. She will soon though, so I hope you'll wait 'till then. It's killing me as much as it's killing y'all. Oh, also, I re-uploaded a couple of the chapters that Sayosi corrected, so I hope everything's still the same. The page-breaks keep disappearing on me.

_April is the cruelest month,_

_breeding lilacs out of the dead land, _

_mixing memory and desire, _

_stirring dull roots with spring rain_

_-T. S. Eliot_

* * *

Shifting in her chair and trying very hard not to show how worried she was, Midori firmly placed her elbows on her table-cum-desk and frowned. She'd never had any trouble with her crew before, and she didn't want to start now. For a reason unbeknownst to her, tension was high aboard her ship, and no one seemed to be in the best of spirits. To top it off, they had a hostage of sorts, which meant another mouth to feed. Unlike others of her kind, she had no intention of letting her prisoner starve. But the problems that could create…

Steeling herself, she addressed the two disgruntled people in front of her. Thinking it best to start things off on a lighter note, she began, "You're probably wondering why I wanted to see you both, especially right before lunch. We wouldn't want Mikoto to complain, would we?"

Mai rewarded her rhetorical question with a wry smile, but Chie just made a noise reminiscent of a huff and rested her head on her arm, supported by the chair she was sitting in. Not the most encouraging reaction, but then, it was something. She hoped they'd still be as calm in a few moments.

"It's…about the map."

Hearing this, Chie perked up. This was the first time the subject had been brought up in several days, and Midori knew she was eager to start the treasure hunt. The young artist was almost annoyingly perceptive though, and she picked up on the hesitance in her captain's voice.

"Good news first, then?" she asked with the sort of dry humour she'd became famous for on the ship.

"Right. Well, for starters, we are going the right way. Once we run into the North Atlantic current, we should be able to pass the English Channel fairly easily."

Chie nodded eagerly, which was a good sign. It was the most emotion she'd shown in days. Mai showed some degree of interest, but not as much as Midori had hoped. She knew treasure hunting had never been a huge source of enjoyment for the cook, especially considering their last attempt, but... Finding an idea, she grasped it eagerly.

"So, Mai, you can pay more doctors for information, or whatever it is you're trying to get. That's what you've been doing whenever we land, right? Once we get this, we'll have plenty to spare."

_I hope_, she added silently to herself. There was the slightest chance that someone had gotten there first, considering how old the map was. Its yellow colouring and the way it threatened to crumble into nothingness whenever she attempted to fold it was proof enough of that. It had gotten to the point where she, fearing for its condition, had placed it between two larger, heavier maps and moved it to a far, flat corner of the room. She'd rather not think on the odds though. Though, not knowing, it was cruel to encourage… _But I do know_, she thought forcefully. _It's still there, and that's that._

At any rate, those words seemed to have heartened Mai, who gave a slightly larger smile and sat up straighter. Chie though, never one to get sidetracked easily, pressed on. "And the bad?"

Breathing deeply, Midori tried to think which strategy would work better. She could try to buy time, but that would be easily seen through. Maybe, if she spoke fast enough, it would be overlooked… Even knowing how foolish that sounded, she decided to try her luck. "It should be easy enough to get out past the Bay of Biscay, if we can just stop for food first and then move east to-"

Chie stood up, and the scraping of her chair as it was pushed back cut Midori off before she could finish. "What, exactly, was that?"

_Of course_, Midori sighed to herself, _you would have heard that_. Still, why not try and put this off a little longer. "Moving east?"

Knowing by now that something was up, Chie made to speak, stopped, and sat back down. "No, before that."

No use trying to dull the impact, then. Que sera sera. "Food, then?" Not waiting for an answer, she tried to get it over with quickly. Best thing to do, really. "I'm surprised that none of you asked where our map led. True, acquiring a hostage is a bit of a distraction, but…"

Her words were met with an expectant silence, and she sighed again. "Right. What we're looking for is in, well... The Calm."

If she was expecting pandemonium, she was slightly disappointed. Chie blinked, and Mai's mouth dropped open in a silent 'oh', but neither of them spoke. Knowing the two of them, silence wasn't a good sign. Especially in Chie's case. It would be extremely stupid to try and say anything else for the moment, so she waited. When about half a minute had passed and no knives had been drawn or voices raised and Midori felt she was about to burst, Chie said what Mai hadn't. "Oh."

That seemed to be the signal for the noise to start. Mai took full advantage of the short opening with a very shocked-sounding, very loud, "Whaaat!?"

_Well_, thought Midori with no small amount of relief, _that could have been worse_. Beginning to speak again, she was interrupted by Chie, who seemed to have regained the power of speech.

"You want us to sail there."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A very toneless statement. It was then that the saying 'It never rains, but it pours', which she'd always found to be rather silly, began to make sense to Midori, as Mai took her opening again.

"You want us to sail there _now_?" She sounded almost panicked, as if her captain had ordered them to take another foray into the swamp. Trying to explain, Midori was interrupted yet again by Chie, who had by now regained not only the power of speech, but volume to go along with it.

"How can you expect us to do this now, in winter, with the Navy chasing us!" That hadn't been so much panicked as angry. And to be fair, it was a very reasonable question. Well, not so much a question, since it hadn't seemed to require an answer. But she'd give one anyway, because she was beginning to worry about how much more her ears could take.

"Because we need the money, because it should be fun, because you know it won't be as cold there as it will get here, and because if you put in enough effort we should be able to shake the Navy off our trail with no trouble at all."

Having said that all in one breath, she drew one rather nervously. She'd known Mai since birth and Chie for a little over three years now, and she'd chosen them to break the news to because they were the least likely to fly off the handle after hearing it. She shuddered at the thought of telling Natsuki and Nao first. That would have been just short of a disaster. At least at first, since she was relatively sure she could have calmed them down without starting too much of a problem. Relatively. But Mai was relatively calm to begin with, and Chie had a cool head, so hopefully…

It was Mai who broke the silence first, with a resigned but determined, "And how long will it take us to get there?"

"A month and a half at most, less if the weather's on our side."

Chie spoke up next, with a touch of her old eagerness. "Is this taking into consideration the unpredictability of the weather once we actually get there?"

A sense of relief washed over Midori. Of course they wouldn't try a revolt or some such thing. She should have known better. Relaxing her stiffened posture, she began answering questions.

* * *

Nao yawned, tried to catch Kuga's eye for the third time in the last five minutes, failed, and busied herself by trying to keep track of how many rolls Mikoto had devoured since they'd come to the galley. Frowning when she realised she'd lost count, Kuga broke the semi-silence, otherwise filled with loud chewing and gulping noises, with, "You've eaten fifteen of those things, you know. You won't have any room left for lunch when Mai gets back."

Mikoto looked at Kuga, then back at the half-eaten roll in her hand. Discarding the warning, she began eating again, with even more enthusiasm than before. Seemed as though there was no stopping her. Oh well. It was on Mikoto's head, not hers. Nao could just say she'd tried to stop the younger girl, and that would be that. Her definition of trying to stop someone was to sniff and give an under-five-word warning, which in this case had been, 'Tokiha'll be mad.' It hadn't had any effect though, and she didn't know why she'd bothered.

Looking at Kuga again, they shared an eye-roll before returning their attention to Mikoto. Five minutes and two rolls later, which was a sign that the black hole was finally getting full, Nao was beginning to get bored. Even more bored than she'd been when she walked into the galley almost half an hour ago, which was saying something.

Tokiha had left with Harada for Midori's cabin before lunch, and that had been some time ago. Nao could cook if she had to or wanted to, but as they had what seemed like a never-ending supply of rolls and she _really_ didn't want to, that was that. Letting Kuga cook was out of the question, as they all still remembered the time she'd managed to find out how long one could cook an oyster before it became a tiny black lump that had taken, as Kuga had later told her, far too long to scrape off the surface it had landed on when it flew out of the fire.

Leaving lunch to Mikoto was a bad idea for two reasons, the first being that she'd very probably eat it before it was finished. The second was that Kuga had shuddered when the idea had been mentioned and volunteered to do it herself, which spoke volumes of how desperate she was not to let the girl cook. So. That left rolls. Rolls which wouldn't be around for much longer, if Mikoto had anything to say about it. And it seemed she did, because over the next few minutes the rolls disappeared into her mouth at an alarming rate, until finally, "The rolls are gone," she spoke up plaintively. Nao sighed. Of course they were.

Watching Mikoto look around for more food, Nao tried to come up with something to distract her long enough for Tokiha to get back. "Hey, so…what did Harada want with you a couple days ago?"

Kuga had told her, with an uncomfortable look on her face, that Mikoto had stayed in the artist's cabin the night before. If nothing else, it would make for a hopefully engaging subject. Engaging enough to make Mikoto stop her massacre of everything edible in the galley.

As she'd hoped, the spiky-haired girl stopped looking around long enough to say, "Chie said she'd teach me how to draw if I promised not to tell…oh."

_Ah-hah._ Distractions were one thing, but secrets were another. And having anything to use as blackmail against Harada was a rare occurrence indeed. Even Kuga looked interested, abandoning the one roll she'd managed to hold onto to look up at Mikoto, who seemed to realise she'd made a blunder. Now was as good a time as any to strike.

"Promised not to tell…what, exactly?"

"Nothing," Mikoto said at once. It had been too hasty to be truthful though, and Nao lost no time in letting her know she could see right through that. " 'Nothing' meaning what?"

"Nothing," the other girl persisted.

Damn, this wouldn't be quite as easy as she'd thought. Time to switch tactics. Hoping desperately that Kuga would catch on, she shrugged and frowned again. "Alright, fine. If you say so."

Seeming to have let the matter go, she resumed gnawing on her roll. Seemed this batch was older. On the bright side, there weren't any weevils in it. She'd had some very…unpleasant experiences with weevils. Waiting until Mikoto had turned her attention back to the store cupboard, she flicked a crumb across the table to Kuga, who eyed it suspiciously. _What?_, her eyes asked. Nao pointed a silent finger at Mikoto, then let the smallest of grins slip out. Time for twenty questions, hopefully less.

"Been anywhere near Harada's sketchpad recently?" It was an innocent enough question, which was precisely why she'd asked it. Mikoto turned back around, glaring stubbornly at Nao.

"No…," she said, her answer making it obvious that yes, she had. Deciding she'd said enough, she returned to staring longingly at the cupboard. Perfect. Making sure she had Kuga's full attention, she gave an over-exaggerated shrug and a shake of the head before miming someone walking with her fingers. She got a blank stare in return, which made her wonder if this could be pulled off. Still, no harm trying.

"Kuga, have you?"

Including the other girl in her question made it seem less like she was targeting Mikoto, and, if Kuga could just get it…

"I, um…no?" She looked to Nao for guidance. Well, it was a start. Nodding ever so slightly, she made a motion with her hands as if to say, 'Go on.' Finally getting the idea, Kuga spoke again in a firmer voice.

"No. I, uh…actually, come to think of it, I haven't seen it in a while."

Good, she was getting the hang of it. Raising her roll to her mouth, she pretended to take a bite while looking very pointedly at the table. She received another stare, this one clearly meaning, _Have you lost your mind?_ It looked as though she'd have to start things off.

"She didn't have it when she was on watch last night…"

Catching on at last, Kuga fumbled for a moment before saying, "I didn't see it at breakfast... Or dinner last night," she added after several hand signs from Nao. Mikoto had turned around again, curious to see why they were so interested in Harada's sketchpad. Good, now…

"Hm, maybe it fell overboard."

Seemed Kuga was getting better at this, as she followed up with, "Or maybe a seagull flew away with it."

Time to go for the kill. "Or maybe someone ate it," she said, with a carefully timed glance at Mikoto. Luckily for her and for Kuga, whose foot was tapping the table leg with poorly concealed impatience, the younger girl took the bait.

"I didn't _eat_ it! It was in her room last night before-" Too late, she realised that Nao had won after all. "Um…before I left this morning."

_Even Kuga's better at lying than you are_, Nao thought to herself with a grin. "So…you got a peek at Harada's journal? What was in it?"

But that was as far as she was going to get, because Mikoto had had enough, and was making her way through Kuga's roll. Pity. She was sure they could have gotten more information if they'd been a bit more careful and a bit less obvious. Well, at least she had something. Something was always better than nothing. Satisfied, she leaned back in her chair and ignored Kuga's angry huff.

The next noise, though, she wasn't able to ignore. It sounded a lot like Tokiha screaming, which wasn't an everyday occurrence. At last, something to dispel the boredom. She made sure to catch Kuga's startled eyes before looking towards the door, then at Mikoto, then back to the door. Making her decision, Nao stood up and began inching her way out of the room. Kuga followed her after only a few moments of hesitation, and in that way they both left as stealthily as possible, which wasn't really necessary considering Mikoto's current conquest; Nao's roll (she'd finished Kuga's) was more than enough to keep her attention away from the two escaping pirates.

Once they'd left the galley, they sped towards Midori's cabin. Tokiha's voice had died down, and now there was only a quiet murmuring floating out. Pressing her ear against the rough wood of the door and wincing when a splinter that had no business being where it was grazed the side of her face, Nao strained her ears, trying to hear the conversation on the other side.

"-about one-hundred and ninety-eight miles to the Basin, then from there we can-"

"-before or after we pass the Bay of Biscay?"

"-depends on whether the wind's blowing towards France or not."

Annoyed at only being able to hear fragments, Nao leaned further into the door, frowning when the splinter dug into her cheek again. She'd be complaining to Midori about that later…

"Okay, good. Then in about ten more days we'll reach them, but when the wind gives out-"

"We'll be lucky if that's all it does. How fast do you think we can tie the sails if things get out of hand?"

"Fast enough. I'm more worried about what will happen if we have to row."

"I wonder if the tapping really drives you insane…"

"Our captain's already crazy enough, Mai."

"I should detract from your share of the loot for that."

At first the eavesdropper had been listening with a light frown on her face, partly from the splinter and partly from the discussing of navigation, which had never been something she delighted in. She'd thought she must just be jumping to conclusions, but the last few sentences had put that thought to rest. Straightening up and rubbing the speck of blood off the door-ward side of her face, Nao turned a stricken face to Kuga. "She wants us to sail _there_," she semi-whispered, emphasizing her point by tapping her fingers on the wall lightly.

It took a few moments for it to sink in, then the other girl practically flung herself at the door, listening as hard as she could. Watching her facial expressions contort was something Nao would have enjoyed at any other time. After a few moments, she pulled away with a grimace. "She wants us to sail there," she confirmed to herself. They fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Kuga leaned against the wall to the right of the door and adopted a pensive expression. For her part, Nao wandered to the rail and looked over.

Of all the annoying, half-baked schemes their captain had come up with… _Who would be crazy enough to bury something there, _she thought with no small degree of contempt for the older woman. It was insane, this whole thing… She wouldn't be too surprised if they all starved. Or died of thirst, all things considered. Maybe if _it_ didn't get any water… But no, captain would never go along with that. That woman was always so impulsive, so infuriatingly blithe… She briefly considered complaining, but she knew she'd be overruled. Tokiha would side with the captain, Harada and Mikoto would side with Tokiha, and Kuga may or may not. That was the unsure element. Still, either way, the majority would win out.

Damn this. If their captain had an ounce, just an ounce, of sense… _Bloody majority ruling, bloody Tokiha and the blasted people that always listen to her, bloody-_

"Oi, Nao," muttered Kuga, who'd somehow appeared beside her and was completely oblivious to the fact that she was in the middle of a mental rant. "They're almost done talking, so we should probably get away from the door. Far away."

Nao remained silent, still vaguely surprised that she'd lost track of what she was complaining about, when she remembered she was supposed to say something. "Not the other end of the ship though," she replied, too distracted be annoyed that her sulking had been interrupted. Then, deciding more was necessary, she tacked on a vague, "It would make them suspicious."

Hearing the scraping of chairs protesting against being pushed back and ground into the floor was their signal to start moving. Moving, then running, then a sort of frantic galloping bourne out of not wishing to be caught and thus placed on the receiving end of Tokiha's ladle. When the door opened they were well away from the room, having run to the upper deck and placed themselves very inconspicuously on some empty crates. Catching their breath, Nao was the first to speak.

"Kuga?"

"Eh?"

"Are you going to go along with this?"

"Probably."

"Why?"

"Majority ruling."

There it was again. "Why not complain?"

"Because…it wouldn't do much good, would it?"

_You wouldn't have said that two years ago_, thought Nao with surprising bitterness. It was a foolish thing to be upset over, but… "No, I guess not," she made herself answer. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Kuga slipped away with a garbled word that Nao translated as 'galley.' Right, lunch would probably be ready by now, if Tokiha wasn't too mad about Mikoto eating most, or possibly all by now, of her rolls.

Perfectly content to wait the next hour or so until dinner, she stretched out on the crates and put her hands behind her head. Things really had changed a lot in three years, but… Maybe not all of it was bad. _Hey_, she thought to herself, _at least you've got a home now_. That was a definite improvement.

Not fully able to drift off, she stared at the clouds and frustrated herself in trying to find one shaped like, well, anything. They were all just annoying blobs, and she wondered why Harada spent so much time looking at them. Nevertheless, that was all she had to amuse herself with until Tokiha came up with the first good news she'd heard all day- dinner was ready.

* * *

Chie had sat glumly throughout the evening meal, and now she stood even more glumly in the crow's nest, leaning against the flimsy circular barrier that stood between her and a very nasty fall. Shifting her weight from time to time, she sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and it annoyed her. She wasn't one for being sappy or dramatic, but…

Well. She wasn't being either one, and it would stay that way. After all, it might not have been her. _Oh, of course not_, that annoying little voice inside her head said snidely. _It was just someone who looked exactly like her_. _And so?_ she argued. _It's been three years already. She could, maybe…_ The more pessimistic side of herself was refusing to dignify that with an answer, it seemed, because it didn't reply.

Bored, and beginning to feel her neck ache from being kept up for so long, she let her thoughts drift to dinner. It hadn't been the disastrous conflict their captain had told them to expect, which had been a relief. When everyone had gathered in the galley, there had been much shifting and averting of eyes until Nao had smirked and said, with a very smug expression, 'Conversation's not doing so well tonight, hm?' So of course, the captain had explained exactly what was happening. Instead of the expected and prepared for outburst, there had been silence. Then Nao had looked at Natsuki, Natsuki had looked at Nao, and they'd shrugged. 'Whatever,' was the answer Nao had given for both of them. It was almost eerie. Or…unusual.

Aoi had liked that word, she remembered. She'd always tease Chie about her sketches, calling them 'unusual but good,' until the artist had dragged more descriptive praise out of her. Stopping her thoughts in their tracks, she berated herself. She was not going to start thinking about that again.

It had been a while though. Maybe this girl just looked like her, and that was why she'd wanted to think… _No, not wanted,_ she told herself. She didn't, and that…person wasn't, and so. Shaking her head ever so slightly, she tried to concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing; watching. Of all the times to get the first night shift, when all she wanted was to go back to her cabin and sleep until mid-afternoon. Whether or not that was an option, the idea sounded fine.

Then there was the knowledge that they'd be at some port by this time the next day, and that she was probably on of the ones Midori would chose to go into town and get food. She didn't relish the thought. She would have, but… She liked her measure of peace and quiet too, and town would be anything but. Vendors, townsfolk, possibly the Navy…

And if the Navy was there, maybe then- no. No, she couldn't afford to be wishing… Which she wasn't. Not at all.

Ah, denial was lovely. It let one think about anything else. Like the sky, with its ever-changing cloud patterns. She remembered a time not so long ago when she'd been convinced she could sketch them all. It hadn't taken too long to learn that they changed from one moment to the next though, and in knowing this, she'd felt slightly disappointed. Still, if one couldn't take down what one saw, one could look. Look, just to lose oneself in the shifting picture…

The picture was dark tonight, with a hint of heavier clouds on the horizon that she didn't like. Heavy meant potentially stormy, which was something that should be reported to the captain. Not that it would make much of a difference; they were leaving in a couple days anyway. But it might help, since escaping was easier under the cover of rain. Rain… It had been spring then, hadn't it?

'_It's…a bit ruined, I'm afraid,' was all she'd been able to say, presenting the picture with her usual grin. Aoi had smiled and taken it, placing it on the table inside. _

'_It's…unusual,' she'd said with a teasing grin of her own, before giving in and smiling. 'It's wonderful Chie, honestly.'_

'_It's wet,' Chie had replied, not sure why she'd said that. She'd been trying to paint storm clouds and lightning for Aoi, but storms came with those clouds, and storms meant rain. And rain, of course, got things wet. Mostly her, but also the part of the paper she hadn't been able to shield with her body. Annoyed at herself_ _for not being able to give her friend a better picture, she frowned. Noticing this, Aoi returned the frown with an inquisitive look before gasping. _

'_You're soaking! Here, come in and I'll-'_

'_Nah, I'm fine. Besides, they won't be happy if they see me inside the house,' she half-quipped. 'Half' because the other half was well-concealed bitterness_, _but Aoi could never guess that. So. _

'_See you soon,' was all she'd said before disappearing back into the rain. She'd been freezing that night, and had developed a bit of a cold. Still, when she'd come back to the house a few days later, Aoi had lost no time in showing her the now dry picture from her window. It had looked much better, and Chie hadn't been able to wipe the proud grin off her face._

Returning to the present, she replaced the frown with a full-fledged scowl. Couldn't those memories just leave her alone? But it seemed every little thing… Wiping the scowl off her face and replacing it with a neutral look, she tilted her head up and closed her eyes. It couldn't hurt to take a short break, now could it.

'A short break' turned out to be a little over two hours, and she found herself being shaken awake by an irritated Natsuki.

"Harada, oi, _Harada_."

"Whazzat?"

"Do you want to be caught asleep?"

"Are you going to report me, O most-heroic-yet-hypocritical Natsuki?"

She wouldn't, and Chie knew it. Because, only yesterday, the younger girl had done exactly the same thing. She'd argued that she hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before, and she certainly looked like it. So, Chie had let her off with a happily uttered, 'You owe me.'

Predictable as ever, Natsuki narrowed her eyes as the slightest hint of a blush spread across her face. "No…"

"Many thanks," the artist grinned, glad to be relieved of her watch duties. Happy that she'd finally be able to go back to her cabin, Chie shimmied down the mast and jumped the last couple feet to the bottom. Bed, sleep, not waking up until Midori or Mai tried to knock her door down. That sounded wonderful.

* * *

'_Sir… Sir please, they weren't…'_

_Ms. Ho was desperately trying to convince the captain to abandon his intent, whatever it was, and then…_

'_Mr. Wong, if you would…'_

_There was steel around her wrists, so cold it bit at them, and she had to get to the man, to show everyone what kind of monster he was, and Yukino was screaming, and the steel-_

"Haruka… Please wake up…," a worried voice called softly.

_Go away, whoever you are. I'm not getting up until the bell rings. _

"Haruka…" The voice had changed from worried to frantic, and Haruka wondered if maybe she should be doing something about that. After all, it did sound familiar…

"Haruka…" It was pleading now, and she wanted to tell the person to shut up until a sudden bolt of recognition went through her. _Yukino?_

Groaning, she opened her eyes and struggled to sit up. Almost immediately, the dull pain in her head increased tenfold, and she swayed dangerously. Feeling herself being steadied by careful hands, she leaned into the body next to her.

"What...happened?"

Relief flooding her voice, Yukino started speaking almost too quickly to understand. "You were trying to talk, but the captain…the captain…and then he told him to take us to the brig, and he was smiling, and I couldn't do anything, and you've been unconscious for a day… I'm sorry, so sorry, Haruka…"

Trying to make some sense of the sentence and failing, Haruka focused on the one thing she could understand, which was that Yukino seemed to be apologising for something.

"It's alright, Yukino. We'll get him back, just wait and see."

"Haruka…," The younger woman started, then tried to restrain her when she began to sit up again. "Don't, you'll-"

Working her way into a sitting position, she realised why her wrists ached so much, and why it had been so hard to get up in the first place. Her hands were still being restrained, and, she noted with a glance, so were Yukino's. Blast. Still, there would be a way out of this. That, she was sure of. The pain in her head receding, she began to discuss escape plans with a surprisingly non-enthusiastic Yukino.

* * *

_November 7th, 1749_

_Day 7_

_Little has changed. I remain a prisoner on this ship, however loosely the term may be applied. Nothing of importance has occurred, save for an argument that didn't last long enough to make much of a note of. Still… Could there be a way to use that to my advantage? Perhaps. The crew has been of a solemn mind for several days, none of them seeming to speak overmuch to each other. _

_In the short time that I have been here, no one has come to taunt me, threaten me, or bother me in any way. Indeed, they don't seem to be much interested in me at all. It may be a ruse, something designed to put me off my guard. If that is their plan, they shall see I am not so naïve. Although…I do find it strange. _

_She has offered no further information about herself since that night, and I have not attempted to pry. She doesn't seem openly hostile though, only wary. Even that, though, has become more relaxed. If that's not also part of the ruse, she will regret not being more cautious. Yet…it is odd. _


	13. Web

A/N—Been a while, yeah? Sorry. This chapter… Erstin and I get along well. I offer her flowers, she accepts. I beg information, she gives. But Arika… She's spurned all my attempts thus far. She has only contempt for me, and it wounds me. But eh. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. And again. I will win her over, somehow.

Sayosi- **Ah, my wonderful beta.** I think there are less mistakes in this chapter, but I finished it this morning, so. I shall have to wait for that , but they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Or, in the event that it just makes me impatiant, I'll wave feathers at you. Again.

Panda- Thanks, I needed that.

Swift- That review just…squee. I was so happy to receive it. I'm afraid small hints may be all that's given, but in relative quantity, so one may piece things together if one thinks. I did write more, just not quite so soon. Forgive me, sleep took precedence for once.

gale- Ahah… Sorry. Really, I know. But it wouldn't make any sense to have anything now. And in a few more chapters… Bear with me, I beg of you. But I am glad you like it.

CSCJ- If, by chance, you are still reading this, I did go back and fix the earlier chapters. It took far longer than it should have…This is what I get for putting things off. So. Your suggestions were appreciated.

Everyone else- So happy to have so many reviews. Drop a line, even if just to complain about the Morse code. I should have added a note saying it wasn't relevant to the plot, but eh. Curiousity an' all that. Oh, one more thing. I've said it twice and I'll say it again- go read Genesis Odyssey. Now that the rating's been changed, more of you should find it. It's wonderful.

_'Does the spider free the prey trapped in its web?'- Anonymous_

* * *

Deep in the wonderfully fluffy confines of her bed, Erstin frowned and rolled over. She winced as the springs protested, and made a note to apologise to Arika when she saw her. Judging by the bells, it would be at least another two and a half hours before she had watch duty, but even so, she couldn't sleep. 

It had only been a few hours since Ms. Suzushiro and Ms. Kikukawa had been arrested, and the shock still hadn't fully worn off. No one else was supposed to have known, no one else was supposed to be involved. Hadn't he promised? Hadn't he said they'd never know, never guess? She remembered the worried looks on her friends' faces, and felt all the more guilty. They hadn't the slightest idea what she was prepared to do, and they…

Sniffling, she shifted again. Keeping still was , but if she left the cabin Nina and Arika were bound to notice and follow her, and she didn't think she could deal with that just yet. They'd tried asking her questions, but she'd been more dismissive, thinking back, than she'd needed to be. Anything to keep them from prying further, anything to keep herself from breaking down and admitting everything.

Why her, of all people? She wasn't the best one for the job, that much was certain. Just because she'd gotten a post on this ship, just because…

'_Erstin, love, I'm a bit low on money…'_

'_I swear this is the last time, just…'_

'_I didn't mean to, but I thought I could win, so you see…'_

'_This man, he promised to pay if you could just do a little job for him…'_

All for her uncle. Her uncle, with his sturdy voice and warm eyes that had dulled as she got older, drink and love of gambling tightening their hold on him. If she hadn't been assigned to this ship, then, maybe…

But no, it would have been something. There were times, she remembered, flinching, that she'd broached the subject of having her work at a...

'_Would it really be so bad, love? With your body, the money it would bring…'_

He had used to be such a kind man, and it hurt to see him begging her for money. Ever since she'd turned six, he'd left the house at night in high spirits only to come back the next morning with considerably less than he'd had. She'd taken to doing odd jobs for the people in the village to help, but then when she hit eight…

'_Just a little job, see? Not right away either. You've always wanted to join the Navy, right? Look, he said it would all work out…'_

She'd always wondered if that was the only reason she'd gotten this position. It fit, really. How else could someone like her, with a ruined family background and little skill in the way of combat, be so easily accepted at the academy? The writing parts of the various exams she'd had to take had been easy enough, and she'd met Nina and Arika there, but there had been nothing about her that stood out. Nina was known for her skill with a sword, as well as her sharp eyes and wit, and Arika was always so energetic that is was hard to see something she couldn't do if she really tried, but she…

After she'd been accepted at the academy, her uncle had started taking more and more money with him each time he went out. Then he'd begun to act differently. It wasn't just the drinking, the liquor on his breath that one could smell when he entered the room. It was the way he seemed to harden, shrink in on himself, much like a cornered dog. And his manner towards her had changed as well.

'_If you don't get through here, do you understand what will happen? We'll be ruined, ruined! We have too much riding on this for you to back out now. Look, you've got to toughen up. You don't want your uncle to be poor, do you?' _

It wasn't until she turned fifteen that she learned what he'd meant by 'toughen up'. It was then that he explained what it was she was expected to do, but not whom she'd do it for, or who it would be. It had seemed almost impossible. Her, the one described by her friends as timid and shy. Her, who would cringe at the idea of going after game for dinner at the academy. Her, who had once cried when she'd ally stepped on a frog. It was all wrong…

No matter how much she wanted to, she knew refusing was no longer an option. It might have been possible before, when she was still unaware of the details. Yet, at this point…

'_And what if I-'_

'_Can't? Won't? Pity. I've become attached to you and your uncle, but you understand, if anyone should find out…'_

'_Yes…sir.'_

She hadn't had a choice, not really. If she'd refused…

_Coward. _

She could feel the tears falling now, dampening her blanket and creating a spreading wet patch. She licked her lips unconsciously, taking in the salty taste and rolling over again. Too late, she remembered the springs in her mattress. Only seconds after their unavoidable groaning, she heard the sound of sheets shifting in the bed across the room, then a muffled thump as stockinged feet hit the floor. She lay as still she could, praying Nina wasn't coming to her. It could only be Nina, unless she and Aoi had switched places for the night, since Arika slept like a rock.

But no, it was Nina, and she'd stopped in front of the bed Erstin shared with Arika. _Please go back to bed_, Erstin silently begged. No such luck.

"Ers…?"

It was barely more than a whisper, and she realised the other didn't know whether she was aslee ot. Good, maybe she'd-

"I know you're awake; your breathing isn't as steady as it should be."

She should have known. If anyone could pick up on something like that, it was Nina. But she didn't want to talk right now… Reluctantly rolling over, she avoided the amber eyes that were looking at her so closely.

"Ers… You've been crying."

It wasn't a question, and she'd tried to say it without seeming affected, but the concern was there. She wondered if it made her a horrible person to be glad for that.

"Just a nightmare."

She could tell Nina wasn't convinced, but if this went on, she didn't know if she could…

"Honestly, I'm fine. Go back to bed. We only have a couple hours until Aoi gets back."

It wasn't a good enough answer, and they both knew it. Still, Nina chose to comply with her wishes and leave her alone. Erstin hadn't missed the quickly concealed flash of hurt in her eyes though.

_I'm sorry Nina, but I can't…_

She didn't deserve friends like that, really… What would they do if they knew…? Biting her lip and rolling over yet again, she turned the same thoughts over and over in her head until Aoi came back from her shift.

* * *

The door opened, and feet that were failing miserably at being quiet moved across the floor to the bed opposite her. She waited until the feet swung themselves over the edge of the bed before speaking up. 

"Afternoon, Aoi."

The older woman eep'd, jumping and hitting her head on the bottom of the bed above her. Unable to help it, Arika started giggling. She'd never been able to resist catching her friend off guard. It was worth it, even when Aoi felt up to retaliating. This wasn't one of those times though, and she was almost disappointed. It was more fun when pillows flew and teams were established. Nina and Erstin almost always took Aoi's side, but still.

"Sorry to wake you, Arika, but it's lunch time. I was going to let you sleep, but…"

"And miss lunch?"

She was rewarded with a smile, which, considering Aoi's recent slump, was quite an accomplishment. Scrambling out of bed, she reached for her uniform. The uniforms were relatively new, and she didn't like them. Just because some people thought the Navy should look 'presentable', they had to wear these suits…

The buttons were especially annoying. Ignoring Aoi's chuckle at her distress, she pulled the thing on and was about to wake up Nina and Erstin when she realised they weren't there. Had they left beforehand? They'd both been tired enough before they lay down, and she'd have thought they'd want to sleep longer. Well, either way. Lunch.

Waving a spirited goodbye to Aoi, she left she cabin at a jog. There was something she wanted to do before she ate, and if she could just find her and apologise, then everything would be fine. She didn't know what she'd done wrong, not really. Was it that bad to act as though they were friends? If she just explained everything, then surely…

Skidding around a corner, she almost ran into her quarry. The duchess was leaning against the rail, looking… She couldn't quite put her finger on it. If there was a way for someone to be bitter and wistful at the same time, the other had managed it. Her hands were gripping the rail too tightly to be comfortable, and Arika wondered whether it might be better to just leave her alone for now.

But no, she'd already been seen. The duchess was looking at her now, with a face that reminded her of a rabbit about to bolt, and that wouldn't do, since she'd come here to cheer her up.

"Um…Mashiro?"

"Hm?" came the distracted answer. It seemed she was still not quite all there.

"I, um… I wanted to apologise." There, she'd said it. That hadn't been so bad. She just hoped the other wouldn't be mad at her.

"Oh…that. No, it's just… It was just a bit sudden, that's all."

Trying her best to make sense of the reply, Arika's face lit up when she found what she thought was the answer. "Oh, right! Nina said I was being too informal, and she was right, I-"

"That's not it. I was… My mother used to say that."

Her mother? But that didn't make sense. Something was pulling at her, urging her not to dig further, but she had to know. She might be able to help if she did. "Then why were you so upset?"

That was the wrong question to ask. The reaction was gradual at first, the only noticeable difference a further tightening of the duchess' fists. Still, either missing it or choosing to keep trying, Arika waited until she spoke.

"Is that really your business?"

"Why wouldn't you like it if your mother said it?"

"My mother and I…were…of separate minds."

It would have been wise to back off, but if she could do something… "Didn't you love her?"

The moment she said it, she knew it had been a mistake. Face flushing and eyes hardening, the shorter clenched her hands so tightly Arika feared she'd hurt herself. "What gives you the right to ask that!?"

Confused by the sudden outburst and upset that she'd made the situation worse somehow, Arika tried to patch things up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Just…go away. Please."

Puzzled by the now subdued tone but not wanting to bother the any further, she obeyed sadly. How had that gone so badly? She'd just wanted to help... She was still playing back the conversation in her head to see what she could have done wrong when she entered the mess hall.

* * *

The evening shadows found Nina on the upper deck with her tray, tapping the side of the crate she was sitting on rhythmically with her heels. The day had been an odd one, if nothing else. Arika had been moping at lunch, the duchess had sat by herself despite Nina's half-hearted invitation, and Erstin had skipped lunch altogether. That was so uncharacteristic of both of them that she couldn't help but wonder if there was some kind of flu epidemic going around the ship. 

Aoi was supposed to be happy, Arika was supposed to be eerily cheerful, and Erstin was supposed to be the kind, levelheaded one. Now, it seemed she was the only one acting normally. She might attest Arika and the duchess' behaviour to the fact that they hadn't been on the best of terms lately, and Aoi did enjoy time to herself to herself sometimes, but that didn't explain Erstin. Her friend had always been jumpy, but ever since she'd gotten that flower from that man…

But that couldn't be right. She'd accepted it, hadn't she? And she'd barely spoken with him since then, so why this sudden skittishness? And then there had been the tears… She tried to remember the last time she'd seen Erstin cry, and could only bring up a vague memory of the academy and a frog. She wasn't sure where the frog had come in, but that had definitely played a part. It hadn't been that long ago, so why couldn't she remember…?

She shook her head, annoyed at herself. This had nothing to do with frogs, as far as she could tell. This was something much more serious, and if she could just focus she might be able to figure it out…

"Nina?"

Arika. Of all the times for her to… But maybe she could help. "What is it?"

She moved over, and Arika sat beside her on the crate. It seemed she was reluctant to voice her thoughts though, and Nina was beginning to regret her decision when Arika finally spoke up.

"I'm worried about Ers."

"You too?"

"She's not acting normal."

"Obviously," she couldn't help replying. She didn't need to hear what she already knew, she needed a solution.

"Nina… You're being mean."

"..."

"But really, I am. She wasn't at lunch today-"

"I _know_ that." Her patience was wearing thin, and she realised she couldn't really say she was acting normal either. This whole thing, whatever it was, was taking its toll on all of them.

"Hey! At least let me finish… She told me she had to talk with the captain."

"She told you that?" That made her feel left out, almost. Why hadn't she been told too?

"Mm, but…"

"But?"

"She sounded scared."

"Scared? Was she in trouble?"

"No, but…"

"But what?" Nina liked straight answers, and this was beginning to get on her nerves.

"I think she might be…scared of the captain."

"Don't be stupid. Why would she be-" Wait. Thinking on it, didn't she lower her eyes whenever the captain passed them? And hadn't she never gone out of her way to be near him? But still, that didn't prove…

"Nina?"

"What?"

"A few days ago, when Ers was still in the infirmary, I heard the captain talking to her."

"And…?"

"It sounded like dating advice."

"How is this relevant?"

"It's not, I guess… But isn't it weird?"

Arika had a point. This business with the flower, the captain visiting her, the way she shied away from him… Could Erstin have a relationship with him? But that wasn't right, since that violated the professional code of conduct.

"Nina?"

"_What?_"

"What if Erstin believes what Ms. Suzushiro was saying about the captain? What if that's why she's scared? We've got to convince her it's not true."

"Mmm…" Clouds had been moving in overhead, and she wondered if it would rain.

"Don't you think so? It would be horrible if she thought he was doing something wrong, since he'd never…never do anything like what Ms. Suzushiro said he did."

"Do you actually remember her saying anything?"

"No, but…whatever it was, he wouldn't have done it."

They sat in silence for a while until Arika went down, presumably to get some sleep before her watch started. That left Nina with what seemed like a million questions. Why would Erstin be scared of the captain? Why did she accept the flower if she had no intention of returning the guard's rather abrupt feelings? Why had he not pursued her? Why would Ms. Suzushiro be trying to start a mutiny? And hadn't her friend been jumpy even before this whole business that had led to the arrest?

Something hit her then, something glaringly obvious. Ms. Suzushiro had never lied about anything before, and she made sure any officer she caught in the act was punished. She'd never expressed any desire to become captain herself, even if such a role had been possible for her, so why start a mutiny? And what had she been going to say before the captain knocked her unconscious? If it really were a lie, why would the captain have gone to such measures? Professionalism, maybe, but that was taking things a bit far…

The only way to find out would be to visit the brig, but that would mean she doubted what the captain had said in the first place. And Arika trusted him, so… But she had also trusted Ms. Suzushiro, and it didn't make sense, none of it did. That settled it. First thing tomorrow, she'd go down and see what this was all about. And, in the event that her superior officer _was_ just spouting lies, that would be the last of it. But if she wasn't… That would cause complications. Complications that she wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of. But if the captain was threatening Erstin…

Grimacing, she made up her mind before slipping back to her cabin.

* * *

Nina, Arika, and Erstin were back in their cabin, presumably asleep, which left Aoi on deck again. She rarely had watches when one of them did, and she had to admit it made her lonely sometimes. It would be a lot easier if she had someone to talk to, or at least sit next to, or… 

'_At your service, milady.'_

Shaking her head, she told herself she was watching. Watching, and very not distracted by…the wind. The wind, and the clouds, and every little thing that reminded her of- home. Home with all its little oddities she'd grown fond of, like the weeds in the backyard, or the stair that creaked every time she snuck down, or the window that had stuck that one time it had been especially cold, and she'd been woken up by very annoyed knocking-

_Watching_, she reminded herself. And so, just so she wouldn't let her thoughts wander again, she began making her way around the deck. No harm in making sure all was well on this front. Only three more hours, and then she could go back to her cabin and sleep. Maybe, if she tried hard enough, she could get Nina or Arika to take her afternoon watch again. Then she'd make up their night watch, and the routine would continue. In the end she got less sleep than she would have, or at least at a less convenient time, but watching was easier at night. There was no one else on desk except for the various other people on duty, and they stuck to their appointed stations.

Just as she finished her thought, something led on the back of her neck. Another guard? Strange though, since they weren't allowed to exchange pleasantries while on duty. Turning to greet or possibly reprimand them, she was met with empty air.

_Just paranoia then. I'm too tired, and bored, and…_

There it was again. That fleeting sensation of being watched. Whirling around this time, annoyance and a touch of fear lending her speed, she still couldn't see anyone.

_There, see? Tired. _

But it wasn't as easy to pass off the third time, no matter how many times she told herself she just needed more rest. Huffing, she decided to pass it off as one of the male officers getting a kick out of scaring her. If she remembered tomorrow, she'd tell someone. Maybe Nina, whose glares could scare off even the most determined of suitors. She leaned against the side of the boat, adjusting herself to the rhythm of the ship's rocking. The sensation didn't repeat itself, which was a relief. Letting out a breath, she wondered if maybe night watches weren't quite as convenient as she'd thought.

* * *

Akira was annoyed. At the guard, for being so uncannily aware. At herself, for not having been more careful. At Takumi, for distracting her enough that she'd slip up… No, she couldn't blame that on him. It was her choice to start thinking about him, therefore… Her fault. But still. She hadn't meant to, really. It had just… 

'_If…if any of the members of the Navy know anything about her, anything at all…'_

And hadn't she promised to ask around, to bring him news? How could she tell him the Navy's goal was to find his sister and hang her? There wouldn't be a trial, she knew that. There never was for a pirate, regardless of the number of crimes committed or the severity of them. How could she tell him the ship they were supposed to be after… But she wouldn't have to. By the time this was done and they got back to Windrift, they'd already be caught. And what then? Could she just stand by and watch?

Maybe…maybe he wouldn't have to know. He never went to see the hangings in the village, always making up some excuse. She could understand, but… If he didn't go, if he didn't see… There would be advertisements, of course, but if she could somehow prevent him from seeing them, then…

'_I'll be sure to tell you.' _

Damn him and his ability to wheedle promises out of her. Not that he had to beg very often, since she usually gave them willingly enough. But this time, she was sorely regretting it. If, by whatever means, he _did_ find out, that would be more than enough reason to her. She didn't think she could bear that. And not knowing, to always be wondering if his sister was alive or not… No, she'd have to tell him. But she couldn't, she _couldn't…_

Grinding her teeth, she sank back into the shadows. If anyone else saw her, she'd get in trouble with the captain, something she couldn't afford at this point.

* * *

Haruka was sleeping, albeit fitfully. It was something though, and Yukino wasn't going to let anyone disturb her. Not even the captain. _Especially_ not the captain, though it was hard to see how she could avoid it when he was standing directly in front of her. Couldn't he see Haruka needed rest? Foolish question. He almost certainly could. 

"What do you want?"

"How disappointing, Ms. Kikukawa. Is this the greeting I get from someone who I've so generously accommodated?"

He spoke softly, which was perhaps a blessing in disguise. It meant he was angry, yes, but if he didn't wake Haruka…if she didn't provoke him…

"What…was it you wanted, captain?"

He smiled. From her experiences that was rarely, if ever, a good thing. "Slightly better. I've come to, how best to put this…offer you a way out."

A way out… This was a farce. A game, something to do in his spare time, just to play with them. Guessing correctly at the cause of her silence, he continued.

"I'm being perfectly honest with you, Ensign Kikukawa. Just a simple offer, really."

She was not so caught up as not to notice the change in titles, and had the time to wonder whether that was to her advantage or not when she realised she ought to speak. "And this offer would be…?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Nothing too difficult. Just…it's an inconvenience to have you arrested, really. You two were my most trusted officers, save for Ms. Fujino. In fact, I'd even place you higher than Mr. Wong. So you see, to sail in and announce publicly that you were working against me…"

It was starting to make sense. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself. But if that was all, why…? "What are you aiming at?"

"How blunt. Really, I believe you've picked up some of Ms. Suzushiro's bad habits. As I said, it's simple. If you and your…," his lip curled, "_partner _would consent to not contradict me when we reach England again…"

She drew in a breath, exhaled. Of course. Of course that's what he'd want. "And if we agree…?"

"Then I don't try and hang you before a full court in England."

No pretenses there, but having the truth she and Haruka had been trying to avoid thrown in front of her was almost as bad. "On what grounds?"

"Attempted mutiny, slander, and… Well, several of the judges I'm in contact with are very proper, as I'm sure you're aware. While the relationship between you and Ms. Suzushiro would no longer be considered an act of witchcraft, the idea…"

He knew? But how could he not. The captain knew everything that happened on his ship. Bluffing was almost useless in this case, but only when there were no options left would she consider…

"What makes you think I care whether or not I die?"

Too bold, too quickly spoken. Even before she finished, she knew it. Even so…

"What makes you think I'm assuming it's _you_ you're worried about?"

She gasped, thinking to hold it in too late. _Damn it, damn it all…_

'_Listen Yukino, one of the first rules of the academy is 'death before dishonour'! Remember that.'_

Feeling Haruka stir beside her, she absentmindedly smoothed her hair down, hardly thinking about the action. Hardly thinking…

No matter that it hadn't really been a rule, that it was just something the instructors liked to say. No matter that few of the other Navy hopefuls had taken it to heart the way Haruka had. before dishonour…

_But not your , Haruka. Never your . _

"Can you convince her, Ms. Kikukawa?"

Back to the Ms, then. No longer pulling rank, trying to make her think she was on more even footing. Or maybe he knew she was aware of his game, and this was just another ploy. Either way…

"Yes." It was more a choked whisper than a word, but the rest was stronger, firmer. "Yes…I can."


	14. Venom

A/N- And so I return. To make up for the lateness, it's my longest chapter yet. Of course, for me, that's not saying much at all. Your forgiveness is begged. But really, I've done my best. As every cloud has a silver lining, we will assume it is this- There is no Arika in this chapter. Why does she spurn me so?

Thanks again for all the reviews. Best motivation there is. Even two word ones are welcome.

So. This chapter may be vaguely confusing. I'm expecting at least two people to pick up on everything though. While a page-break may not be needed for the second scene-change, it's going in there anyway. And, as my last note, the chapter title relates to several things at once.

Sayosi- Thanks for beta-ing this chapter as always, luff. And yes, Shizuru does more than stare here.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Rocky Road to Dublin, The Mad Cat, or _Tom Jones_, no matter how much I wish I did. At least, all but the book. I have no desire to own the book. **And as a last remark, let it be duly noted that I expect to be lynched for this chapter.** You have been warned. Ish.

_'To be overcome by the fragrance of flowers is a delectable form of defeat.'- Beverly Nichols_

* * *

Midori, feet resting comfortably on her desk, regarded the three people sitting in front of her aloofly. Under the surface though, she couldn't help being just the slightest bit annoyed. She consoled herself by reasoning that she had reason enough to be, and that she was handling it rather well.

"For the fourth time, no, you are _not_ all allowed to get off the ship."

"But-" Chie started. Nao got there first though, having been waiting for an opening.

"We haven't been off since the last port several weeks ago! You and Mai were the ones who went for the map."

Well. She had a point. But someone had to stay on the ship, and it wasn't going to be her. The trouble was, she'd already told them that several times. Letting her face relax, she leaned even further back and tried to think up a suitable argument. _Fifth time's the charm?_

"Natsuki, why not you? You were the one who volunteered to stay last time, along with Nao. Besides, Mai wanted to stay last time too. What is milk for the cat is milk for, er…another cat."

Receiving a vaguely confused glare as her answer, she sighed. Roadblocks like this were fairly common, but they usually cleared up quickly. The problem was having to think up solutions.

"Well then, Chie? You told me you wanted some quiet time, right? This is a perfect-"

"Don't feel like it."

Of all the times for the artist to be stubborn. She could feel a headache coming on, and firmly ignored it. She wasn't really expecting anything, but it was worth a shot.

"Nao?"

"I'd really rather not."

All attempts at peace had failed. She would have to resort to subtle persuasion.

"Pleeease?"

Three blank faces stared back at her. This was getting nowhere, and even though the Navy hadn't caught up with them yet, it was only a matter of time until someone predicted their moves. They had to get this over and done with as soon as they could, and she couldn't afford delays. Bracing herself, she removed her feet from the desk and sat up straight, her face set.

"Natsuki, as your captain, I'm ordering you to stay on the ship and stand guard. Nao, you're staying with her."

It was a risky move, and she knew it. She rarely held her position over their heads, and even now, she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. As the captain, it was her right to give orders that were absolute. But having never treated them as most captains treated their crews, it was more like a shot in the dark than anything. And if Natsuki refused, there went any semblance of order.

Forcing herself not to waver and praying Natsuki understood the situation, she remained unmoving. Relaxing would give the others cause to start in, and any further stiffening would imply she didn't feel in control of the situation. She was just beginning to think backing down might be better in the long run when Natsuki sighed and let her shoulders drop.

"Whatever you want," she grumbled. There may have been some sarcasm in it, but Midori chose to let it go. There wasn't much else she could do, and besides, she owed it to the girl. Nao, however, wasn't going down without a fight.

"No way in hell."

Natsuki glanced at her, words forming on her lips before Nao cut them off with a scowl. "You're just going to accept that? We don't know if we'll dock again before Spain, and you-"

"It's an order."

"Why should we take orders from her?"

"Look, I just-"

"Just what? You're acting like a dog!" she spat. Natsuki's eyes widened before narrowing, her face hardening. Even Chie looked shocked, her eyes coming up from where they'd settled on Midori's copy of _Tom Jones_.

Midori felt herself becoming defensive again. Natsuki was easily baited, and a fight now wouldn't help matters. She struggled not to show apprehension, instead grinning and speaking up before things got out of hand.

"You shouldn't be so quick to insult people, Nao. We're all friends here." That had been the wrong thing to say, and she felt it as soon as she finished.

"Then why order us around! What gives you the right-"

"She's the captain," Chie said matter-of-factly. The support was unexpected, and Midori was glad for it. She could have spoken then, reasserting herself. Gauging the situation though, she knew it would be one of the worst things she could do. If she just waited…

Finally, Nao relented and turned aside. It was as close to an assent as Midori was going to get, and she took it in stride.

"Okay then. Chie, stick with Mai and Mikoto. They know their job, so just help them out. Natsuki and Nao, do whatever you want as long as you don't leave. And, whatever else you may be occupied with, always keep one eye on Ms. Fujino."

Natsuki huffed, Nao scoffed. Good enough. "Alright, meeting over. See you first thing tomorrow."

The disaster twins scrambled from the room, the tension thick between them. Chie snagged Midori's book before following at a more leisurely pace. Waiting until they were out the door, Midori put her feet back up. She'd be leaving soon too, just as soon as she had a few words with the prisoner.

* * *

Well away from Midori's room, Nao let herself glance furtively at Kuga. The other girl was still very pointedly ignoring her, which she supposed she deserved. But she was loathe to admit it, especially when she'd never had to before. It had been idiotic, she knew that. But also unbearable, the way Kuga would just bow and scrape…

She hadn't needed to do that. Couldn't she see that if she'd just refused, there would have been nothing their captain could do about it? That if she hadn't given in, they wouldn't both have to stay here for the next half a day? As annoyed as she was, it also stung. Because this wasn't like Kuga. Neither the way she'd accepted ship duty, nor the lack of protest over sailing to the calm waters. And the fact that it was Tokiha's influence was like pouring salt on a wound. It could only be her, with her happy-go-lucky attitude and her willingness to be friends with everyone.

Nao remembered that back when she'd first come aboard, she'd lost no time in letting Tokiha know that she had no intention of 'getting along'. Their relationship could best be described as a negotiated truce; Tokiha wouldn't try any more futile stabs at being friends, and Nao would try not to snap at her whenever she opened her mouth. It worked well enough. Or it had. Because now that girl was affecting Kuga, and that wasn't allowed. It just…annoyed her. That she was so quick to help out, that she harboured the naïve idea that 'everything would work out', that everyone-

She stopped when she felt nails digging into her palm. Any more of this and even Kuga would notice. Even Kuga…

'_This idiot tried to pick my pocket!'_

'_Calm down, Natsuki.'_

She remembered the infuriated look on Kuga's face, the calm and, of all things, _understanding_ one on Tokiha's. That that girl thought she could possibly…

'_What seems to be the trouble, ladies?'_

Midori. She'd walked right in on the scene unfolding in front of her ship, perpetual carefree expression in place. She hadn't changed a bit. But maybe that wasn't all bad, since Nao could at least allow herself to respect the older woman. She could be smart when she wanted to.

'_She tried to take my money, the little-'_

'_Well, well. A pickpocket. Your name is…?'_

'_You think I'd give my name to you?'_

She'd run after that, twisting through the alleys she knew so well until she was sure she wasn't being pursued. Then…

_The man was walking obliviously on the other side of the street. He certainly looked rich enough, with his protruding belly and balding head covered by an expensive looking hat. Surely he wouldn't miss a few pence. Walking as close as she dared, she counted on the fact that the upper class rarely noticed people like her. It was only when there was blame to be placed that 'urchins', as they called them, became visible. But by the time this man noticed his missing money, she'd be well away. _

_She began walking alongside him, inwardly smirking at the distaste radiating from every inch of his body. To actually turn and glare at her, though, would be admitting he acknowledged her existence. The stupidity of rich folk was a wonderful thing. Brushing against him, she had what she wanted in a matter of seconds. How foolish were people who kept their wallets on their arms? To show them off, most likely. How convenient._

'_Just what do you think you're doing?'_

_So. Seems he _was_ capable of seeing more than an inch in front of his nose. _

'_Pardon me, sir. I…must have slipped. I'm feeling rather faint, but that's no excuse for having hit such a person as yourself… Please forgive me…'_

_With that, she began to cry. Crocodile tears were her specialty, and they had the desired effect. The man shrank away in revulsion, not wanting to risk being touched by her. Perfect. Trying hard not to grin and give it all away, she became part of the crowd again. It was only after she made it home that she was able to look at what she'd come to think of as her spoils. One crown, three shillings. Nowhere near enough, but for food, it would do. Lots of food, better than they were used to. It would be a regular feast. Congratulating herself on a day well spent, she settled herself in the lone chair in the corner. She hadn't accounted for the creaking that would follow._

'_Nao…?'_

'_Did I wake you, mama?'_

_It hurt to lie about where she got the money, but not as much as it used to. And when she bought some oranges for mama as an apology for something she didn't quite understand and been rewarded with that smile that seemed so alive, such a stark contrast to the rest of the frail body fading away day by day, it had almost seemed that maybe-_

'_Nao…?'_

"Nao?"

Starting, she realised she'd followed Kuga right up to the door of her cabin. No time for a snappy comeback. "What?"

Half perplexed, half annoyed, Kuga huffed. "Have you been listening to anything I've said for the last several minutes?"

"Not a word."

Obviously not knowing how to reply, the other girl shrugged her shoulders and made to open her door. Damn, that wouldn't do.

"You can't guard if you're in there."

"Woe is me," the dark-haired girl muttered. Now that was unexpected. She showed no further sign of wanting to go inside, instead drifting towards the bowsprit. Nao followed her, resting lightly against the side of the boat. Watching Kuga, she was gripped by a sudden, inexplicable fear. It was extremely important that she-

"Oi," she snapped, almost shouted out.

"…"

"Are you still as easy to steal from?"

_Yesnomaybewhatareyoutalkingabout-_

"You didn't steal from me, you failed miserably. Don't twist facts."

Just as suddenly, the feeling left. And it was refreshingly easy to retaliate. "Miserably? I would have had you in another few seconds."

Kuga's eyebrow twitched. "But you didn't."

"But I would have, if you were just as clumsy then as you are now."

"I am _not_ clumsy."

"So says you."

Kuga glared before looking away, her way of saying she couldn't think of anything to say. Another win for Nao. But there was still a matter or two to be settled, whether or not she wanted to bring it up. Frowning, she realised there would be no way to skirt around this.

"Hey."

"What?" The reply was snappish, proof that the other girl hadn't forgiven her yet. But that was good too, because it meant the comment had hurt. Somehow, she'd wanted that. Anything to get it across.

"Why do you always go along with them?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Not answering, she waited. She could at least worm an answer out of Kuga, she knew that much. She hadn't lost her touch just yet. Sure enough, after only thirty seconds or so, there was an intake of breath before the words began.

"I'm not really sure why. Midori was…she's very…eccentric." A laugh, harsh in its honesty. "It's annoying, sure, but it's just… Just…"

And Nao understood. Because it was exactly like the artist, the cook, and the pet. She felt like the only one who didn't have an attachment to the captain and the semblance of a family she allowed them to have. To her, it was meaningless. They could play at it all they wanted, but if push came to shove, she was sure all the ties they claimed to have would disappear in a matter of seconds. If they wanted to pretend, that was fine with her. It only meant she wouldn't be hit as hard when it finally happened. But that Kuga had been drawn in too…

_You were different. You knew, just the way I did, what this was. What changed?_

She wanted, so badly, to ask. And she was angry then, at both herself and Kuga. Subject change would be good. "Do you really want to stay on this ship? It would be easy to sneak off."

Kuga's face switched from pensive to wary in half a second. "We're not allowed to."

This again. "Suit yourself. I'll be examining this town's selection of daggers, among…other things."

"You can't just _go!_"

"Your naïveté never fails to amuse me. Only one of us is needed to guard, and it won't be me. Why not try talking to Fujino?"

That had done it, she was sure. She always knew which buttons to push.

"Fine, do what you want," was the final, growled answer.

"Always."

And with that she wandered away from the bow, eventually making her way down the gangplank.

* * *

Left to her own devices, Natsuki decided on the most mature and reasonable action- sulking. How dare she just leave her here with…with… Going back to her cabin was out of the question. Off limits. Taboo. But her sword was in the cabin, and she'd meant to clean it, which meant…great. Just perfect. Why couldn't Midori have asked Mai to stay behind? Just because the girl wanted to talk to doctors, she was allowed-

Natsuki stopped herself. Mai had a good reason, she was sure of that. Mikoto couldn't be allowed to guard, since she was so easily distracted. And Chie… She doubted the artist would have left if she'd been ordered to stay, but everyone needed to get out once in a while. Despite Chie being one of the best choices for the job, she knew the captain was trying to be fair. That didn't mean she liked it though.

_If she doesn't let me off in Spain, I'll make Nao take my position._

A good enough strategy, she thought. Very straightforward. But for now, she was left on an almost empty ship with the prisoner, Mai, and Mikoto. The latter two were making a list of everything they'd need to buy by taking stock down below. Or, more likely, Mai was making a list and Mikoto was trying to drag her off the ship. She grinned at the thought. The grin soon disappeared, though, when she thought of re-entering her cabin. Having to face that woman…

It shouldn't have been so bad. She was exceedingly polite, showed no sign of hostility, and never spoke unless spoken to. Yet somehow, that scared her more than if the garnet-eyed woman had waved a dagger at her every time she entered the room. Not that she would have been allowed to hold a dagger, but still.

Clenching her teeth, she approached the door to her cabin and paused before opening it. The only sign that the woman resting on the bed was aware of her was the slightest flicker of her eyes. Ignoring her, Natsuki moved to her sea chest, grabbing at the key tied around her neck before plunging it into the lock. The chest was roughly three and a half feet across, more than enough to accommodate her possessions. Briefly glancing at the other woman, she noted the worn out copy of _The Odyssey_ that had belonged to Chie. So, the officer liked to read. Good, maybe then she wouldn't bother her.

Taking out her sword, she grinned. Much better than a broadsword, it was just under three feet. Its slightly curved blade carved wounds that weren't clean cut, convenient in battle. She hadn't liked it at first, but she was used to it now. It had been the first thing she'd bought with the money she earned as part of Midori's crew, and she was proud of it in an odd sort of way. Something that was hers, and hers alone. The fact that it looked nice helped matters too.

Rummaging around until she found a rag, she began wiping her cutlass with it. It was a habit of hers she couldn't seem to break, always cleaning her sword when there was something she couldn't figure out. Today's problem was Nao. The girl's sudden outburst had been strange. As much as she wanted to be mad, furious even, she was more puzzled and, damn it, worried. Insults were normal for Nao, but rarely so scathing. She could just be having an off day, but…

Annoyed, Natsuki began pressing down more firmly with the cloth. She refused to allow herself to worry about that brat. There were better uses for her time, and if she could just think of any… Pressing still harder, she hissed when the rag slipped and the sharp edge of the blade cut across her hand. At that, the woman across the room looked up.

"Swords are dangerous things. Ms. Pirate could hurt herself."

Well, wasn't _that_ just wonderfully enlightening. And there was that name again… "Your point being? I can take care of myself."

"Can you?" The question seemed to be far more than vague concern, or even a teasing put down.

_Was that a challenge? _

Ignoring it, Natsuki wiped her hand with the rag and reapplied herself to her task more vigorously than before. Not content to let the conversation end there, the other woman spoke up again.

"The rest of the crew has left the ship, then?"

Natsuki stiffened. "What's it to you?"

To her chagrin, her question was met with a laugh. "You needn't be so guarded. Am I not allowed to be curious?"

Glaring at nothing, she remained silent for a while longer before answering, "Yeah, they're gone. Almost all of them, anyway."

"Are you to be my guard, then?"

How annoying. She suspected the other woman was teasing her, even though her tone spoke only of seriousness. "Something like that."

"I don't suppose I'll be allowed to leave?"

That wasn't even worth answering. What kind of game was she trying to play? Silence for a few seconds more, then-

"Not a chance, then?"

"Of course not."

"How cruel Ms. Pirate is."

So, it was verbal attacks now. If she really expected to get somewhere with this, she wasn't as smart as Natsuki had assumed.

"And why shouldn't I be?"

"Fair enough. But then, you…"

This was more than just vaguely unnerving. Not only was this the most the woman had ever spoken to her, it seemed to be leading somewhere. She didn't like it.

"What?"

"Is there any way I can convince you otherwise?"

Natsuki blinked. Something was wrong here. That had sounded like…

'_Can you really not be convinced, Mr. Kuga?'_

"No." She definitely didn't like this. When Nao got back, she'd kill her. The woman was standing up now, sliding, almost _slinking_, off the bed. What was she-

"Oh? Such a pity."

Face blanching, Natsuki stuffed her sword back into her chest before scrambling up and edging closer to the door.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Get off the ship, of course. Shouldn't I be allowed fresh air?"

Natsuki's agitation, coupled with the fact that she wasn't as close to the door as she'd like to be, prevented her from answering. The woman had just told her straight out that she wanted to leave, which meant she was either overconfident or a fool. The latter was highly unlikely, but the former didn't strike her as quite right. Another word game, then?

_Damn, why didn't I keep the sword? Does she have a concealed weapon? How could Midori have missed it…? Why is she-_

The woman was in front of her now, her eyes almost…angry? But her voice said otherwise. Soft and lilting, it reminded her of a kitten's purring. _Or a tiger's_, her mind reminded her, setting off warning bells.

'_You're such a gentleman, Mr. Kuga.'_

"Is Ms. Pirate sure she won't bargain with me?"

_Bargain?_

"What do you mean?"

There was an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Too close, she was too-

She reeled back as if burned when hands found the front of her shirt, toying with the strings, loosening them. The hands followed her, pulling at the strings now, until she was backed up against the wall.

"A simple deal. I give you what you want, you let me off for a time."

Deep red eyes loomed near her face, and it took a few moments for the words to sink in. She was frozen, trapped by the gaze. A predator's eyes. They were laced with loathing, and that confused her. What was she doing, _why_ was she-

_What I want…? _

It hit her. "What the hell do you think you're doing! I don't-"

She was cut off by movement to her right, and she jerked away reflexively. Lips brushed the side of her mouth, making her shudder in fear and…something else? She ground her teeth. Fear.

"Get off!" It was closer to a shriek than a demand, and she was back to being a little girl again, frightened by the monster in the closet, something she didn't understand.

_A soft laugh. 'My, Mr. Kuga. What an animal.'_

The eyes widened in surprise, the venom vanishing. Natsuki stumbled forward, pushing blindly until she reached the door. With a last glance to see if her sea chest was shut firmly, she fled the room. It suddenly seemed vitally important that she get off the ship.

Trying to regulate her breathing, she stopped running when she reached the mainmast, halfway across the ship. In…out…in…

_Predator…_

Her breath hitched as she fought down the fear that had risen in her chest. She frantically rubbed the side of her mouth, as if it would erase the memory.

_That doesn't count, right? No, side of the mouth definitely does not count._

How could she just…

_Steal my-_

Damn. Had she really thought she'd be able to…to… The expression on her face had been dangerous. Soft on the outside, sharp on the outside. And why angry? She'd started it, so why…why had she been so…

_Angry? Sad? _

And when she'd been pushed away, her eyes had shown relief. Shock too, but mostly… She shook her head.

_I need to get out of here. _

Retracing her steps to the main deck, she waited impatiently until she saw Mai and Mikoto coming out of the entrance to the lower deck. Rushing over to them, she stopped awkwardly in front of Mai. The cook's eyes showed confusion and concern, and she opened her mouth to speak, presumably to ask what the problem was, but Natsuki spoke first.

"Mai, I don't want guard duty. Can you or Mikoto take it?"

The concern switched to vague irritation, which she understood. No one wanted to have to stay on the ship, of course not. But this was different. This was… 'Mai, the prisoner tried to kiss me. Can you guard her instead?' Oh sure, that would go over well.

"I'm not going to take your job just because you and Nao are too lazy to do it," the fiery girl teased. "You two should be more responsible."

"That's not- look, I just really need to…"

Whether it was the urgency in her voice or the near-terrified look on her face, Mai gave in. "Alright, fine. But you'd better be back by tonight, since I don't want to leave the night shift to Mikoto."

The feeling of relief she felt was almost overwhelming. And with that, gratefulness. "Thanks, Mai."

The cook nodded, looking slightly exasperated. Mikoto waved cheerfully, a half-eaten piece of something in her mouth. Natsuki left them, racing down the gangplank, trying not to think of it as fleeing.

Once off the ship, she was at a loss. The decision to leave had been made quickly, but now that she had, she didn't know where to go. She had money, but most of it was back in her sea chest, and she wouldn't go back in that room for all the money on the ship. At least, half the money. Hadn't Nao said something about daggers? Well, that gave her a location. Or several. Good enough.

After a while though, she was forced to admit drifting from one shop to another was quickly losing its charm. This was a relatively rich town, and she doubted she could afford anything more than the cheapest of wares. Turning down an alleyway, she stopped to watch a dog sniff for scraps. Taking a few steps, she stopped and turned.

_Damn conscience. _

She reached inside the bag at her waist, tossing out a crust Mai had let her snag from the kitchen the day before. Knowing from experience that the dog wouldn't eat it until she backed off, she continued on. She was bored before long, and the sun hadn't even begun to set. Maybe she should just find a tavern and meet up with Nao the next day, despite her promise to Mai. Or maybe-

"Oh please sir, I just _have_ to have that one."

Speak of the devil. Moving closer to the source, she was just in time to see Nao point enthusiastically to a row of daggers in a shop window. A heavyset man was next to her, more interested in her body than she was in his wares. That was saying something, considering the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at the daggers.

"You got money?"

His tone suggested he didn't want money so much as other things, and Natsuki felt an instant dislike for the man that morphed into a sinking feeling when, moments later, Nao glanced up and caught sight of her. Her eyes brightened as she rushed outside the shop.

"Kuga! This nice man's showing me his collection!"

Oh no, no. She would not be dragged into this. Absolutely not. She'd just go and-

All further protests were halted by Nao sauntering over, grabbing her arm firmly, and dragging her back to the man and his shop. "Just play along," the younger girl muttered. That was the last thing she wanted to do, but… It might be fun to watch, but participate in? Just no. Why did she always have to be the accomplice? As she was pulled through the door, she cast a despairing glance at the street. No way to run now.

"My friend here can pay," Nao purred. For the third time that day, Natsuki felt cheated. "What do you mean I can-"

Clapping a hand over her mouth, the redhead smiled sweetly. "So, how 'bout it?"

Looking at Natsuki with an appraising eye, the man finally nodded and turned to Nao. "Take your pick."

Grinning, Nao took the most expensive looking dagger. When the man turned, she stuck a second up her sleeve. If Natsuki hadn't been so busy fuming, she might have groaned. Once she paid for this, she'd shake Nao until she was fully compensated. She knew the other girl had money. "So, how much?"

The man leered, his eyes piggy and sunken in his face. "Step into the backroom with me and I'll tell you."

Oh for- Why did that girl always have to go for the perverted shopkeepers? Wheeling around to glare at Nao, she realised the redhead was eyeing a tavern across the street. Getting the message and not liking it one bit, she turned and ran. Anything would be better than staying put. The man's shouts echoed behind her, but he had almost certainly not done much running in his life, the yells quickly fading as Natsuki skidded through the door to the tavern on Nao's heels. She cast an amused eye on the hanging sign outside the door; the figure painted on it resembled a cat undergoing death throes.

The inside of the tavern was smoky, a not-unpleasant smell hanging in the air. Smoke, ale, and some sort of meat. She noticed, for the first time since leaving the ship, how hungry she was. All thoughts of feeling guilty were driven away by the need to eat something. But first…

"What were you thinking!?"

Nao was unapologetic, that damned grin still plastered on her face as she sat herself down at a table close to the bar. Natsuki followed suit, still frowning.

"I had to distract him somehow, and you were convenient."

"Oh, perfect. Look, did you at least get a good one?"

Nao's grin spread. "One jewel encrusted, one not. The first is purely for show, but that doesn't make it any less good to have. You saved me a good nine to twelve shillings."

Natsuki huffed, signaling to the barkeep that she wanted a bottle of wine. The cheap kind, of course. When it arrived, Nao grabbed it first and poured for both of them. "Cheer up, Kuga. I've decided to be gracious and buy you dinner."

It was her opinion that it was the least Nao could do, but she didn't feel like starting something. "Sure, fine."

The redhead placed three shillings on the table, which were picked up almost immediately by the barkeep. Natsuki snorted. "Feeling stingy, are we? You could have at least gone for better food."

Nao tossed her hair. "I could, but that would involve effort on my part. Be grateful." She took more of the wine, and Natsuki let her, sighing. There were some things you couldn't win. It was dark outside now, and she wondered if they should be getting back. But dinner had just begun, and Nao showed no signs of wanting to leave. She was also in no hurry to leave, so maybe…

Nao hadn't asked her why she was here and not on the ship, and she was glad for that. It made things less complicated. And the more she thought about it, the more she was sure going back tonight would be nerve-wracking. She could hardly just tell Mai she wanted to sleep in her cabin, much less move the pile of things off the floor that would make room for her. Sleeping in the artist's cabin was out of the question, since more likely than not she'd wake up with a sketch of her snoring somewhere nearby. Not that she snored, just that she didn't trust Chie with sketching materials near her if she was sleeping.

That left Nao and the captain, and she didn't relish asking either of them. She could just see how that would go. So, all in all, returning would be a bad idea. It was fine here, as long as Nao pitched in. Lodging wasn't cheap if you wanted a good room.

She signaled the barkeep again, this time for ale, while hoping Mai wouldn't be too upset the next morning. As a man in the corner began a heartfelt rendition of The Rocky Road to Dublin, she leaned back and inhaled the scents of the tavern. Home away from home, that was here. She should bring Mai something, maybe one of the better bottles. Her friend would appreciate it.

* * *

She was glad she hadn't been chosen to watch the ship. Selfish, maybe, but the point remained. This was one of the rare nights she felt like getting out and doing something rather than being cooped up in her room. Hefting her money pouch and grinning at the noise the coins made, she looked around for a place to spend them. It was her night on the town, so to speak, and she would enjoy it.

Whistling a half-forgotten tune, she walked through the streets of Ravenglass. Nice town, this. Seemed prosperous enough, and there were plenty of shops. When she was done, she'd find a tavern and set up for the night. No sense going back to the ship this late. Natsuki and Nao could take watches, and she'd deal with their glares the next morning. She might bring them back a little something, just to make it up to them. After all, she hadn't had to stay behind. She probably would when they got to Spain, but Spain was Spain. It had glamour, sure, but England was where she'd been born, and it couldn't be beat. In her opinion, at least.

Mai argued that France had the best food, and she might have a point. The cook had certainly enjoyed it there, buying ingredients right and left. No one had complained though, since it made for good meals. Still, England's ale and traditional meat, bread, and cheese were filling enough. The perfect way to end a day.

In an uncharacteristically cheerful mood, Chie veered off center and towards a street vendor. She was selling flowers, it seemed.

Getting a closer look, she realised the vendor had roses as well. Damn nostalgia. Crept up on one when they least expected it. Rather than stay and think, she moved away, looking for another way to occupy her time. Someone was selling axes, and she amused herself by wondering if it was legal to do that in a public street. For a while, she entertained thoughts of buying one. Captain would never let her live it down, but it might be worth it. But no, it would be too easily noticed when getting back to the ship. Maybe another time.

Still whistling, she bought bread with something resembling meat on it from a cart across the street. Nothing like unidentifiable substances to top off the night. Taking a bite, she decided this wasn't bad. It might even be good, if it had something to wash it down with. With that in mind, she wandered into the nearest tavern and purchased the wine they promised wasn't watered down in the slightest. In barspeak, that meant it was less diluted than the other ones they had. It would do.

Sipping it lightly, she leaned back in her chair and cast her gaze around the room. When she caught sight of Natsuki and Nao near the bar, she almost lost her balance. At first glance, it looked as though Nao was attacking the other girl. But the second time, it became glaringly obvious that Nao was smashed. Natsuki seemed to be trying to drag her upstairs, with little success. Chie would have helped them if she wasn't so busy laughing to herself. She wouldn't tell captain, she wasn't that cruel. It was enough to be able to watch them.

After a minute or so of that, Natsuki apparently got fed up and went with a more stable approach. She picked Nao up and began lugging her up the stairs. At several points it looked as though they might fall, but they made it in the end. Chie would tell Mai first thing next day. Her friend could use a laugh.

Getting fed up with the shouts from various other bar patrons after a while, Chie set some coins on the table and left. It was probably more than she owed, but it wouldn't make a colossal difference. The cool night air was like a refreshing wake-up call as she exited, reminding her that she should be getting back to the ship. Something stopped her though. A silly urge, really, but if she just looked at the flowers one more time… Maybe she could bring some back, give one to Mai or Mikoto, possibly even Natsuki. Flowers were good for cheering people up.

She pretended to browse the selection, not looking to buy so much as to take in the individual fragrance of each one. Knowing she shouldn't and really not caring at the moment, she ventured to ask the woman selling them a question.

"Would you happen to have Fragrant Orchids on hand?"

As it turned out, she did. Lots of them. Enough to fill a garden. Not that she would want one. Leaving would be a good idea, but if she could just touch one…

Someone gasped. A high, startled, scared sound. Familiar. Very. Too much so.

_Don't turn. Do not turn. _

She struggled for four seconds only, each more unbearable than the last.

_Leave, run, make tracks-_

_Turn. _

"Aoi…?"

_

* * *

_

_November 8th, 1749_

_Day 8_

_Today has been as usual, save for one thing. There's been an odd amount of activity on deck, and I began to hear gulls yesterday evening. If I'm correct, they'll be reaching land soon. Today, from the sound of it. This presents a good chance. If, for a moment, I could manage to escape, then… _

_It seems I was right. Their captain was here only minutes ago. She said she merely wished to have a word with me. Several words, more like. But she didn't waste time getting to the point, something I was glad of. Our conversation, as it was, is written below. _

'_Your words, then?'_

'_I'll be quick, don't worry. The main thing is that my girls are smarter than you may think. You're a smart looking woman yourself, so you should already know this, but a little precaution never hurt.'_

'_Your point?'_

'_That was my point, right there. Don't underestimate them, or me, by trying to escape here. It wouldn't be in your best interest.'_

_'Is that a threat?'_

_'I haven't decided yet.'_

_You see, then. She is a sharp woman, that much is certain. With the right amount of maneuvering, however, I've learned it's possible to get around anyone. Perhaps, then, I should test the will of my captors. While there are no men onboard, humans are the same anywhere. My father would have said- no, it is irrelevant. In any case, we shall see. _

_So. I stand corrected. The girl is not so easily swayed. It was…unexpected, to say the least. I had thought… She was likely just startled. Can that have been a ruse as well? Given the chance, it would have ended differently. One would have to be an extremely good actor. But her eyes were like those of a trapped animal. Further deliberation would be pointless without more information._

_It seems my guard has been switched. The ship's cook and a young girl have taken her place. That may be for the best, as they won't be quite so cautious. I've been given ample time to observe, after all. _


	15. Corrosion

A/N— Ah, well, hello again. It's been a while, yes? And more than a year now since I started this, which is an odd thought. I'm determined to get this chapter up today, so I'll keep the excuses to a minimum. But if I ranted to/at you at all over the past eight months, you have my sincere thanks. Two of you especially– my knight of the bunny banner, and she who I've dubbed luff.

I'm sorry this was so long in coming, and if I still have any readers left I'd be more than mildly surprised. This chapter is made up of fragments, which is bound to warrant impatience. Still, please review? If it strikes your fancy. Even if it's just to tell me I can't write at all, as I'm rather desperate at the moment. Now, for the replies to those who chose not to sign in.

kitten320— And here it is, finally. Forgive me? I never meant it to take quite so long.

gale— It's been a lot longer than two months now, but your compliment gave me the warm fuzzies. My thanks. Hah, another vote for this being confusing. I'm sorry about that, really.

moony— You'll get more soon, I promise you. Not just yet, but…soon. As for Nat/Nao, no worries, I won't maul you. And yes, Natsuki is a marshmallow. A large, fluffy marshmallow.

Us— Y'all are insane, you know that? The both of you, update soon. (as if I can talk)

Soukyuu— Good to see you again. -grins- Mmhm, waiting would be good. Soon, very soon, things are going to start moving. Stick with me until then? And yes, real life does tend to suck. Ply it with cupcakes.

Bolt— Oddly enough, your review was the one that finally got me moving again. I had about half done, and then I got it and it was like a brick to the head. The next time you feel compelled to call me a lazy swine, feel free to add more. I'm sure I'll appreciate it (after a fashion). I'll, ah, take it as a compliment.

A last note- I've been playing with the dates some, as well as trying to re-write a good deal of the earlier chapters, so by December this ought to be less of a giant mess. I beg you, bear with me. Thanks for Sayosi for still having the patience to beta this. I've tried to check it, but I was more than a bit rushed tonight. And because I've been asked, no, Natsuki's father did nothing of...that nature to her. I'm not so...just not. Well, Happy Halloween.

'_It's a small world after all._' -that oddly annoying little song

* * *

_November 8__th__, 1749_

_My Dear Brother,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and apologise for taking so long to compose a reply to your last notice. Needless to say, things at the estate have been very busy since your news. It might have gone better if you had downplayed the situation somewhat, perhaps glossing over certain parts. Still, we were glad to hear news from the ship. I'm sorry to hear Ms. Fujino was kidnapped, as from what you told me she was quite an officer. The captain must be shaken. It's good to know you're doing everything in your power to retrieve her, along with the duke's map. I look forward to news of your success, and urge you to be careful of sharks in deeper waters. Give my regards to Nina._

_Sincerely,_

_Yuuichi Wong _

_Captain of the Guard, Windrift _

Sighing, Yuuichi finished the dip in the 't' of Windrift and set down his quill. It had taken him far too long to compose what should have been a simple letter. Things might have been easier if not for the degree of formality he and his brother were used to upholding. He couldn't remember who had started it, only that it stood to this day. Truthfully, he wasn't sorry about the gap between letters at all. He hadn't had the time to write, or at least hadn't given himself the time. He couldn't help being just the slightest bit angry that his brother had caused so much of a stir in such a short span of time. First the letter saying the map was gone, then the next to report a missing officer.

The duke wasn't happy, and as a result, none of the workers in the estate were either. It was because of this that he'd thought to include that last, rather blunt, warning. There were things Sergey didn't know, or was pretending not to, about the Victoria. If he didn't admit their existence soon, things could go badly. Very, irreversibly badly. If nothing else, he wanted his brother back in one piece. Demerits were all very well and good, but with everything going on, he thought it would be best for Sergey to lay low. As low as a First Mate could lie, anyway.

With one letter out of the way, he thought about how best to compose his next. It didn't seem possible, but this one was probably going to be harder. He had been going to avoid telling Akira at first, but she deserved to know. Even though she was younger than he was, she'd been the first to sincerely welcome him when he first arrived. She didn't begrudge him his position as captain either, as others seemed to. She got him out of trouble often, showed him the best places for eavesdropping, and was always a loyal, if not amazingly blunt, companion. For that, he owed her. But that didn't mean it would be easy. He thought he might have preferred writing to tell her the estate had burned down. If only.

Brushing his hair back unconsciously with the hand not spotted with ink, he dipped his quill back into the inkwell, letting it drip out onto the piece of parchment before groaning and finally touching it to paper.

_November 8__th__, 1749_

_Akira, _

_Hey, how are you? I'm sorry about Ms. Fujino, but since you never got to meet her, I'm sure that's not what you really want to hear. The duke's been huffy since you left. Seems he can't run the place without you. You looked a bit under the weather before, so I hope you're doing better now. Wouldn't want to make a certain someone worry, would we? Did I tell you my hair's longer now? It was pretty bad when you left, but now I'm thinking of growing a beard. You know, just for show. Things in the village are still blowing over from that thieving incident, but we'll be free of complaints soon. _

_Speaking of that certain someone, the coughing's gotten worse. There's blood every time now, and he isn't eating as much as he should be. Actually, if I can get him to eat one meal a day, it's an accomplishment. He said to tell you he's fine, so I'll pass it on, but… Honestly, I think the sooner the captain gets back here with that map, the better it will be for all of us. Maybe you could bring back some fancy cooking utensil for him. You know how much he loves things like that. Well, best of luck. _

_Yuuichi_

That would have to do. He hoped she wouldn't be too annoyed at his tone, but anything was better than her being worried. Not that he thought he could keep that from happening, but he could at least try to make a molehill out of a mountain. He hadn't elaborated much, and he hoped he wouldn't have to. Lifting his head, he placed his hands behind his back and stretched. Writing depressing letters was no way to spend one's day. If not for the fact that he wasn't horribly popular in the village at the moment, he'd go down for a visit.

Trying to avoid the many prowling girls would be worse than evading the many people who felt they hadn't been properly compensated for the recent incident. Honestly, how were you supposed to tell someone you were sorry they were missing rope? As it was, he though it best, and very possibly safer, to see Takumi again. He'd managed to snag a pastry from the kitchen, and he thought his friend might enjoy it if he felt like eating. More importantly, it was time for medicine to be administered.

He left his room at a brisk jog, and it wasn't long before he was at Takumi's door. He placed his hand on the handle, took a moment to tell himself the slight trepidation he felt was a by-product of the day's stress, and entered. All of Akira's things were still in place- canvas, books, and those odd posters of governors she was so fond of collecting. Takumi's side of the room may as well have been another universe. A cookbook, a vase of faded roses, and an old, palm-sized portrait of a girl whose eyes were smiling as warmly as her mouth rested on the wooden table next to his bed.

Those were fairly rare unless one was toting around a picture of their beau, and that situation didn't seem likely. He'd wanted to ask who it was, but always stopped short. At any rate, she was pretty cute. Still, every time he wanted to ask about the picture he could feel the boy's eyes on him, understanding but willing him to stay silent. Whether because of his situation or because there was something like steel in that complacent grace, Yuuichi had complied. The last items on the bedside table were a bottle containing some obnoxiously vile mixture of every bitter herb in existence and a clean glass.

Takumi looked up as he crossed the room to the boy's bed, and Yuuichi noticed with a start how red the whites of his eyes were. Had they been that bad yesterday? Hindsight said they hadn't. There was a smell present in the room, of sickness not quite masked by dying flowers, and he had to fight not to grimace. Trying to mask the worry in his voice, he walked to the edge of the bed and sat with a grin on his face.

"Hey there, kid. How goes it?" His voice was too hearty, too loud, too obvious. Still, Takumi smiled. The smile grew when the pastry was presented and set near the bed in case he felt well enough to eat. There were times Yuuichi wondered if the boy only smiled because he didn't want to worry the people around him, and the recurrence of that thought now sent another spike of warning through him.

"I'm fine, really. Just a few more days and I'll be-" The rest was lost in the hacking cough Yuuichi had become too familiar with over the past week. Telling himself he wasn't panicking and trying to ignore those horrible, hairball-expelling noises, he reached for the handkerchief in his pocket and clutched it with a white-knuckled hand. He handed it to the boy, watching as its previously clean expanse was spotted with red. When the fit was over the kerchief was handed back hesitantly, the arm offering it thinner than it had ever looked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin it…"

Forcing another grin, Yuuichi took the once spotless cloth and waved it. "What, this? Don't worry, I've got more where that came from. Besides, I can use it to keep the ladies of the town away."

That earned him a smile, and he felt slightly better. Would have felt better still if those thin shoulders weren't still trembling. "So, what do you do all day? Don't tell me you spy on the maids…?"

"Of course not! I…think, mostly. Or sleep."

Takumi had never been good at lying. The latter, at least, wasn't true. How could he be sleeping, with his eyes looking like that? Thinking wasn't that good a way to pass the time either, not with all the noise made by frazzled servants and the few bold townspeople who still thought they might get something for their losses.

"Oh? You need a girl, my friend. Or…could it be you're holding out for Akira?"

To his surprise, that brought a blush to the boy's face. Maybe he'd hit the mark after all. Not that he'd ever let the kid know his feelings would probably be welcomed. He valued his life too much.

"That's… Akira's…"

Not wanting Takumi to start coughing again, Yuuichi hurriedly flapped his hand dismissively and sat up. "Whatever you say. Now, medicine time."

Takumi tried to hide a grimace, failed, and stoically sat up while the older boy uncorked the bottle, poured a fraction of the black liquid into the glass, and sloshed it jokingly, his hand stiff. "Drink up, amigo."

And he did, without even a small complaint, something that unnerved Yuuichi more than his sleeplessness. They both knew he would drink it, of course, but there was always a half-hearted shrug or joke about what was really in it. The stiffness in his hands was spreading to his shoulders, and that smell was still there, heavy and too sweet.

_Lethargy, blood, the eyes…_

The village doctor said it was hay fever, but that didn't match up, and here Takumi just kept getting worse. Akira wasn't back, the duke was angry, and he didn't know what to do about any of it.

_If what he's got is hay fever, I'm a prince. _

And suddenly he didn't want to be in the room anymore, didn't want to listen to those noises and see the blood and not be able to do anything to help, didn't want to admit he was useless now. He stood up, smoothing his uniform down.

"I'm off to terrify the ladies of the town. If you hear screams from down below, that'll be the first of my many victims."

The bottle corked and replaced, the boy's confused look telling him something he wasn't sure he wanted to hear, he left the room with a smile still on his face. It vanished the moment he closed the door behind him. How much worse had this gotten, and in just a matter of days? If that bratty ruler would just lighten the workload… Without Akira around to help, Takumi's condition had declined alarmingly quickly. He tried to help, but he had certain duties he was required to perform. It wouldn't surprise him if at least part of this had been done on purpose. He hated to admit it, but he was at a loss. The coughing, the lack of food, that odd reddish tinge…

_Akira, come back soon…_

* * *

Natsuki woke to a room that had several hours to go before being lit by the sun, and the first thing to assault her senses was a vaguely familiar smell. She wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes just enough to ascertain that, yes, there was light outside. It wasn't until she forced herself to roll out of bed and brush the hair away from her face that she recognised the smell for what it was– smoke. That meant she'd left the candle burning before falling asleep, and she was lucky to not have burned the tavern down. As it was, the wax had steadily made its melty way down the side of the candle holder and off the bedside table before drying in a resilient lump on the floor. What a wonderful way to start the day. 

Judging by the lack of light in the room, even with the curtains drawn and the flickering of the steadily dimming fire, it couldn't be morning yet. That meant the wax wasn't going to get cleaned up until at least two hours from now. Land-leave was always a good opportunity to catch up on sleep. With that encouraging thought, she plodded back to the bed and threw herself in. Her limbs protested, reminding her that she'd slept in her clothes. Again.

_I hate waking up…_

Shifting, she felt her foot encounter a foreign object. She prodded it, a sneaking suspicion beginning to gnaw at her brain. Before she could figure out what it was, the object kicked her. Hard. Debating on whether or not to kick it back, she blinked when she heard a muffled vocalisation that sounded oddly like 'Bleh'. Go figure.

"Weren't you in the other bed?"

Nao stirred grumpily, stretched, and yawned before deigning to answer. "I was, but there were spiders in it."

There was something behind that, a tone that suggested annoyance, possibly anger, but she chalked it up to the hour. "There's wax on the floor. Clean it up."

Silence, then: "Not a chance."

Was she imagining it, or was that tone still there? Soft but dangerous, a silkily lurking thing- yet that was silly. Nao was refusing to help, but what else had she been expecting. "I had to drag you up here after _you_ drank the rest of _my_ wine, so I'm not fixing the wax."

"Good for you."

Well then. The wax was staying on the floor after all. Natsuki rolled onto the edge of the bed again, trying to get back to that nice, undisturbed sleep she'd been having before. She couldn't remember her dream, which was usually a good thing. She idly wondered how Mai was making out before jolting upright, narrowly avoiding banging her skull against the headboard.

_Mai! Damn damn damn…_

Suddenly glad she hadn't bothered with taking her clothes off the night before, she completed her half-roll and leapt for the window. Forcing it open, she ignored the sudden head rush and pulled the curtain back. Good, her original assessment had been right. It wasn't yet four –couldn't be, with patrons from the bar still lounging outside– which meant she'd get less of a tongue-lashing when they got back.

"Nao."

"Hhn?"

"We're leaving."

Nao made an undistinguishable noise before sitting up and glaring blearily at her provoker. However, the look on Natsuki's face said she wasn't backing down, so it was with great reluctance that the younger girl got out of bed and grimaced as her muscles reminded her that she'd also been clothed the night before. Natsuki gave her an impatient look, mentally hopping from one foot to the other.

"You can look stupid later, we're going now."

Nao saluted lazily before dropping back into bed. "Wake me up in three hours."

…_Well then._

That something was gone now, and Natsuki was glad for that. Silly or not, it had been…odd…to hear it. Almost the way Nao had sounded when she first joined them three years back, as if-

_Silly._

Suddenly aware she was standing still and not running for the ship as fast as she possibly could, she stomped the short distance back to the bed and shook Nao roughly by the shoulder, an idea forming in her mind.

Exactly four minutes later Nao was fully awake and leaving the tavern, bag of loot in hand. While she felt slightly guilty about her methods, Natsuki decided it was no great loss. If the barkeep objected to having anything that could be removed from the room being taken, that was his problem.

* * *

After the third barrel of water turned out to be empty, Mai found herself ready to throw up her hands and abandon her list altogether. Whose job was it supposed to be to keep track of their supplies…? She wasn't sure if there was an appointed person, come to think of it. Raising her hand to slap her forehead, she was stopped by the sound of Mikoto's empty stomach. Laughing, she ruffled the girl's hair. 

"Hungry, huh?"

Receiving a vigorous nod in return, she smiled. No big surprise there. Shrugging, she crossed out most of the words on her list, leaving 'salt pork' untouched. Next to the covered items, she wrote 'get' in large letters. One of the few things they weren't short of were limes, since Chie and the captain were the only ones who ate them regularly, Natsuki forcing down the occasional one only when dared by Nao. So, no problems there. Water, on the other hand…

A slight frown found its way onto her face, the cook not relishing the task of rolling several very heavy barrels of water up the gangplank and onto the ship. Mikoto would help a great deal, but even so, Mai wasn't looking forward to it. She would have asked Chie to help her later if the artist hadn't hightailed it off the ship the first chance she'd gotten. She had taken a list of her own, but spices were a good deal less cumbersome than barrels full of water that sloshed more than it had any right to. Either way they would have to wait until the next morning, and Midori wouldn't be thrilled to hear that.

Natsuki would have helped if she hadn't been so riled up by Nao's remark, but it wouldn't have been fair to ask her. Besides that, leaving Nao alone on the ship wasn't the brightest idea. Best case scenario, she simply left for the town. Worst case, she threw the captive officer overboard, then left for the town. Giving Natsuki a list of her own might have helped a great deal. Back to square one then. Or maybe a different square altogether, since that wasn't the only thing on her mind. Chie had relayed the conversation that had taken place with the captain to her before leaving, with advice to avoid Natsuki until things blew over. Arguments that heated rarely happened, so for something like that to be said now…

Ignoring the warning bells, she tucked the list away and turned back to Mikoto. "We're pretty much out of food, wouldn't you say?"

"Hmm," the younger girl agreed forlornly.

"Then what do you say we get to the galley so I can whip us up something?"

Another nod. Definitely an affirmative. Casting a last annoyed glance at the empty barrels, Mai placed a hand on the third rung of the ladder that led to the deck. She was about to pull herself up when she felt fingers on her shoulder, not gripping but arresting all the same. She turned, her half-thought that Mikoto might want to say something about that snack dispelled by the serious expression of the girl's face.

"Mikoto?"

"Don't worry, alright? Mai can fix anything; you always do."

Transfixed by the trust that softened the glint of gold, Mai let herself smile. That kind of trust was almost a good thing. "Sure. Now how about that food?"

So up the ladder they went, thoughts mainly on the galley and what they could possibly use to make something edible. Mai paused halfway up, fingering the coins in her pocket. It should be enough for the trip. _No drinking_, she reminded herself firmly. It wasn't productive, and it put an added burden on Natsuki. Why the reticent girl had been the second person to find out and refrain from judging had been a mystery at first, but she'd come to see Natsuki as one of her closest friends. As the captain was fond of saying, 'who'd have thunk?'

Hauling herself up and over the last rung, she sighed and started walking to the front of the ship, stopping to make sure Mikoto was beside her.

'_Mai, I don't want guard duty. Can you or Mikoto take it?'_

It had been such an uncharacteristic request, at least for the current Natsuki. Then there had been that look in her eyes, the harried, almost pleading strain in her voice, the caged way she carried herself…

'_That's not- look, I just really need to…'_

Her friend had obviously needed to leave very badly, and to get that urgency out of her voice, Mai would have agreed to just about anything. Letting her off the ship may not have been the best decision, but if it made Natsuki feel better, it should be alright. Had to be, because if her friend had needed help and she'd just made a colossal mistake by letting her leave, she wasn't sure she'd be able to look Natsuki in the eye when she got back.

Trying to dispel the unsettling feeling in her stomach and the return of the nagging feeling from earlier, Mai looked up and shook her head. She would have to wait until morning to get supplies after all, but that didn't mean she couldn't do a good job guarding.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to spare some spirits?"

The voice came from behind her, and she spun, startled. Mikoto turned with her, eyes narrowing. It took Mai a few heartbeats before she realised the person standing so calmly in front of her, surveying her with eyes crinkled in amusement, was their captive. She was jumping at ghosts tonight, it seemed.

"You…want whiskey?"

She couldn't sense any sinister meaning behind the request, and it seemed reasonable enough, but something stopped her- the woman's stance. It was open, vulnerable, and pleasant. With most people she would have taken it at face value, but it was wrong, somehow. Because hostages, no matter how good natured, could never be so trusting. Because the question had been asked with no signs of trepidation, only relaxed assurance. She opened her mouth to refuse politely enough without quite knowing why, then closed it as something out of her immediate range of vision moved.

"If that's what you choose to offer, I'd be most obliged."

_Hands. _

Mai lowered her eyes, immediately forgetting her suspicions as she noticed the slight trembling of the other woman's hands. Not much, not enough to attract undue attention, but enough. That was a sign of weakness, of frailty, and she'd been foolish enough to think…

"Sure, just let me-"

Movement again, this time to her left. She looked down, violet eyes widening as Mikoto's posture tensed. The girl was practically snarling, her teeth set in a furious grimace that pulled her gums back and made her look almost animalistic in her anger. What on earth-

"Don't trick Mai."

_Trick?_

Mai's eyes flicked from Mikoto to the subject of Mikoto's rage, growing unsure again.

The woman smiled; a pleasant smile, a dangerous smile. "A pity. I'm flattered that Ms. Minagi thinks me so capable, but I assure you, Ms. Tokiha, my intentions were the same either way."

The cook's brow creased, a line forming on her forehead. "Your intentions?"

Mikoto's eyes glinted, hard gold narrowing even further. Mai wanted to tell her to stop looking that way, but something about the woman's manner wouldn't let her. Her instinctive want to help warred with Mikoto's sometimes uncanny perceptiveness before the older woman solved her indecision by speaking.

"To clarify, harming you is not an action I could perform. But I would be grateful for a drink if you're still willing to offer it."

And though that alarmed voice from earlier told her the word choice was odd, and Mikoto refused to relax, Mai walked the woman to the galley and handed her a bottle of common enough whiskey. Though there was nothing outwardly aggressive about their captive, she found herself in a hurry to leave her to her own devices. Completing her task, she walked quickly back to the exit ramp and positioned herself to the side of it while Mikoto looked on from the upper deck, still tense, still watching.

* * *

Shizuru gripped the bottle with fingers that wanted to stay slack, tipping it once more to allow the last of the fiery liquid inside access to her already burning throat. It wet her lips; she licked them unconsciously. Her head was pounding, nausea taunting her by remaining a constant presence. Flames licked at her body, causing a trickle of sweat to run over the pulse pounding in her neck. This was pathetic, ludicrous, but even that knowledge couldn't prevent her from sinking to her knees and clutching the firm support of the bed with hands that were suddenly trembling far too much. 

She barely heard the clink of the bottle as it hit the floor, too involved with cursing herself. Of all the times, of all the places– and having to ask for the drink had been almost unbearable. There was a difference between can't and won't, and the younger of the two girls had known that far better than expected. Known it enough to keep her body between Shizuru and the other girl's exposed back, even though by that point she had realised the futility of attempting anything when there were two of them– and the younger one was armed with a shorter weapon of some sort, that much was plain.

And even now, even with this, it wasn't enough. If she could have that familiar remedy, just a small amount–she slammed her hand into the bed frame, furious now. It was too soon for this inconvenience, but she could –_would_– control it. There were no other options, and she would not play the fool.

* * *

Akira rose when the sun set, watching it sink beneath her line of sight and paint everything in shades of black. Perfect, that made for good cover in town. She'd have little time for herself, but it was still a good chance to get off the ship. The captain had made the decision to re-stock here, telling only select members of his crew the real motive behind it. This was supposed to be a re-stocking port for the pirates too, and he had every intention of catching them here. With every passing day, Akira thought she grew to dislike him more. No, not thought. _Knew. _

The man was a natural leader; his crew rallied around him in a manner reminiscent of cultists, with a frenzy rivalled only by the few remaining witch-hunters. Perhaps they sensed his ability to carry them higher, away from their mundane workings and to greatness. She wondered if they'd still follow him as blindly if they were able to look a little further. Some saw and thought they knew, but their presumption would destroy them in time. The only understandable motive was Kikukawa's, and she recognised that her limited sympathy might have only been because she was facing a similar conundrum.

_I said I'd tell you, I know I did, but how can I, how _can_ I-_

Circles.

* * *

She hadn't been expecting it, hadn't even considered the possibility, even after the captain had informed them of the reason for docking at this particular coastal village. After all, this was a large place. A large, one-in-the-crowd type place, which was why it wouldn't happen to her. Yes, the captain was seldom wrong– had never been, as far as she knew, so they –_she_– were very probably here, but it would be Ms. Suzushiro who found them, or Nina, or perhaps even Arika with another run of blind luck. That was what she'd told herself, had kept telling herself until she caught sight of a too-familiar profile in front of a flower cart. Even then, her mind vehemently protested what her eyes were telling her. 

It wasn't her, it was just someone who looked exactly like her; it had been three years and people changed; she was hallucinating and in a moment the figure would be gone– she clung to those feeble excuses, wanting and not wanting to believe. It wasn't her, it wouldn't be fair, let someone else find them, someone else capture them, someone else-

_Kill. I'm going to let someone else kill her._

And so instead of rushing away, back to the ship and her captain who always had the answers people needed to hear, Aoi took a step forward. Just a small one, just to see. Then another, and yet another, until she could see the side of the figure's face and not just her back. Seeing, ignoring the contradicting feelings of relief and foreboding flooding her chest, she gasped. As Chie's back stiffened, she kept up her frantic mantra, now changed– _staytherestaypleasestay-_

"Aoi…?"

It was the shock in that voice, coupled with hesitant hope and a touch of horror, that kept her rooted firmly where she stood instead of fleeing again. Surprise, she could understand perfectly. Hope too, she was familiar enough with. But that Chie was scared…

_Of what I'm a part of? Of me? _

She opened her mouth to say something –a rebuke, a greeting, a comment on the dreary weather– and immediately closed it again when Chie turned impossibly quickly and vanished behind the cart. Shock gave way to rational thought, which told her to leave well enough alone and hope the pirates would be able to get out of town before someone else from the crew spotted them. After all, what else could she do? Chie had a head start, she had always been faster, and she didn't want to be found.

_Not this time, damn you. _

She gave rationality a shove and chased after the other woman, ducking around the flower vendor and her cart with a quick apology. Ten seconds of running blindly, twenty; then Chie's back came into view just disappearing around the side of a building with a sign sporting a badly painted writhing cat. She hadn't been expecting Aoi to follow, then. That brought up another hot flash of anger, and she felt herself speeding up. The night air was cool against her face, the smell of salt drifting from the coast bringing back memories she didn't need at the moment.

She twisted around the corner, throwing herself through the side door and into the body that had been lingering there. She both felt and heard the sharp intake of breath, then the solid form stepped back and a pair of amber eyes swam into view.

"Aoi?"

She didn't answer, couldn't answer. Her head was whirling, and in it thoughts floated to the surface almost at random. This was Chie; she hadn't evaporated; they were in a bar; it still smelled of salt. In the face of her silence, surprise darkened into bitterness before returning to the half-smile she knew so well.

"Would you prefer Ms. Senou, then?"

That stopped her cold, and she felt her mouth moving before she could think out what to say. What came out was an unconscious repeat of what she'd always said when addressed that way: "Call me that again and I'll have you by the ear so fast-"

But then Chie was laughing, stepping back and gesturing in the general direction of the bar with a twist of her fingers. "Fancy meeting you here. May I offer you a drink?"

Because the question caught her so very off guard, because she was actually thirsty now, and because she needed Chie to stay, she accepted.

---------------------

"-and Arika chose that moment to tell us she'd never handled a flintlock before, then before she could start firing it Nina grabbed it from her and waved it around while yelling-"

Chie laughed, a low, rich sound, and downed another gulp of the quart she was currently nursing. She'd been through three to Aoi's two, and the both of them were talking as freely as they used to. No– that wasn't right. Aoi was. Chie asked questions, nodded, alternated grimaces and laughter in all the right places, but she would divulge no facts about her own life, and she hadn't said Aoi's name since that second startled exhalation. All this gnawed at the fringes of her mind, but she continued her near-monologue almost frantically.

"I-"

_-wanted to tell you I changed my mind that evening-_

"-told her to put it down, but Ms. Suzushiro showed up and began shouting regulations at us-"

So the tales went on, and little by little the glasses were drained until nothing remained but a fingernail's worth. Aoi raised her hand to plunk another shilling down, and frowned when it was gently plucked from between her fingers and placed in her lap.

"What-"

"Regrettably, milady, I must be off. It's been two hours now."

She surprised herself by not protesting the old name, then registered the meaning of the words. "Going?"

Chie smiled; a twist of her mouth that could just as well have been a grimace. The bitterness was back, and it had brought friends. "Shouldn't I? Or maybe waiting until one of your friends can happen by and drag me off would be preferable, else the lion with padded claws should come himself and do the honours."

That her captain's identity had been figured out with the meagre facts given was the least of her worries at the moment. "No, they–" But of course they would. Anyone would, and if she didn't do it now-

_People change. _

"Going to capture me, Ms. Senou?"

"You know damn well I can't."

"Do I?"

_Is that what she thought? That I-_

But wasn't that what she'd been considering too? Or at least made it the excuse she'd given herself for lingering. Even so… Chie's hands stayed where they were, not trying to steal away to any hidden weaponry or even her drink to use as a possible bludgeon.

"Idiot."

That face was registering surprise again, but she didn't give the other woman a chance to finish whatever thoughts she was having. "Run."

Amber widened almost comedically, and she didn't blame the woman. She was wondering what she could possibly be doing too. But now that the decision was made, she wouldn't give herself a chance to think it over. Neither of them had time for that, so she continued.

"If you're lucky, you'll get back to wherever you've docked without anyone spotting you. From there, tell your captain to start moving. If…" She paused again, wondering when logic had become so unimportant. "If anyone reports you to the captain, I'll try to stall."

Surprise had morphed into something rapidly approaching cosmic wonder, and the sight annoyed her even as a darker side of her mind was sadistically pleased.

_Confused? So am I._

When it became evident no one was going anywhere until one of them made a move, Aoi stood with a rough scrape of her stool and spun abruptly, nose to nose with the girl from whom her memories had been running for the better part of three years. "Go now or I'll let everyone here know just where exactly the one in the wanted posters bound to be scattered around town tomorrow is."

That did it, was very possibly the only thing that would have done it, but the words still left a harsh taste in her mouth. The taste became a coppery tang as Chie vaulted from her stool and vanished into the veil of pipe-smoke and fog in and around the doorway. Heedless of the lip she'd bitten through, she stood and let the shilling on her lap fall to the cluttered floor. With a cool-headed detachment, she realised her hands were shaking.

---------------------

Half an hour later, Aoi was back at her ship. All traces of soot and dust had been brushed from her clothing, her face bore no sign of displeasure save for a slight reddening of her eyes, and her hands had allowed their shaking to still into the occasional tremor. It was in this state that she ran into the captain on her way to the upper deck.

His face showed only congenial surprise at seeing her, but his eyes were predatory. "Back so soon, Ms. Senou? Were you not assigned search duty?"

Her initial trepidation threatened to be overcome by relief –_he doesn't know, thank god_– and she forced that away. The captain was a smart man, and trying to get something of this magnitude past him would be nearly impossible. If she was going to manage it, she had to watch her reactions.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir. I'm feeling unwell this evening, and felt my continued searching would warrant nothing in this state."

It was a feasible lie because it wasn't one, and she thought that was the only chance she had at this game. The best lies had the most truth, after all.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She nodded her thanks, then made what was perhaps her only mistake by beginning to head past him and up the remainder of the steps. His voice, still hospitable enough, drew her back.

"Ms. Senou?"

"Sir?"

She turned to face him again unwillingly, fighting to keep her inexplicable panic out of her face as his eyes probed hers. His face remained pleasant, his posture unassuming, but she felt like a small animal in a snare.

"Is that all?"

Her mind raced while she allowed her face to show alarm, then resignation. _The best lie…_ "Those posters… I kn- knew one of the people. She was a…friend." Hesitance, regret, and wary impatience, like a schoolgirl waiting for the lesson to end. He could see those, and she prayed he wouldn't look past it.

He kept her in suspense for a few moments more, then shifted his eyes and allowed her to breathe more freely. "Then there must be quite a burden on you. You have my condolences, and my congratulations for being able to carry on this difficult task."

That damned relief tried to fight its way back, and succeeded for a brief moment before she hid her face with a nod and told herself he'd see it as the relief of a secret told without punishment, nothing more. "Thank you, sir."

His eyes swept her once more before continuing on his way down the steps, wishing her a good evening as he left. She made herself move forward slowly, each step a measured blend of calm and weariness. Her tension finally broke when she reached the rail, and she clutched it with hands that had still not stopped their shaking entirely.

What was it? Fear, excitement, anger, expectation…all of the above? But it didn't matter, because now Chie was gone and, if her group was as efficient as the reward money made them out to be, she would be miles away by sun-up. She had been most effectively pumped for information, and she'd given it while insisting that wasn't what it was. And even if it hadn't been Chie's intention, she'd gotten the facts she needed from Aoi's babbling. The pirates were gone now, and that ended it.

_Don't be a fool. The captain will catch them, and then what will you do? _

She cursed rationality as much as she dared.

* * *

Fog drifted lazily across the water, preventing visibility within a radius of roughly five metres. Their captive was in Natsuki's cabin, the door guarded rigidly by Mikoto. Natsuki and Nao had returned not long ago, the latter stealing off to the rigging while the former did her best to apologise to an irate Mai. All that was normal, but it was the little things that bothered her. For starters, no food had been gained that day. With Natsuki's abrupt departure, Nao's denied but still apparent defection, and Chie and the spices she'd been sent to collect not back yet, nothing had been accomplished save for the purchase of one barrel of water rolled grudgingly up the ramp by Natsuki as a form of repentance. 

So zero food, and then there was Nao. The girl had disappeared into the fog, despite the impossible odds of finding a comfortable position on the ratlines with this sort of weather. If they weren't brine-coated, the enveloping wetness of that creeping white should have been enough to drive her down by now. But up she stayed, and she hadn't said a word to anyone since getting back. Mai had been oddly harried when making dinner, and Mikoto was tense and unconversational. Despite the fact that they were her crew and she'd known them for the last few years, she didn't have the slightest inkling what was affecting them.

Stress, rebellious thoughts, the weather– it could have been any of those, and that was the most disconcerting thought of all. She called them her girls, and up until now she'd been able to gauge their reactions accurately enough, but this sudden influx of tension left her feeling unsure and vaguely betrayed. How had things been snatched from under her so neatly?

_I know them, I do. _

And it was true, she did. Mai had a naturally kind heart and a secret only Midori knew, Mikoto was loyal to the last and a bottomless pit at mealtimes, Chie kept up a front of affected disinterest until something happened along that would draw a genuine expression of delight from her, Natsuki had been cold at first but she was thawing now, revealing a gruff softness that was almost endearing at times, and Nao was…

A line appeared on her forehead, and she made no effort to smooth it out. Nao was clever, snide most of the time, uncooperative, and only nice when it suited her. She could have moments of almost-good deeds, but those were few and far between.

_How much do I really know about her? What would happen if she tried to-_

No. Nao was, whatever else she acted like, a good girl. So she genuinely wanted to believe, because to think differently would be admitting the possibility of a division between her and the crew she headed. She was the captain; she knew what she was doing. Had to know.

And that thought worked for a time, until the thumping of Chie's feet on the sodden wood of the ramp announced her rapid approach and the strained face of her oldest crew member materialised out of the fog. The alarm in that look hit her first; the news that the Navy was here and looking for them sounded a knell in her head that continued its malicious echoes long after the anchor had been pulled up and they were underway.

She'd underestimated the Navy, and it had almost cost them dearly. Not for the first time, the doubt of her ability to be captain –_play captain?_– gleefully informed her she had no idea what she was doing.


	16. Interlude 1: April

A/N- Hah, 'before January'! As I promised, though...this isn't an actual chapter, per say. More of an interlude, in the form of a flashback of sorts- but it's fairly self explanatory, and while my writing seems to have eaten itself I think I might be forgiven- it is, after all, the New Year. Or about to be, since I'd resolved to get this up before then. And now it seems I've fixed it to the best of my current ability- though one person did read it, which I should have expected. -grins- Don't blame me, O reader. I did say not to. I'll probably end up editing it again soon, but. It's at least vaguely legible now. As for chapter 16, it's coming soon.

More Important Notes- In the process of re-writing a number of things, so I'm messing with dates. Thus 'three years' became two, and Harada became Hallard. Please be patient with me... I should have things making a clearer sort of sence before the technical end of winter. Should. This Interlude is not good- it is too short by far, inadequate, and frightfully error-ridden. It's also all I've got at the moment, so pray don't tear me to shreds.

(Horribly unbeta'd, be warned)

-groans- My kingdom for a latte. To my knight of the bunny banner, who is the only reason this didn't come out much, much worse than it is.

* * *

It was April, and Aoi was seventeen going determinedly on eighteen when she rounded the corner of her modest house and discovered a girl in the garden. An oddly dressed girl with a belted, cream coloured overshirt that fell to mid-thigh, and pants of an indeterminable variety. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and one end of a charcoal pencil protruded from her mouth. 

Absurdly, Aoi's first thought wasn't of dashing back around the corner and calling for the neighbours, but: _That must taste awful_. Then it sunk in that there was _a girl in the garden,_ her bare feet resting in the wet grass as she stared fixedly at the orchids. She took a wary step forward, torn between the silly belief that she was about to be set upon, possibly even threatened with a knife, and the sillier; that it would be rude to disturb someone sitting so contemplatively.

Annoyed with herself for acting so childish and spurred by the fact that if she left the girl alone they might end up losing all their valuables by morning, she edged closer. The worst that could happen was that this mysterious presence was an extremely unorthodox burglar, since she couldn't really make herself believe there was a murderer in the garden. Wasn't the fence supposed to keep people out?

"Excuse me?"

The girl's head snapped up, her shocked eyes –a warm, hazely brown– boring into Aoi's as the charcoal fell from the edge of her open mouth. She jumped up with a spryness no high-society girl could ever hope –or wish– to possess, taking a preliminary step back for what Aoi assumed was safety's sake.

"Ah, sorry sorry. I take it these are your flowers?"

_And the back of the house I live in, in case you were wondering. _

"My- my family's, yes."

Her stutter only angered her further, and she resolved to ward the girl off –_with my shoes and a branch?_ she asked herself, darkly amused– as soon as she was able to ascertain the level of danger.

"Don't be so modest," the maybe-thief retaliated with a wink. It was hot outside, and now suddenly her face was warmer. It might be wise to get inside, but-

_All the good silver. _

"What are you–" she started, before the dutiful query forced through her unwilling mouth was interrupted.

"Sketching your flowers."

"_Why_ are you–"

"Because they catch the eye."

The dreamlike quality of the experience struck her– here she was exchanging quasi-polite conversation with someone she planned to assault with anything that came to hand, and the soon-to-be-assaulted was bantering with her. Then because it really was too hot outside and ahh the girl was _barefoot_, she started laughing. It was a lightness to counter the oppressive heat, and soon the potentially dangerous –but she didn't really believe that anymore, did she– person was laughing along with her. Hers was lower in pitch, more of a chuckle that somehow matched the richer colour of her eyes, and the sounds mixed pleasantly.

Suddenly the intruder closed her sketchbook and turned, her shoulders betraying a stiffness hidden by her joviality. And Aoi, who had expected to be relieved, instead felt a spike of upper-class terror as her mouth spoke for her.

"It's good."

The other girl swung around mid-stride, surprise almost comically etched on her face.

"The picture," Aoi elaborated, wishing a limb would fall from one of the trees over them and strike her dead, or at least mercifully unconscious. "It looks very…good."

'Good' was an understatement; even unfinished and all in shades of grey it was close to being worthy of the sitting-room wall, but under the circumstances she felt she'd done quite well.

The grin resurfaced. "I'll treasure the compliment."

It might have been mocking, but with her it sounded natural- careless but not cruel, deliberately casual. When the girl turned to go again, Aoi shocked herself by blurting out a hastily delivered: "What's your name?" Then, to be polite and because she couldn't backtrack, "I'm Aoi Senou."

Confusion and oddly pleased surprise clashed on the other girl's face before she regained her former jauntiness. "Well then, Aoi Senou, I'm Chie Hallard. May the day do you well."

And with that oddity she'd almost certainly picked up from a book, the girl –_Chie_– left without looking back. It was only afterwards that she realised Chie had never picked up her charcoal, and it took a few days more for her to begin to wonder if it had been left there on purpose.

--------------------

Two days later, Chie was in the garden again. She sat in the same spot, legs stretched languidly over the dull lime of the grass and one hand spread behind her to support her weight. The feeling of relief –_she came back after all_– was so disconcertingly strong that she hesitated for one second; two; three; before stepping forward and being nearly overwhelmed be a wave of déjà vu.

Though this time the charcoal wasn't in Chie's mouth but being twirled speculatively between the long fingers of her other hand, and she'd acquired shoes from somewhere. She looked –_handsome_– far off, only glancing up when Aoi stopped short in front of her.

"Afternoon, Aoi."

"Ms. Senou," she corrected immediately, and wanted to withdraw the words the moment she saw something flash across the other girl's face, there and gone but still perfectly identifiable as hurt.

"We've only met once before," she offered, as confused by her sudden need to defend herself as she'd been when she asked Chie's name the time before.

"Fair enough," Chie agreed cheerfully, but was that hurt still there somewhere under the surface? She thought yes. Trying to make up for it without knowing why, she cast around for a change of subject.

"You're back," was all she could come up with, but she was still grateful it hadn't sounded accusing.

The older girl shrugged apologetically. "As it turns out I left my charcoal here, and now it's wet- forgot about dew." She flashed a smile that was at once cheeky and inviting, and Aoi smiled back despite herself. "I was going to leave, but your flowers are, well…"

"Eye-catching," Aoi finished for her. Then, because Aoi was wearing a heavy dress in the heat, because Chie's lightly tanned hands were black where the charcoal had rubbed against them, because this was their second meeting and flowers were eye-catching, they were laughing again. The absolute absurdity of the situation only fuelled her mirth, and before long the laughter had become near hysterical, the almost-painful laugh of the happily surprised.

It was the best she'd felt all spring, which she supposed said a good deal about her social life. Still, the other girls her age were concerned with trivialities and propriety, and there was a maybe-thief with wet charcoal in her garden and wasn't it _funny_–

She decided to diagnose herself with heatstroke just to be on the safe side. You never knew in this weather, and why else would she be so impossibly giddy? As if reading her mind, Chie stopped laughing long enough to ask her if she wasn't dying of heat in her dress. It was such an unexpected question –a lot of unexpected things seemed to be happening around here lately– that she bristled.

"It's only proper to–"

_Good grief, I sound like my mother. _

Taking advantage of her minute hesitation, Chie tucked her hands behind her head and regarded her smugly. "Proper's too uncomfortable for my tastes."

The possibility of that being an insult, however bluntly delivered, made her bristle. "Obviously."

There was a flash of surprise –better that than hurt– in those darker eyes before the smugness increased marginally. "Ah, but nothing is what it seems," she retorted mysteriously before scrunching up her face in a parody of deep thought. "Except this."

It was so absolutely silly that Aoi couldn't help volleying back: "Then you admit I'm right?"

Chie sighed dramatically, detaching her hands and spreading them in supplication. "It would seem you've backed me into a corner, milady."

If Aoi had looked –as it was, she only realised it later that evening, when the shadows had covered everything outside and she was neatly tucked in bed– she would have seen nervousness mixed with that good cheer, but it never occurred to her that it might be there. So not stopping to consider the nickname that would become attached to her for the next two years, she felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"You backed yourself into that corner, so I'm afraid I can't take credit."

"Yes," Chie finished proudly, "but didn't I do such a good job of it?"

There it was again, that giddy feeling. To escape it before she could laugh again, she backed up quickly and wrapped her hand around the handle of the back door. To forestall any protest –though why she should assume there was one coming she didn't know– she spoke first.

"I'm sure we have charcoal that can be used for drawing somewhere- I'll get you some."

Before she could receive an affirmation, she closed the door behind her and wondered why she suddenly wished she'd asked the other girl to wait.

Five frantic minutes and one stick of charcoal in the top-right drawer of the desk in her father's study later she rushed for the door, suddenly certain her new acquaintance would be gone. But no, she was still splayed out on the ground with that faraway look in her eyes, and Aoi felt a sudden fearful urge to call her back. She walked over, holding out the black stick and feeling uncharacteristically shy.

"My thanks, milady."

"What are you, a knight?" she fired back, really only half annoyed, and only that because even the gratitude had sounded distant.

"I can be whatever I want if I believe in myself," Chie deadpanned. Because she could find no suitable comeback for that and she was so close to laughing for the third time in as many days, she sat down beside the other girl and stayed there in companiable silence for the next hour, watching as the sketch that mirrored her orchids so well neared completion.

She found her gaze shifting between the strokes of the pencil on paper and the motions of those deft fingers, marvelling that hands could move so quickly. When it was done, Chie stood and presented it to her with a flourish.

"A memento, if you'll have it. Call it thanks for the charcoal."

Her fingers itched to take it, and for that reason she protested. That and–

_'Memento' makes it sounds like she won't be coming back- _

–it wasn't proper. "But you- the time it–"

The other girl shook her head, shifting her bangs in front of her eyes and giving her an almost scruffy, dishevelled look. "I've got plenty more where that came from. Though this is a nicer place than most…"

She shook her head, brown eyes narrowing in concentration before clearing. "Would you–" The dry cough of a cleared throat. "Would you be opposed to my borrowing your garden from time to time?"

Because of her relief –and the shock that came with it, though she ought to be getting used to this by now– she took the rough sheet of paper, almost cradling it with her hands.

"Please, feel free."

Chie let one eye drop in a lazy wink, as if they shared a secret, before making a short bow and backing up to vault over the fence –_so _that_ was how she did it-_– disappearing from sight. And after that it turned out they did indeed have a secret, because now it was no longer simply the family's garden or Aoi's garden but their garden, and they shared it all through the spring.

--------------------

The third time they saw each other she realised Chie smelled like the town: of smoke and salt and fresh air.

The fifth, that whenever the other girl got that far off look in her eye it meant she was debating whether to start 'work' on something else.

The tenth, she asked as politely as possible how her friend got by, since it was clear she was, well, not middle-class, but she looked relatively well-kempt for all that.

"I sell what I draw," Chie answered simply. Then, at Aoi's disbelieving look: "If that's not enough, I take what I need. Never anything more," she added quickly, as if fearing reprimand. Instead, Aoi smiled.

_So she was a thief after all. _

--------------------

When they kissed for the first time it was the end of winter, and the last of the snow, no longer powdery, lay under them. The garden was only green in patches, everything else the crystalline white of ice. It was only softly at first, but Aoi pressed harder, feeling the other girl trembling and loving the too-brief contact. The air was cold but Chie was warm, yielding and undemanding but so very _warm_; her parents were out of the house and therefore out of mind, and she felt like a girl in a romance novel, albeit one taking the lead with her prince.

In the end she wasn't sure who had turned first, only that she was the one who refused to pull away. Chie had said she wanted to sketch –always sketch, never draw– the garden before it thawed, and Aoi came out to keep her company. They'd sat together on a piece of wood they had both dragged over despite Chie's insistence she could manage on her own, only warm where their bodies touched, and someone had leaned in, then–

Then Chie had sprung back, grabbing hold of her materials and fleeing. But she had _kissed her back_, and so Aoi waited. When she came back three days later, Aoi made the first move so deliberately it was impossible to doubt her intentions. There had been arguing: Chie said she was too poor, too unpredictable, too old –_You only have a few months on me!_ Aoi had shouted, incredulous– but in the end Aoi won, and after that…

Chie somehow managing to climb into her room when temperatures rose and the last of the ice melted, all the whole joking that if Aoi would just grow out her hair everything would be easier; trying to hide the artist from her parents and everyone living within a three-mile radius, because if word got out that the Senou's girl was 'carrying on' with someone from the lowest class it would cause an uproar. Never mind that her family only just managed middle-class themselves; surprising her parents by offering to oil all the windows in the house for the express purpose of solving the problem of squeaking hinges without suspicion.

There had been several near misses that Chie would alternately laugh and grouse about later: the time she was forced to hang outside Aoi's window with the tips of her fingers for nearly five minutes with her shirt held between her feet when Mr. and Mrs. Senou stepped in to wish their daughter a very good night –don't let the roguish artists bite–; when she'd thrown herself under the thankfully tall bed and been crushed under Aoi's weight –_Not that you're heavy_, she made sure to amend– when the nice boy from down the lane had come a' courting and wanted to sit down so they could talk. How she'd _fumed_.

But of course nothing had come of that, and aside from those moments of rare panic things carried on as normally as could be expected until a new ship docked at the wharf, and that faraway look in Chie's eyes suddenly had very little to do with sketching.

--------------------

It was barely a week later when the older girl practically _flew_ over the fence, landing in a tangle of limbs in front of a very startled Aoi before recovering herself and beginning to speak so quickly it was a task to pick individual words out. Many odd hand motions and raised voices later some version of sense was eventually made: the new ship belonged to a woman in her late twenties who was –secretively– recruiting deck-hands to work on what Chie had ascertained was a pirate ship.

No, there weren't that many other members- only two, in fact. Yes, all of them were girls. No, they didn't look like a dangerous lot- the captain was the only one older than her. And, when pressed: yes, she wanted to join them. Then the question so much rested on– would Aoi come with her? They left in a week –such short notice– and if they wanted to be on the ship they should be at the wharf before first light.

It caught her so off guard she nearly reeled, her thoughts refusing to stay in place long enough for her to speak. The elation Chie had initially been brimming with began to dim, as they both began to realise exactly what was being asked. To leave- to board a _pirate_ ship… For the other girl it wasn't so much of a jump, having lived on the streets, but… Middle-class house, middle-class family, middle-class girl. She would eventually marry a middle-class husband, and that was enough, wasn't it?

She argued again- first telling, then asking Chie to stay with her, not to make her choose. The asking turned to begging on both sides, because to both of them it seemed so easy. _Why leave when the future was uncertain?_ and _Why stay when nothing would change?_

"You wouldn't be happy here," Chie had pled, her voice strained almost to the breaking point. "You say you are, but if you really only wanted this sameness you would have kicked me out the moment you saw me."

"Just because _you_ wouldn't be happy doesn't mean I'm not capable of living a stable life!" she snapped back, angrier still because part of her knew it was a lie.

"Aoi- Aoi, please, why can't you just–"

"Just what? Leave my family behind without a word to get killed on a boat nowhere near home!?" It rose in pitch towards the end, becoming more of a shriek than a shout. "I can't- how can you expect–"

"Because I love you," Chie said just as easily as that first half-compliment, "and if you loved me you wouldn't stay somewhere you know you won't be satisfied with."

The unfairness of that drew such a desperate silence from both of them that nothing more was said until the very end, when the older girl came one last time. "If you're coming," she'd said, meet me there tomorrow morning. If not, I…"

_I love you, I'll miss you, I won't stay for you. _

Any or all of those could have come next, but what good would it have done? That should have been enough, but it took another five restless hours for Aoi to leap out of bed and start throwing things into a bag before realising the futility of that and simply bolting out the door and down the streets, still in her dress and shoes unfit for running. The noise her feet made on the cobbles was a sharp slapping, only increasing her urgency as she sped towards the dock, hoping, hoping-

And in the end even that wasn't good enough, because the ship left and she wasn't on it. After that, what was there to say? She wasn't the heroine of a novel after all, because her prince had left and now she would have a perfectly normal life with nothing of importance to worry about. Looking at it like that, she cursed her stupidity. And Chie's wanderlust, for not choosing a ship that left at a later date.

There was no one to scream at, no one to run to and ask for forgiveness or an apology or just _anything_, so when her father asked her a month later if she wanted to join the Naval Academy she agreed. Partially for something with order again, but also, also…

_If I could be on the water- if I saw her again- _

And while that still wasn't enough, was in fact the most improbable hope she had, it was something. Enough of a something that she was happy to finally get assigned to a ship, because now she could begin her search even if she didn't really believe anything would come of it. Wishing wasn't believing, but…

_But. _

How large could the ocean be, after all?


End file.
